The Mirror in the Mists
by pua lahi lahi
Summary: After 4 years an epic adventure begins when a malevolent new enemy appears in Japan to collect the head of the Dog General's first born son, Sesshoumaru. Romance, action and comedy intermingle as the whole gang swings into action to stop this new threat!
1. Diminished Happiness

_A/N: Hello everyone! This epic adventure will be a canon paring story, with a focus on my favorite pairing Sesshoumaru/Rin. I do not think it will be a romantic pairing in this story, but the rating will be kept a little higher due to epic violence, and the language of our red-robed friend : D enjoy!_

_ Four Years after the defeat of Naraku…._

Soft heather gray clouds twisted themselves slowly across the undecided skies as the afternoon drew inexorably towards the fall of evening. It was the earliest days of summer, and certainly a time when the clouds should be thin, wispy white across an endless expanse of cerulean sky. And yet for the last week and a half, both the days and the nights had been smothered by these dim celestial curtains. An unnerving, unnatural darkness that brought nothing else with it except a rolling mist at dawn and dusk. No sunlight, no moonlight, nor the faintest glimmer of a star. Even for the tiny village of Kaede nestled at the base of a deep and wild forest, there was no reprieve to be had.

Though not quite thick enough for rain and yet not thin enough to allow more than the occasional ray of sunlight to briefly shine down, the watery gray light that rippled down onto a small forest clearing was complimented by a sweet and gentle breeze that blew warmly from the west. No more than the width of twenty to thirty trees wide, the clearing was hardly noticeable to any whom might be passing by; a mere breath of air within the forest before the trees plunged into thick and unyielding forests all around. However this particular clearing was well known to the inhabitants of a growing village just south of the deep forest, and as evidence to such there sat at the edges of the clearing the figures of two small women whom seemed to be engaged in a serious manner.

"Come on Rin, I just know you can do it. ' Obsequious'" prompted the gentle voice of the older girl.

Pursing her lips with a slight push forward, the rounded edge of her pick tongue peeked through in a familiar gesture of frustrated concentration. Rin did not much care for these "spelling tests" that Kagome issued at the end of every week, nor did she ever rid herself of the flutter of anxiety that came when it was time for them to commence. But this week her nervousness was perhaps justified as she was failing horribly on just the first word alone. " 'Obsequious'," Rin began in a quavering voice. " O-B-S….I?" The frown that spread across Kagome's face halted her attempt quickly, and flooded the girl with dismay.

Rin turned her face away from the young Miko's gaze and sharply bit her lip against the rising frustration. Just on the edge of eleven, her long hair glinted with just a hint of darkest crimson in the dull light as it tumbled carelessly down her shoulders to tickle the small of her back. Her limbs and torso were losing their childish roundness in the slow progression of time, just now beginning to acquire a more adult definition. And although she was still small, (her height somehow refusing to keep up with the rest of her maturation) her fingers had gracefully willowed out into long, fragile forms that were currently twisting uncomfortably in her lap. How could she be expected to focus on a spelling test today, when her mind a hazy turmoil of other worries? "Lady Kagome, can we finish now?" She asked hopefully, turning her dark amber eyes back towards the young woman sitting patiently in front of her.

" Rin….." Kagome questioned, answering her with the uncertainty that was in her own smoldering chocolate eyes. " These spelling tests are important, you know that. Education will make you into a lady rather than a peasant." Tossing the high ponytail that held her silken, ebony hair, Kagome reached a hand out from underneath her voluminous white sleeve to reassure the girl sitting in front of her. It was difficult to contain her mental sigh of dismay at Rin's innocent expression, and what turmoil she knew lay behind it. It was this very mental conflict that had slowly yet consumingly distracted the young girl from all of her usual pursuits and duties over the last two weeks. " You're right Lady Kagome, I know." Rin conceded slowly.

' Maybe I should just let her go..… Maybe try to get her mind off of this whole situation?' Kagome pondered, still searching the lasting expression on Rin's face. 'This depression is just completely opposite to her normal personality, she must be really hurt over this whole thing……trying to get her to focus on spelling might be like trying to get Inuyasha to read a book.' This caused a quick flick of Kagome's eyes upward in comical annoyance.

In a fluid, swift motion, Kagome bounced onto her feet as her flowing miko robes undulated loosely back over her slim figure. Rin looked even more hopeful as Kagome's expression instantly brightened despite the heavy shadow of concern in her eyes. " C'mon Rin, we can continue your spelling test later. How about we go and see how Inuyasha and Shippo are doing instead?" After a moment of shock ( because despite her best efforts, Rin had never been able to get out of a spelling test in years previous,) a smile instantly brightened the young girls' features. "Okay!" She trilled, jumping to her feet to fall into step beside the young miko as they wended their way back into the deep forest.

" I can hear them over this way, practicing just outside of the village. I wonder who's winning?" Kagome asked with a mischievous smile. Rin gave a small giggle in response, " Lady Kaede doesn't like it when they do that; She says Inuyahsa breaks things too much!" Kagome laughed easily in response, turning to shift her sacred bow onto it's familiar spot across her back. "Yeah, now if we could only get him to listen to her!"

*******************************

After a few moments the thunderous sounds of the battle became clearer, as well as the shouts of Inuyasha that rang unceremoniously through the forest. " _**Goddamn it Shippo, if you fucking do that again I'm gonna- uwah?! Ack!!!" **_POOF! SHHKK…….THUD! _**"SHIPPO!!!!"**_

Quickening her steps to find out the outcome of the practice battle, Rin padded gently across the forest floor in her unshod feet; leaving Kagome behind, while at the same time failing to notice the faint frown that had spread over the woman's lips. With Rin running ahead, it was all too easy to see what the source of the young girls' mental anguish was; it was written all over her.

Sesshoumaru.

Kagome heaved another heavy internal sigh, this time not bothering to hide the roll of her eyes. The great Daiyoukai of the west had not come to see Rin in quite some time, despite his clockwork appearances up to this point. How long had it been? Two months? Three? 'Long enough to turn this little girl's world upside down, that for sure!' She concluded with annoyance. Even after the four years that she had lived in a human village, Rin's life was still all about Sesshomaru. She was constantly dressed in the kimonos that he would bring her, today in a thin silk robe of deep burning orange swirls cut across by drifting white lotus petals. The color of the fabric perfectly complimented Rins' eyes, (though Kagome didn't dare believe for one second that the great demon lord had actually considered that when selecting it.) and around her waist hung the last gift that he had given her before this long absence; A silk sash of the darkest, lustful red that hung in three loose rotations about her lower stomach before being tied in a loose knot at her hip, the excess echoing her slightest motions as delicate trails of gossamer silk.

From the way she did her hair, to every lesson she had learned over the past few years, everything was done with Sesshoumaru in mind. He was written all over her. 'He's like the sun in her world,' Kagome thought sadly, 'and now that he's stop coming, it must be like permanent night for her. Like losing her parents all over again…..' Kagome felt another stab of annoyance at the dog demon's behavior. Sesshomaru was far from her favorite person, that was for sure. But Kagome had thought that he cared for the little girl. Why else would he have protected her? Revived her with Tenseiga? Allowed her to travel with him? Defended her from Naraku in their final fight? And after all that, what- he could just up and abandon her to live in this world alone!? Her annoyance ramped up, as well a protectiveness over Rin that washed over her entire frame.

" Damn that sesshoumaru…" Kagome growled low, " Where the in the world have you gone!?"

However her thoughts were violently interrupted as she cleared the thinning edge of the forest and the village came into view. Kagome blanched back, feeling her eyes widen in disbelief and her mouth twitch upward in a smile. Obviously Shippo's practice battle with Inuyasha was not at all going well for the enraged hanyou.

About forty yards away, the trees on the edge of the forest and the ground in front of them were connected with heavy swags of sticky spider webs, their thick tendrils glinting malevolently in the watery light. Hanging high from a tall tree was the now de-transformed Tetsusaiga, swinging harmlessly in the warm breeze; while another ten yards away its owner hung from the webbed trees with about as much grace as narcoleptic with two left feet.

The red-robed hanyou Inuyasha ( well, at least, the robes _should 've_ been red) was hopelessly twisted in the sticky spider webs despite his amazingly violent attempts to extract himself. Underneath a thick sheet of dripping black ink, a steady stream of obscenities was issuing between gleaming white fangs. " Why I outta fucking tear your little bastard head right fucking off…" while in mid air above him, a huge cartoonish pink octopus rolled with booming, childish laughter.

" SHIPPO! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'M GONNA-"

Swiveling his bulbous eyes downwards, the transformed kitsune allowed a huge grin to spread across his face before spewing another tidal wave of steaming black ink onto Inuyasha, ( which effectively ended his stream of growled threats) then promptly falling into another fit of echoing laughter. Kagome strolled past a convulsingly laughing Rin with a smile of both pride and amusement blossoming across her face. " Wow Shippo," she laughed up to him "you've gotten so much better!" An echoing POOF and an explosion of yellow smoke signaled Shippo's de-transformation, tumbling through the air in a lithe twist and landing on the ground with deft paws. "Kagome!" he cried, bounding forward and up into her arms " Do you like the new trick? I got the spider web idea from our battles with Naraku!" Despite his quickly stretching height, Shippo clung onto Kagome's midriff in a tight embrace while prattling on about his new tricks against Inuyasha.

Tossing her ponytail lightly, Kagome looked from the shining enthusiasm in Shippo's eyes, to the griping complaints of the pissed off hanyou, and finally coming to rest on the now silent Rin. She heaved another deep sigh and hitched Shippo onto her hip, walking towards Inuyasha. Obviously there would be no further time to ponder the whereabouts of the wayward Daiyoukai today…… 

_** ****************************************_

It wasn't until the last glowing embers of the fire flickered into darkness that the heavy breathing of Lady Kaede deepened into the evenness of sleep, and a sigh of relief issued forth from Rin's lips. Sitting up as smoothly as she could manage, Rin ran her thin fingers through her hair in restless frustration. She liked nighttime the best lately, since she did not have pretend to be her usual self. Then again, the ringing silence of the night served as a reminder to whom she was missing, since sleep was not something that came easily to her anymore. Not even bothering to change out of the rough white cotton robe that she slept in, Rin followed her restlessness out of the hanging door covering and into the wild, windy night.

Once outside her feet automatically carried her onto the familiar dirt path between the usually luminescent rice paddies. The cold water slapped relentlessly against dug out earth edges, obeying the turbulent wind that was ringing with the chorus of the swaying forest. But she did not hear it, did not see it. None of this was taken in by her aching amber orbs, which were instead making their usual search across the skies. To the North, the South, to the East and the West she searched; her heart minutely hoping for the appearance of a luminous figure surging through the sky toward the village. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin whispered sadly. Continuing her walk through the night, Rin's mind lapsed back into the anxieties that had been plaguing her.

Every two weeks for the last four years, the great dog demon had come to the village to see her. Every two weeks, like clockwork. But then just over two months ago, when the fourteen days of waiting had passed since his last visit and Rin waited with breathless anticipation for the return of her lord- he had not come. She waited outside Kaede's hut all day, and all night; Her mind brimming with all of the new things she had wanted to tell him, ignoring hunger, thirst, and fatigue. But as dawn shattered the night sky to signal the beginning of the next day, she had felt a wave of an unfamiliar emotion pour over her being.

Disappointment. Disappointment in her guardian. He had not come…… and that was over two months ago.

Over 63 days of waiting, and still Lord Sesshoumaru had not come back for her. Rin smiled in defeat; she even dearly missed the bossy, complaining Master Jaken at this point. As time had worn steadily on, (every day spent in waiting for his return,) Rin had begun to question everything she had ever assumed to be natural and right in her world; not at all a practice she was familiar with. She had never been one to look to far down below the surface of any issue- intonation was simply not in her nature. 'I used one of my spelling words,' Rin thought with a sudden flash of happiness, 'Tomorrow I must tell Lady Kagome!' Fading just as quickly as it had come, the feeling drained from her mind. This was not the kind of happiness that she truly wanted, and she knew that.

'Well…' the voice in her head began reasonably, 'Lord Sesshoumaru never once said _when_ he was going to return.'

Rin bit her lip at the truth of the statement. " That didn't matter" she whispered resolutely, " He would always come every two weeks anyway. Always."

'But remember what Lady Kaede told you,' The voice persisted, 'Lord Sesshoumaru is the Ruler of the Western lands. There are many more important places that require his attentions other than here with your selfish demands.'

Closing her eyes against the now chilly winds, Rin heard the deeply uncomfortable weight of the word echo inside of her head. Selfish. "Am I being selfish?"

As her feet carried her along the wending pathways of the village, Rin dropped her gaze from the skies and stared numbly at the ground. Nothing around her penetrated the vast internal solar system that she was now drowning in. Every day since the afternoon when she had awoken in the middle of the road tucked into his arm, she had wanted nothing more than to live her life in the service of her lord. It didn't matter anymore what she was learning or where her life was going….. Without her guardian holding up her universe, the planets were falling out of orbit in cataclysmic failure. The stars were falling into darkness, the gravitational pull no longer guiding her.

It had been so long since she had felt this way that she no longer knew how to properly experience the feelings. Not since the death of her family, when she had crawled out from under the ruined wagon as a solitary bloodstained survivor had she felt this way. In this world, she felt that she was alone again. Truly, horrifyingly, and inescapably alone.

*********************

A/N: Good afternoon everyone! A rather angsty first chapter to set the scene, and with the next update there will be some Inuyasha/Kagome, a touch of Miroku/Sango, and the appearance of the wayward Daiyoukai in question. Please review, and let me know what you think!

-All The Best-

Pua Lahi Lahi


	2. Gathering Storm

A/N: **Hello again everyone, so here we go with chapter two. Thank you so very much for the lovely reviews, I do hope you like this. By the way, some very MILD sexual content coming up. Sigh, I'm just a sucker for good romance : D**

**Disclaimer: **All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

It was no good. No matter which way she twisted underneath the covers of her thick futon, Kagome could not get comfortable, and not even anywhere near sleep. Though her listless chocolate eyes were sore, every time they would slide closed a fresh image of Rin's face would bubble up to the surface; Filling her with fresh wave of uncertainty and guilt. The embers of the fire had long since died out in the main room, plunging the tiny adjoining bedroom she now lay in into deep darkness. Only the howls of the wind outside, Shippo's quiet snoring from the next room, and the heavy breathing to the right of her attempted to distract Kagome's wandering mind. There had to be something she could do……. There just had to an answer to Rin's anguish………

'Well,' her inner voice started smugly 'Sesshoumaru could just come back.' A flash of annoyance broke through her restlessness. "That's the whole problem!" Kagome whispered back fiercely.

That was the whole problem, she admitted bitterly to herself. Sesshoumaru was the man who had rescued Rin, and set her back on her feet and forward in her life. Of course she was going to be devastated by his loss… Honestly, his loss had put her at a loss! 'And no matter how hard you try, no one will ever be able to fill his place in her life.' Kagome's conscious finished smoothly.

"nrgh…."

Propping herself up on to her elbow with a frustrated sigh, Kagome quickly rubbed at her aching eyes. She didn't want to think about this by herself anymore, she wanted a second opinion! Turning with to her right with a small smile, she already knew the one person she wanted to ask first; and it took a minute of drinking in his appearance before she remembered what she had wanted to ask him. Dressed only in a pair of spare white under-robes that were now slightly disheveled, Inuyasha was curled into himself on his side; the deep, peaceful sleep he was enjoying written on his handsome face. Even in the absence of light, Kagome was still struck breathless at the beauty of his hair, dripping over his face in a bewildering grace like strands of thinly spun, glowing glass . Poking out just over the waterfall of silver from atop his head, were two twitching triangular dog ears. It acutely twisted her heart to wake him up when he looked so peaceful….. And he had only just gotten used to sleeping on a bed after countless years of keeping watch at night too……..

" Rin," Kagome whispered to remind herself, " think of Rin."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began softly, putting her hand on his face in a smooth caress. "Inuyasha….. Inuyasha?"

The name had barely left her lips for the third time when in a split second his liquid golden eyes snapped open, and he was sitting up whipping his head around to see his surroundings. " What is it Kagome?" he demanded huskily, " What going on? Is it a demon?!" His deft fingers immediately reached for the Tetsusaiga which was resting on the floor just inches from the edge of the futon. Kagome allowed herself a mental giggle. 'Seesh, this guy has a one track mind!' "No Inuyasha, settle down, there's no demon" Kagome whispered soothingly to him, reaching out to feel his smooth skin beneath her fingers once again. Letting go of his sword gently, his voice moved upwards into mild annoyance as he surveyed her appearance. "Then what is it? What's wrong?!"

Kagome's eyes lingered for a second over his face before replying quietly, " well, I wanted to talk about Rin….." There was silence for a split second before Inuyasha let out a groan of disbelief. " Oh, what the hell Kagome!" He huffed, falling back onto the futon with a padded thwump. " you woke me up just for that?!?" " Hey, I'm serious Inuyasha," she reprimanded him lightly, " we need to help her!" Inuyasha rolled onto his side away from Kagome stubbornly, muttering " and what the hell I am supposed to do about it?"

Pulling her hand back, Kagome realized that this conversation was going to need just a little bit more force to get going. "Inuyasha…." She began in her most imperious "sit" voice, taking in a deep breath to add effect. "Gah! Kagome wait, don't!" He gasped, rolling back over to face her just as fast as the futon covers would allow. 'Hah,' Kagome gloated mentally 'get's him every time!'

"Rin is suffering Inuyasha," Kagome stated quietly, looking away from her beloved.

"And we have to do something about it. You're his brother, why do you think he's disappeared?" Iuyasha snorted a petulant "Feh!" in response as he settled back to stare at the ceiling. "In case you haven't noticed Kagome, we aren't exactly the picture of a damn happy family" Inuyasha chided. " I know, I know. But you know him the best out of any of us, so tell me what you think!" Kagome responded quickly, turning back to survey the hanyou's expression. He remained silent for a second, the wrinkling of his nose matching a look of deep disgust that was now firmly etched onto his fine features. It was clear that his imperious older brother was really the last thing in the world that he wanted to discuss, especially after being unceremoniously woken up at the crack of dawn.

A dull ache was beginning to spread in her arm from resting all of her weight on it, and it was clear that she might spend another 5 minutes waiting for Inuyasha to form a….. decent reply. Looking down at his motionless form, Kagome took in the wide gap of exposed skin between his robes for a split second before she began to lay down. Her heart rate accelerated quickly as she slid her cheek across the firm muscles of his exposed chest, guiding her fingertips lightly down his sides to trace the pattern of familiar scars. A surprised gasp rumbled into her ears from underneath his warm skin as she nestled herself against him, succumbing to his scent of the warm, deep forest. Sweet and complex, sturdy yet delicate…….

"Sesshoumaru…." he began, reaching down to first gently entangle his claws in Kagome's raven mane. " Sesshoumaru never has been, and never will be the type of demon to put much stock in human lives." " Since they end so much faster than his own, he has never seen even the slightest need for their presence." he paused, continuing with a slight bitterness coloring the tone. " and with how my old man died for my human mother, I'm sure that just sealed the deal."

Kagome listened to his words, finding her argument quickly despite the thrumming of her heart against her ribcage. " But that just can't be all it is, he saved Rin from death twice! And allowed her to follow him around for over a year!" Inuyasha replied with a thoughtful " yeah…." while delicately tracing her jaw line with a single claw. Kagome closed here eyes slowly against his touch, trying her hardest to ignore a flutter of nervousness. After all, they hadn't actually gone very far yet…. "But," Kagome managed to get out. " If he didn't care about her life, then why would he have continued to visit her every fourteen days? Or made it clear that she had a choice in where she wanted to stay after she had grown?"

" Hmph." Inuyasha snorted, stopping the progress of his fingers on her jaw. " If he really cared about her life, then why would he have just up and gone without a damn word to anyone that he wasn't coming back?!" These words brought Kagome out of her reverie with an unpleasant jolt, unable to shut out the hideous ring of truth that they held. Inuyasha turned his head to the side, and moved his fingers back up into her hair. " I mean, just what exactly is she to him?" He queried aloud. " That's what I can't figure out, cause she sure as hell isn't a friend to him!..….. A pet? An amusement? Or just a curiosity that finally ran out of interest?"

That was a mood killer.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped in horror, sitting up quickly to give him an accusing stare. " Don't say those horrible things!" He turned his head to stare at her with knitted brows, complaining back " What?! You know it's the truth, and there ain't no sense pussy footin' around it anymore!" Kagome fought back an image of the lost little 11 year old before retorting " She's his ward, not his pet!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha sniffed, flicking his glowing eyes back to the ceiling in annoyance. " Yeah Kagome, that seems totally likely after two months of his absence."

Kagome frowned deeply, letting out a frustrated growl. She really didn't want to hear this, no matter how true it probably was. It was too ugly. Too bitter, too terrible. Sesshoumaru was a lot of things, but he was not a monster…….Inuyasha sat up next to her, and fixed her with an irritated stare. " So what's the big deal Kagome?" He questioned, " We'll just have her come live with us like Shippo does. We've done a pretty good job with him, haven't we?!" Kagome bit her lip, and listened to the smug laughter of the little voice within her head. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she hung her head. " No matter how hard we try," she whispered sadly, " I don't think anyone will ever be able to take his place in her life."

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered quietly, reaching out to pull her into him. "He's made his mark on her life Inuyasha," Kagome murmured into his shoulder. " and it's not the kind that ever comes off………"

*********************************

It was with no small amount of concealed, fierce pleasure that Sesshoumaru raced the wind to break through the thick grey clouds; High up into breathless cold of the deep sky. Beyond the unnatural grey clouds that were swamping the skies of Japan, the sunrise was bleeding a riot of colors out into the atmosphere. A widening profusion of pinks and purples coalesced into one another, bathing the glittering form of the Daiyoukai in favorable light. Pausing in flight for a mere second to contemplate the celestial event, his long tail caught the wind and twisted sinuously out around his tall form. Illuminated in the growing light, his perfect fair skin and radiating golden eyes perfectly matched the swirl of white and crimson robes that hid his lithe figure. And though his face was a frozen façade of elegance and composure as his rank demanded, his long hair of finely spun silver blew in defiant chaos all about.

With a measured twist, he continued his flight into the rising sun and away from the far borders of his Western territory; silently fighting the irritation he felt at the persistent throbbing of his temples. Yes, he had a headache; perhaps the only one he had ever had since hearing that a human Miko had felled his insolent whelp of a half-brother before he had gotten the chance. The past two months had been an irritating string of one unnecessary event after the other in the Western Lands, each one demanding his presence directly after the last. Border disputes, raiding and rogue demons devastating the prosperous population, A visit from the Daiyoukai of the South, and even a visit from his smoothly irritating mother. What had started as a routine inspection of his territories had spun out into a beyond ridiculous affair that he no longer had any patience for. 'One would think that the idiots in the west could withhold some trouble' he thought angrily, though as always he did not evince anything of the kind.

Dipping back down through the thick grey curtain, he wrinkled his sensitive nose slightly. The pressure of these clouds was all wrong……… too heavy somehow, almost stifling. Every form of light had bowed to their obscuring presence, as if they were serving as a sobered warning to some trouble that lay ahead. And there within their enveloping folds, Sesshoumaru's keen nose detected just the barest hint, an infinitesimal trace of demon energy. Surging downwards with the following winds towards a mountainous forest , he found himself completely disinterested.

'As long as this thing stays clear of the Western Empire, it is clearly no concern of mine.'

Sesshoumaru began tapering back the flow of energy from beneath him, slowing his flight down as he came into view of the mountain estate of his father. Nestled in a niche between two peaks, the dark lacquered wood and sumptuous red colors of the house held some of the only memories he had of his foolish father, before he had followed his mother to her estate high above the peaks of these very mountains. Here in this house, where the calming scents of the ancient forest trickled through the rooms he would seek some rest before continuing his journey.

Touching down into the forest floor with light grace, he turned to look for his vassal behind him. Little Jaken- whom was clutched onto the very tip of Sesshoumaru's voluminous tail in a resolute sleep- showed no sign of acknowledging the gaze of his lord. After settling his tail back into its usual resting place upon his shoulder, Sesshoumaru vented a touch of his headache outwards by giving Jaken a swift kick to the head. A loud sputtering and then garble of nonsensical words followed the youkai's wake-up call, followed by apologetic bowing to the indifferent back of his master.

"My most humble of apologies my lord" Jaken stuttered, " I did not realize that we had already returned to your estate from the presence of your honored mother!"

Ignoring his useless speech, Lord Sesshoumaru walked through the ornately carved archway and into the carefully manicured gardens that spread around the house. "Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru!" Greeted a line of bowing servants, but he strode past them and into the house without a trace of recognition or interest. "Jaken," he spoke evenly without turning his head. " Go to the stables and ensure that Ah-Uhn is receiving the proper care, and that the affairs of the household are in order. We leave in the morning."

"Yes my lord, at once!" Jaken cried adoringly, turning off into a branching hallway at top speed until the sound of his heavy footsteps had a fallen away completely. Continuing straight down the dark, smooth hallway at a constant pace, Sesshoumaru's ears quickly picked up the scurrying activity of a few servants in the room he was headed for. 'No doubt completing the preparations that should have been finished long ago' he scowled mentally. 'The useless fools.'

Sure enough, as he turned the corner and came into view of his room the servants were in blur of motion; lighting the lanterns, placing fresh water, sliding open the delicate walls to the outside gardens, and pouring fresh ink into the stone on his table. He entered the room silently, allowing his irate energy speak for him in sending the servants away; he would suffer no unwanted interruptions tonight. As the beautifully painted doors slid closed behind his back, Sesshoumaru listened to the fading steps for a moment before releasing a minute exhale of relief. This was the silence he demanded, that he ultimately desired. Nothing passing through his ears but the moaning requiem of the ancient forest.

After slowly removing his boots, armor, and two swords, Sesshoumaru leaned elegantly back on the arrangement of cushions in the center of the room. Slipping his eyes shut against the now fading headache, he allowed his mind to wander onto a path it had unwillingly taken quite often in the last two months…… one that lead him to the little village in the southeast guarded by Inuyasha…… the village that held Rin.

It had been far too long since he had observed her progress, finding it beyond his seemingly infinite tolerance to stay away from her for longer than two weeks. Perhaps that was part of the cause of this infernal headache. Was she safe? He had heard rumors of raiding bandits near her location. Was she well? He knew there was famine down in the south. That child seemed to have a knack for getting herself in trouble, and the fact that he was not aware of her current condition was irritating. All of the things that he didn't know chafed him beyond belief, not being one for accepting limitations easily. In his mind's eye, he saw her clearly on the day before all of this madness had begun in his lands. There, in the darkness of the old Miko's hut, her umber eyes dancing with happiness and excitement. It never usually took much with Rin, but the gift of the sash had clearly pushed her beyond her young senses. She filled the air with delighted giggles and rambling prattle as the fine silk ran between her fingers, looking up at him with the largest smile that her face could manage.

Even now in memory, he felt an uncomfortable….. Curiousness, at the child's smile. An unsettling…… relief. That carefree smile of hers somehow always dredged up these unwanted emotions. Lord Sesshoumaru opened his glowing eyes gently to stare at the room in front of him, mildly pleased that no one could see the inner machinations of his wandering mind. Though he needed very few nights of rest to keep his body strong, he could feel that tonight was clearly going to be one of those nights.

***********************************

It was well beyond dawn now, and the suns' progress into the warm sky should have already begun. The disturbing problem was that there _was_ no progress. None at all. Only a gathering layer of the thick, sinuous grey clouds could be seen from every corner of the land. Rather than getting lighter with the break of day, it was getting steadily darker across Japan.

Hanging in the air, a stagnant malignance weighed down heavily upon those that had even the slightest measure of spiritual sense. Despite the constant winds that blew in from the west and the relatively stable temperature, the pressure in the air was unmistakable. Outside of a hut in the outskirts of Kaede's village, these strange events were being observed by a an uneasy pair. "I don't know what it is," murmured the young man in dark robes to his gaping wife "But something is causing this unnatural weather. Something… terrible….."

"I feel it too, so that means it _must _be strong….." She muttered in response. Turning her smoldering sienna eyes upon her husband, she added " well, at least it's not ruining the crops."

Tearing his eyes from the foreboding sky, the monk planted a thin wooden staff into the ground with a firm arm; causing the thin golden rings around the carving at the top to jingle merrily. Reaching a hand to encircle her waist, he fixed her with his best mesmerizing stare. Deep, oceanic blue eyes captured hers and he said in a soothing voice " Leave it to you to see the good in everything," while his hand on her waist had started a suspicious path southward……..

_**SMACK!!!!! **_

Walking wearily up the dirt path into view of Sango and Miroku's hut, Rin knew that the couple were awake by the ringing sound of assault that reached her ears. Even in the ocean of tiredness she was drowning in she couldn't stop a small smile from touching her lips, accompanied by a thin giggle. Apparently the monk Miroku was still a lecher -according to the laughing testimony of Kagome- even as a married man. Though Kagome insisted that Sango now actually only slapped him out of playfulness rather than actual anger. Coming into view of the three room wooden home next to a tall, swaying oak tree Rin narrowed her eyes to see a shining red handprint on the grinning monk's face. She was used to playfulness that involved rolling around in a beautiful field of flowers, but then again there seemed to be many other levels of playfulness that she hadn't experienced yet.

The demon slayer was muttering angrily at her husband ( " if the kids have woken up then so help me Miroku,-" ) as Rin announced her arrival with her customary wave. Interrupting her husbands' fast excuses ( " but Sango my love, it's been two days since we last-" ) Sango turned to smile down at the girl cheerfully. "Rin, how are you today?"

Though other, more unpleasant words crossed her mind at the question, Rin answered steadily " I'm fine Lady Sango. How are you all?" Sango peered at Rin's face hard for a few seconds, and then gently kneeled down to look her straight in the eyes. A flutter of nervousness flew through her at the women's studious examination. What was she looking at?! "Rin, " Sango said evenly, reaching out a single finger towards her face. " You aren't sleeping well, are you?" Unable to stop her lips from twisting into an uncomfortable frown, Rin immediately regretted coming here. She had forgotten how observant the experienced demon slayer was. A smooth touch underneath her eye caused Rin to look away swiftly while Sango gently traced the shadows underneath the young girls' dark amber eyes; Rin didn't want to have to look the woman right in the eyes. Then she would undoubtedly see far too much…….

"Well who would sleep well with all that wind last night?!" Rang out a falsely cheerful voice.

Sango started slightly, and to Rin's relief looked up to greet the three figures joining them. "Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo- good morning!" Miroku greeted in his earnest voice. " Yeah, and what's so good about it!?" Inuyasha snapped back. Looking a the priestess and the hanyou, Rin could not help but feel that they looked just as tired as she did. Stepping flush next to her, a thinly muscled arm wrapped warmly around her shoulders before she had time to say her greetings. Without bothering to think about it, Rin leaned into the comforting weight of Kagome next to her; feeling relief at the unfamiliar sensation of being held. "Don't mind him," Kagome's voice sounded quickly from above her. "The wind just kept us up last night. Did you hear how loud it was? Crazy!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered mutinously as Rin turned her eyes on the sulking face that was so like her lords'….. " The wind, and unexpected wake-up calls." "Oho!" Miroku chimed in teasingly, " Late night wake up calls, hmm? I don't think it was noise from the wind that was keeping you up Inuyasha!" He turned his eyes speculatively towards Kagome before adding " though you think he'd be a little happier to hear that kind of noise…." Inuyasha turned to Miroku with a serious look, beginning with " whatever Miroku, you know Kagome and I haven't-" when two things happened in quick succession to end the conversation.

"INUYASHA, SIT!!!" "Wha? ACK!!" _**SLAM!!!! SMACK!!!!!! **_

………………

"Ah, I don't think I deserved that Sango…." "mmmph, what the hell Kagome!?!"

Turning her tired eyes into the soft fabric of Kagome's Miko robes, Rin let her thoughts drift away from the conversation. She could feel the welcome relief of sleep stealing over her drooping, weighted limbs, smiling a little in distant anticipation. What little sleep she could get these days was where she wanted to be. Sleep was where she could revisit her lord, and stay happy in those untroubled memories.

Just before drifting away to visit Sesshoumaru, Rin heard the adult's conversation change……

" So you feel you guys feel it too, huh?"

"Like something's coming? Yeah. Something big."

" Big and evil. I can just barely sense a demonic energy."

"Well these clouds defiantly aren't normal…."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they were almost like…."

"Like a what? Spit it out!"

" Almost like a warning……"

**A/N:** Phew, that was a long one. Sigh, I'm just a sucker for a good romance. Next chapter we meet our foe, and the race begins! Pretty please leave me a review on your way out, Until next time : D


	3. A Rise and A Fall

**A/N: **Hey guys, so here we go with chapter three and I must tell you, I'm having way too much fun with this story! I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

Rising slowly from the depths of the ocean, a tiny human figure placed one foot surely after the other despite the thick sand pulling against her soles. Having passed the darkest areas of crushing silence long ago, the land was now sloping upwards towards shore as the water became pleasantly warmer. Even the color had improved, the listless light from the clouded skies above radiating down through the waves to bring about a comforting cerulean color. Every slow step through the water brought her closer towards the distant beach in view over the rippling waves, but just one look her face would have sent you running in the other direction just as fast as your legs could possibly carry you. Every step she took scattered the sealife for miles around; Sending them tearing away through the water in abject terror. To them, her footfalls rang throughout the water like the distantly tolling of bells of the underworld; Heavy with bewildering sorrow, deep with terrifying anger.

Stopping for a moment, the tiny woman allowed the pale white sand to swirl about her bare feet and legs in tickling spiral eddies while she took a deep breath of the water around her. Flavors and sensations flowed in through the liquid, telling her stories from the country that lay beyond the shoreline.

Metallic human blood and chalky bones; war and feuding.

Rich, mature wood and juicy waving grass; plentiful flora.

Sweet, satisfying silk cloth and dark, tangy ink; burgeoning industry.

And then, something a little more subtle……

Firm, heavy, cloying energy; all at once weak and overpoweringly sharp…living demons.

A satisfied smile curved her delicious, blooming pink lips. That was the one she wanted. Taking another slow step forward, she made her way towards the end of the ocean waves with more determination than ever. Emerging slowly from the rolling surf, inch by inch her figure was revealed into the light of the day; First with the top of her head, then her face and shoulders. Shaking free of the waves, it was impossible to know that she had just crossed thousands of miles underneath the ocean. Not a drop of water rolled off of her creamy pale skin, nor clung to her silk and cashmere robes. Yet inch by inch, she was revealed to be something that should never, ever have existed in this world.

Appallingly, horrifically, terrifyingly beautiful.

A tiny height of 5'1 contained a stunning hourglass figure, boasting wickedly curving hips and a drawn, fragile waist. Richly colored silver robes draped from her shoulders to hug her body in all the right places, or fall loosely down to announce her every move into the air with a ringing of delicate crystal, pearl and silver beads. Her bare arms, legs, neck and face were covered in satin smooth alabaster skin, the exact color of a white peach glittering with fresh dew in the morning sun. Gentle collar bones and a long graceful neck were adorned by shining corn silk tresses, hanging cleanly in light curls down to her lower back. This physical beauty was ethereal and consuming, until her face came into view.

Though a heart shaped face held the same fair skin with just a hint blossoming pink on her cheeks and lips, that wasn't what held the gaze. Rather it was her eyes that were in such clear juxtaposition to the rest of her lightly colored appearance. Glittering granite orbs of malevolent black set firmly into human sockets. The bleakest shade ever to be conceived as it drew in all light around her, trapping it forever in a hopeless midnight that put to shame the deepest pits of hell. No mercy, no reprieve. Only the darkest feelings of bloodlust, hatred, and domination. Nothing more, noting less.

" Inutaisho, have you missed me?" she whispered gently to no one in particular.

As her whisper carried out into the wind, the clouds noticeably darkened. And leaking from the very skin on her feet, a thick mist began to creep outwards upon the land without hesitation or interference.

***********************************

At first she was aware of only how heavy her limbs were, and the uncomfortable pricklings of feeling that were now popping within them. Everything around her was silent save for the whispered melody of the wind as it blew through the nearby forest. Her mind was hazy, full of only the dream she had been having of herself and Lord Sesshoumaru back in the days when he had hunted Naraku. It had been a very nice dream, bursting with the happiness that seemed to have left her life recently. Then she became aware of something thick and soft underneath her face that was filled with complex scent of the deep forest on a warm day………. A futon?

Pulling her protesting eyelids open and pushing herself over onto her back, Rin found herself on a futon in the middle of dark room. To be so dark, what time was it? How had she gotten there? Raising her eyebrows in confusion as she searched her groggy memory, she remembered wandering through the village last night….. Then meeting with her friends in the morning? But then how was she here……. And where was here?!

Scanning the room quickly, Rin caught sight of something that made her heart sputter in shock. A pair of smoldering golden eyes were carefully watching her, glowing fiercely out the darkness around her. Sitting up just as fast as her exhausted limbs would allow, she croaked out two eager words in a sleep-laden voice "Lord Sesshoumaru!?"

Silence greeted her query, at first, followed by a quick blink from the golden eyes.

" Feh. Sorry, wrong brother."

As the petulant answer rang through the air, Rin did not notice the blunted edge of pity that tinged Inuyasha's voice. Her lips immediately fell in sharp disappointment, which mixed into her exhausted body to create a bewilderingly terrible combination. She had been so sure that it was him for a split second, it had momentarily erased all of the past two months of confusion and doubt. " I thought that maybe you were him…." she repeated out into the open air, unable to quite release all of the sadness that had dripped into her voice. With her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she could now see Inuyasha as he leaned against the doorway, his sword resting over his shoulder and his eyes searching her face intently. The eyes boring into hers were so much more intense than the demon slayer's that she almost felt the uncomfortable, smoldering heat of their golden glow penetrating into her hollow body. She didn't know how long they had stared at one another, or if maybe he had just seen everything that he needed to see. Rin couldn't imagine what he could have been looking for in her; She was feeling so empty with this fresh disappointment that for a moment she seriously doubted that her fragile heart was still beating.

Still watching Inuyasha dully, her eyes blanched at the light that he was letting in by raising the bamboo door covering. "Kagome!" He called out into the next room, twisting his whole head out into the doorway to see properly. "The kid's awake." Turning heavy eyes away from the affronting grey light that was now filling this room, Rin thought vaguely of the last time she had eaten anything or taken a drink. The aching in her belly and the dizziness in her movements told her that it must have been awhile……. Maybe it was yesterday? Or the day before? 'Lord Sesshoumaru always asked me to take care of myself every time he came here.' she thought dimly. Did that matter now? If he had really stopped coming back for her, then……. What was important now?

Welling up hot and unbidden, tears blurred her vision while she made no attempt whatsoever to stop them. She wanted to stop these horrible thoughts- wanted to stop the dull, resonate aching of her heart. It was like someone had pulled the rug right out from under her feet and now she didn't know how to stand back up again. After so many years of misery, she had finally found someone who made her feel alive…… and now that he was gone, she didn't know how to live anymore.

******************************

Kagome entered her bedroom silently, trading a disparing look with Inuyasha. He was staring at the little girl on the bed with such intensity that for a single moment, she was not surprised that Rin had mistaken his eyes for those of his older brother's. Sitting hunched in the middle of their futon, the young girl did not seem to notice that Kagome had come to kneel in front of her. Looking down into Rin's tear stained face, a split second of absolute pity and terror overcame her and caused her heart to painful beat. There was no hope left in the once cheerful face; no light coming from her broken eyes. Rin wasn't even sobbing….. She was simply drawing in one shallow breath after another. She was drowning. Drowning right before the miko's horrified eyes.

"Inuyasha, come over here and help me." Kagome ordered, thinking fast. He was beside her in an instant, his heavy voice asking " what do you need?" "Help get her onto my back please, then find one of my full water bottles and some steamed buns. I'm going to take her out to get some fresh air" Kagome commanded, feeling the feather weight of the still small 11-year-old against her back just soon as she had turned around. Inuyasha raced out of the room in a flying blur of red and silver, the sounds of his cacophonous searching suddenly filling the room beyond. Locking her arms underneath Rin's limp legs, Kagome shifted her weight forward and stood up gently. Now positive that the girl was securely on her back, she strode forward into the main room and towards the doorway.

Taking the small satchel that Inuyasha held out for her, Kagome gave her beloved a single glance before motioning to the silent Shippo to follow her out the door and into the pale grey afternoon.

******************************

Concentrating on what she was eating, it did not occur to Rin to question as to how she has gotten out in this forest meadow. Though it was not usually her custom to focus on what she was eating, her demanding ination would accept no less. She was savoring the deliciously cool water as it washed over her tongue; coveting the pillow soft texture of the buns as her teeth tore down to the gently spiced vegetables inside. She knew that Kagome and Shippo were watching her- I mean, when it had taken them 10 minutes to eat one bean bun, what else could they be doing?- and also stealing furtive glances at one another when they thought she wasn't looking. She was eating as carefully as she could, watching her companions secretly, gazing around the meadow listlessly; absolutely anything to avoid thinking.

If she thought about it anymore, Rin was sure she would follow her feet out of the village and never look back. She would travel up towards the west, to seek out her lord and ask him the earnest question that was aflame with every beat of her heart. A tiny part of her was trying to ignore the fact that maybe she wouldn't want to hear the answer he would give her if she was ever to find him. Taking another bite of her bun and diving into the flavor, Rin thoughtlessly banished that doubt as far down as she could. Somehow, amidst the crippling sorrow that consumed her whenever she allowed her mind think about Lord Sesshoumaru, she was refusing to accept what had seemed to have already happened…….

"A-hem!"

Tearing her eyes away from the intricate dance of the trees in the wind, she found Kagome and Shippo both looking at her with pointedly. Of course, where were her manners?! "Thank you for the food and drink lady Kagome" She said quickly, struggling to put life into the words but hearing herself fail dismally. " Ah no, not at all Rin. I just wanted to get you attention really….." Kagome answered with a quick smile and wave of her hand. Rin felt a spark of relief ignite in her heart as Kagome began to speak fluidly; this was exactly the distraction she wanted.

"Rin, I wanted to bring you out here because well….. We all know that these last two months have been really hard on you." Rin stopped chewing, swallowing hard the half-ground lump of food in her mouth. Was Kagome really going to talk about her Lords' disappearance when she was trying desperately not to think of that very subject?

"Umm, Lady Kagome I-" Rin began but Kagome quickly waved her hands again to cut her off.

" No wait Rin please, just hear me out!" Kagome begged. " It's just that well, y'know, in light of the past two months, Shippo, Inuyasha and I were wondering if maybe…….…….. Well, if maybe you wanted to come live with us?" Kagome practically blurred the last word together she had said them so fast, perhaps seeing the look of genuine confusion that had dawned on the young girl's features. "Live…. With, you?" Rin repeated slowly.

"Yeah!" Shippo chimed in, " It's really great Rin! Kagome and Inuyasha took me in when my parents died and I was all on my own, and though Inuyasha can be kinda mean and a bit of an idiot sometimes, it's usually a lot of fun! We could be just like a big family!" Rin turned to the Kitsune who was her occasional playmate and wondered why he wasn't making any sense either. What were they talking about?!

"Lady Kagome, Shippo, I can't live with you," Rin stated matter-of-factly. " Lord Sesshoumaru expressly forbid me from living under the same roof as his half brother. You know that……" This seemed so obvious to her that she didn't even register the gentle expression of pity that was evolving over Kagome's beautiful face. Had they actually forgotten? " You were there when my lord said it…." She trailed off uncertainly, looking at the two of them in turn.

"Rin," Kagome said gently, her eyes exuding pity. "After what's happened in the last two months…. We really don't think that Sesshoumaru will mind. "

The words rang out into the air, somehow too heavy to be carried away by the steady winds. Each one so much louder than the one before, that Rin was soon aware of a odd ringing in her ears. Her heart rate began to ramp up, pumping blood painfully fast into her abused extremities as the full meaning of the statement fell into place piece by piece. 'They wanted me to live with them, because…… they…… think…. That Lord Sesshoumaru isn't……. isn't going to come back for me??'

All at once, Rin's heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she felt like her very bones were screaming in protest. The hollow place in her heart now felt like it was exploding into a million tiny shreds of memories that she had made with Lord Sesshoumaru in her life. 'A big family?!' she cried out into her mind. 'But they can't be my family! They just can't be, it could never be the same!' It was just too much, too much to bear! It was lies! He _was_ coming back, he _had_ to!

Erupting out of her lips in an agonized scream, the confusion in her heart escaped into a single word.

"**NOOO!!!"**

Suddenly she was on her, using the energy from the food she had just packed away to make a head long dash into the a split second she had made up her mind as the trees blurred past her indiscriminately; She had to leave. Ignoring the ringing pleas of Kagome and Shippo that were echoing behind her, every ounce of confusion and doubt only served to make her legs push her faster into the deep forest. 'I'll go to him,' thinking fast. 'I'll go to the lands of the west, to where Lord Sesshoumaru lives!' "He hasn't forgotten me!" She choked out over her ragged breathing. " I just know! He couldn't- he wouldn't!!!" It didn't matter that she didn't recognize where she was anymore, or that she had just run away from the village without any supplies. She knew she could survive just fine on her own; She had done it for too many years before the fall of Naraku to doubt that now. Though perhaps if she had been paying a bit more attention to the downward sloping terrain- rather than her own wild, half formed plans to run away to the west, that is- she might have seen the very large tree root that caught her little feet together, and sent tumbling downwards head over heels.

**************************************

Leaning against the doorway to his little house, Inuyasha wasn't listening to the irritatingly friendly conversation that the monk was having with his Racoon Demon friend a few feet away. ( Apparently just passing through, is what he thought he had heard.) Nor could he stop the incessant tapping of his right foot or the nervous fidgeting of his strong fingers on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. No, he was far too busy mentally framing insults towards his bastard of an older brother with absolutely every filthy word he could come up with. Knitting his eyebrows together in concentration, he was trying just as desperately to erase the way Rin's face had looked back in his bedroom from his mind's eye. Every single time it would float back up to surface he would forget whatever insult he had just come up with, trying to cope with the unfamiliar pity that his conscience demanded of him. Though he knew what Kagome was trying to tell the kid, He really didn't want to take another kid in under his roof. But then again he didn't think he could live with himself ( or Kagome for that matter) if he just left her alone to suffer.

"Goddamn it Sesshoumaru," he growled under his breath. " Just what the hell are you playing at by leaving the kid here like this? What am I, A friggin' daycare?!"

Swiveling back on top of his head, his ears picked up a sound that immediately ceased his musings. From a far distance and closing fast, someone was shouting against the wind in panic……. Shouting his name. "Kagome!" He yelled, instantly on alert and spreading his senses out into the area. Jumping away from the doorway, he was quickly joined by the Miroku and Hatchi after hearing the urgency in his voice. A quick scan of the skies revealed the girl racing towards the village on Shippo's pink balloon form; her face aflame with fear and panic, her scent saturated with worry. Gripping the Tetsusaiga, he perked his ears to hear what she was saying while she dropped into rapid descent. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She screamed. "It's Rin, she ran away into the forest!"

Experiencing a very rapid and disorienting combination of relief and fear at the same time, he ran forward to catch her as she jumped off of the balloon in reckless abandon. "Damn it Kagome, are you alright?! What's going on?!" Already talking fast by the time her thin frame had landed in his cradled arms, Kagome blurted out "it's Rin! Rin! She ran off into the forest and I couldn't follow her! Inuyasha we have to go find her, it's not safe!! Please! Please we have to go!!"

Setting Kagome down, quickly, he released his grip on Tetsusaiga with an irritated growl. " What the hell was she thinking doing something stupid like that!?" Behind him, Kagome and Shippo were already dashing off towards the forest with a loose plan to split up while Miroku ran for Sango. "Hey!" He called after them in frustration. "You'll never find her you idiots, just stay in the village!" Pushing himself forward he quickly surpassed them and was speeding through the ancient forest. As the soft mossy ground gave way beneath his naked feet he leapt into the air to swing forward from a couple low hanging boughs. Though the wind whistled past him, he barely even noticed it blowing his hair into silver chaos. He was searching the air, taking in huge breaths through his sensitive nose to try and find the one he was looking for. A genuine, warm scent like blown wild roses on a spring day……..

…………. There! To the south!

"Goddamn it kid," He ground out, trying his best to bed down the concern that was coursing through him while he ran forward. " You had better be alright!"

*****************************

For a moment, both choice and necessity demanded that she didn't move at all. She was sure she had crashed down a good 50 feet from where she had caught her feet in the tree root, and despite the cacophonous ringing in her ears she was also sure that she was currently laying in something very wet.

One by one the aches and pains of her unexpected descent registered to her scrambled brain as petals might bloom from a sleeping bud. An acute throbbing from her ankles, a rapidly darkening bruise on her left hip and cheek, and dull resonating aches from the ribs on her right side. Silently frowning at her own foolishness, Rin vaguely wondered why she hadn't been watching where she was going. 'I was so anxious to get away that I ended up getting myself into this…..'

Noticing the ring in her ears beginning to fade into a dull roar, the little girl ( and she _did _feel very little right now) gingerly opened her eyes and pushed herself upright on shaky strength. She quickly realized that she had landed in in the shallow edges of the rapidly running river that cut through Inuyasha's forest, heavy rivulets of water running off her tangled hair and tender face to fall back into the flow. Not bothering to crawl back onto shore, Rin simply shifted her weight to sit waist deep in the sparkling water with an ungainly splash. Extending her feet out into the teasingly pleasant current, she attempted to take a deep breath with immediate complaint from her aching ribs. 'Probably more bruises,' she thought mildly, 'but I've defiantly had worse…..'

She was more preoccupied with why she was suddenly so calm. Where was the frenzy that had seized her only moments before? Where was the unbearable pain from the darkest regions of her soul? It was still there as far as she could tell, but somehow oddly muted. 'Perhaps the fall knocked me into madness?' she wondered with a childish smile. 'That's surely what Master Jaken would say!' Glancing down at her distorted fingers underneath the surface of the water, she wiggled them in enjoyment of the slightly chilly temperature.

'Or maybe,' she mused further, 'This is a magic river that washed away all of my pain!' Allowing herself a quick smile, she realized that sharp complaints of her body cast a loud objection to that theory. 'Maybe not.'

It was as her eyes slid out of focus that her blissfully empty mind posed the question. A question that had never quite formed until now, lurking instead just behind the dense clouds of her worries and doubts for the last two months. A question that was all at once the foundation of her existence and the height of her fears; it left her lips with a curious reverberating weight.

" What….. am I, to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

A loud splashing sound immediately smashed her reverie as she whipped her head around to see where the growing sound was coming from. Pulling away the soaking tendrils of hairs that had whipped into her face, she watched as two bobbing green figures followed the swift current around the river bend. They seemed to be having a loud sort of converstaion between the two of them, not yet taking any notice of the battered little girl that was watching them. _"I'm telling you, that's what I heard!" _Chimed one to the other in a querulous voice. _"Well if I hadn't heard something similar, then I would tell you tell you've had too much sake!" _Countered the other right back.

Rin smiled curiously, cocking her head to the side as the figures floated closer; They seemed to be water kappas of some kind, as each didn't seem to be swimming in the water but rather floating with an unnatural grace. _"They say she's scary beautiful too, heh! No wonder she's never taken a husband!" _Chuckled the second Kappa back to the first, eliciting a similar chortle. _"No surprise that she's going for that fellow's head instead of his loins, eh?!" _The first Kappa turned to the other after a short laugh and asked _"What was his name again?"_

Turning to the first Kappa with a roll of his eyes, the second chided _"Oh come on. You've got to be the only water creature in the whole country who doesn't know you idiot!" _The second Kappa spluttered in embarrassment. Rolling his humorously bulbous eyes, what the Kappa said next wiped the bemused smile clean off of Rin's face.

"_The son of the Infamous Dog General, that Daiyoukai of the west. Lord Sesshoumaru."_

Jumping to her feet in a huge spray of water, Rin held her hands out to the shocked creatures and yelled "Wait, please Master Kappa! What did you just say!?" The adrenaline pumping out her heart quickly erased all of her aches, replacing them with a revving sense of panic. They were talking about Lord Sesshoumaru as if he was in some kind of trouble! Not even bothering to notice the gaping mouths of the two demons due to her sudden appearance ( for they had been far too engrossed in their conversation to even notice her) Rin waded out into the river towards them in ungainly steps. "Please!" She begged again, "What did you say about the Lord of the West!?"

The Kappas seemed to recover themselves, and exchanged curious looks. Treading water in place, the first looked to the second, who shrugged and then turned to Rin. _"Well miss, we're water creatures, so we hear everything that goes on in the country through the rivers," _he began. _" And the rumor goes like this. You see those clouds? These aren't any normal clouds- they're more like the advance warning from a certain approaching Demigod." _Rin nodded quickly, eager for the conversation to continue. _" It's the Demigod of the Liquid Mist, and the word is that she's coming here to this country to settle some old dispute."_

"A dispute? With Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Rin squeaked out, but the second Kappa shrugged his shoulders again. _"Well, apparently it was originally a dispute with his father, The Dog General himself. But since he's long gone, its now fallen to his only son and heir." _Rin's mind began to race, the words spilling out of her mouth in a jumble. " Are they going to argue? Lord Sesshoumaru's so smart, there's no way he'd lose!" Piping in for the first time, the first Kappa gave a whiny chortle before fixing her with an incredulous stare. _" Hey kid, are you mad? She's not going to argue with him- she's going to kill him; And no one survives an attack from a Demigod."_

Instead of beating harder, Rin's heart seemed to ice over. She was coming…. To.. ……kill him? All of the figures in the river were silent for a moment, the Kappas staring in unrestrained curiosity at the horrified little girl who was sopping wet and smeared with bruises.

The sound of fast running footsteps burst into audibility, and before all three of them could properly turn to see who was coming a figure in bright red leapt off of the last two feet of the steep hill to land in the river with a massive splash. Bloodless, breathless, and absolutely pissed, Inuyasha looked from the battered Rin to the two shocked Kappas for less than a second before a spitting an enraged growl into the air. "YOU BASTARDS!!!" Snatching up the now cowering little creatures into one fist, he held them right up against his face as he loudly demanded " DID YOU DO THIS TO HER!?!"

Seconds from an untimely and painful death, the dripping little Kappas began to scramble incoherent words into the air as Rin quickly came back to herself. "Inuyasha, wait please! They didn't do this- it's true!" The two Kappas began nodding in fervent agreemnt, motioning between themselves and her as fast as they could. Flicking his narrowed eyes a fraction of an inch to survey her, Rin decided to quickly continue before the enraged Hanyou killed the two just for good measure. " Please! You have to listen to them, listen to what they just told me!"

Darting his eyes between his cowering captives and her pleading face, he was still not moving despite the rising level of panic that was threatening to over come her. Wading over to him, she looked up at him from her tiny stature and cried "Please Inuyasha, Please!?" He seemed to consider her for a second, before snapping his eyes back to the two demons. " You got somethin' to say to me?!" He demanded gruffly, adding in a rough shake of his fist for good measure. Without hesitation the water creatures launched into their previous tale, cutting over one another in their haste to finish. As soon as they were finished, one of them squeaked _"But she'll be at his estate in less than four days and that's all we know, we swear! We swear, so please don't kill us!!"_

Unable to quite believe his ears, Inuyasha dropped the little creatures in shock; who began swimming with the current as soon as they hit the water, clearly desperate to put as much distance between themselves and the momentarily distracted half demon as possible. Neither Rin nor Inuyasha had noticed when they vanished from sight, nor spoken a word since the end of the tale. Looking up at his smoldering golden eyes with her own of peppery cinnamon, she was almost too lost in her own inner turmoil to hear when he finally broke the silence.

"Holy Shit."

**A/N: **Nice cliff hanger, hmm? Next chapter the race is on as the adventure ramps up into action! Pretty please leave me a review on your way out, thank you!


	4. Burning The Midnight Oil

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Today is my 21st birthday, so here is a present for you : D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

It really wasn't very often that life in the feudal era came to a stand still. After all, the fields were _not_ going to tend to themselves, and the food was _not_ going to appear out of thin air. To live with any semblance of comfort meant work, and lots of it. Days and nights, season and years would pass by the regular interval of rising with the sun to work, and then retiring when it had set. So when it came to be that there was no longer any sun to be seen, and the people in the village were greeted day in and day out by the ceaseless grey clouds now tinged with heavy black, most simply tried to just go about their lives as if nothing was happening above them. And, for a time that worked. But as this day began drawing to a close and the latest meteorological event came sweeping in upon the winds, it became quickly obvious that regular life could not go on any longer.

As the curtain of night drew over the heavens, the empty streets of the village were submerged a deathly silence; any interrupting noise quickly ending without delay. Residents were either tucked away inside their houses or just beneath the overhangs of their tile roofs; No lowing from the laboring oxen, no grinding of the ploughs against the earth. Not even any straining cart wheels traveling down the uneven streets. From out of doorways and behind curtains, shining eyes stared out at the scene with an even mix of curiosity and terror. If the ceaselessly swarming grey clouds hadn't been enough, then what had now moved in over the land certainly was.

Thin, moisture laden mist was hanging in the air, seemingly unaffected by the sweeping winds that now blew in from the west at a near constant pace. Neither warm nor cold, blinding nor availing. The mists had consumed everything in their path in less than a day, then lingered upon the air as if waiting for a sign. It was immediately apparent that this was no ordinary mist- since ordinary mist would have easily succumbed to the slightest breath of wind anyway- in the way that it felt. This sinuous sheer substance seemed to seep right down into a persons' soul; filling them with the quaking dread of an unnamed fear. Whispering within them that they should stay out of sight, out of the way of whatever was coming.

Over at old Kaede's hut, small hints of a glowing fire within were peeping out of the drawn doorway curtain. Though the strange weather outside was certainly known to them, it didn't actually seem to have any place in the heated conversation. Sitting inside around the warm crackling fire, Inuyasha held his sword over his shoulder and his hands buried in the deep sleeves of his fire red Kimono. Next to him, Kagome was listening intently with one arm around a very anxious Rin and the other resting over Shippo's young shoulders. On the other side of the flames Miroku and Sango matched one another with serious expressions, their thighs just barely brushing as they rested close. Finally the silent Hatchi and Kaede completed the loose circle, both vaguely wondering exactly how long they were going to simply sit back and debate the issue.

***************************************************************************************************

" Huh! Whoever said we were going to help the bastard, Miroku?!"

Bathed in the substantial light of the cooking fire, Inuyasha gave his ears a backwards flick while he affixed the monk with his most ferocious stare. The young monk answered the gaze with his own sober expression, turning the calming force of his fathomless oceanic eyes upon his friend. To say that the half demon was irritated may have been far too much of an understatement, but then again to say that he had no right to be would have been far too much of an overstatement. " Be reasonable," Miroku answered patiently " If we interfere in this battle, then you know that that is how Sesshoumaru will see it."

"He's right Inuyasha," Sango chimed in, running her eyes lightly over her fair face. "Sesshoumaru is too proud to ever accept our interference." Turning his seething eyes onto the demon slayer, Inuyasha spat " Well I don't give a damn what he'll think about my interference!"

Looking up from her vigorous stirring of the bubbling stew hanging over the fire, Kaede fixed the petulant Hanyou with her wizened eyes. " Then exactly what d'ye mean by traveling to the lands of the west with all haste Inuyasha?"

" I _mean_ to find my idiot of a brother and jump in on the action! Why should that bastard get to have all the fun?!" A collective series of groans and sighs erupted around the fire. "Inuyasha this isn't some kind of side show attraction! It's a serious battle!" Kagome scolded, her furious eyes boring into the hanyou's turned face. "Feh! What're you all so afraid of?!" He demanded. "My Tetsusaiga would waste that Demigod no problem!"

" But it's not that simple Inuyasha," Sango offered, looking around the circle carefully and settling her eyes on Rin as she continued. " My father once told me that Demigods command immense elemental powers, and are charged by the gods with using them to the betterment of mankind." Drawing in a slow breath, the crackling of the fire was the only noise that could be heard in her brief pause. "This means that their abilities are not like those of a demon; And therefore, unlike anything we have ever faced before. Our attacks may not even work!"

Tossing his head in defiance, the Hanyou quickly jumped back on his defense. "Huh- well I don't give a damn who this bitch is! I'm an heir to my old man too, and I'm not about to let Sesshoumaru have the good fight all to himself!" Shippo, who had been busying himself with a fresh cherry lollipop until this point pulled the red orb from between his fangs, commenting "what an idiot." Immediately venting his annoyance on the Kitsune with a swift whack on the head, the pair began their familiar squabbling back and forth while Kagome voiced her opinion. "Well I don't know about Inuyasha's reasons, but I don't think we should just sit back and let Sesshoumaru get his head ripped off! Remember, he helped us all during the final battle with Naraku."

The others around the circle nodded in begrudging agreement, muttering under their breath all the while. " Even so," Miroku finally spoke, throwing a pointed glance over at Inuyasha- who was childishly stretching poor Shippos' cheeks into a clownish grin- to make sure that he heard him. " We are not even sure that we will be able to do anything against this Demigod; and I for one do not feel like foolishly casting my life away." Taking a deep breath, Miroku closed his eyes, and then finished.

"This is not our fight."

Rin burst in, her voice shrill with panic " No! We must help him!" Nothing answered her plea save for the howling of the wind outside. Momentarily the circle lapsed into complete silence again, the eight companions aglow in the firelight; lost in thought. The prospect of fighting an angry Demigod had them nervously divided, with the prospect of helping the stoic Daiyokai Sessshoumaru only serving to drive the wedge deeper. Inuyasha was the first one to speak, his voice taking on a rare serious tone that reverberated into his honey eyes.

" Well I'm going. You all can stay here if you don't think it's your fight; but I'm not about to let that bastard get his head ripped off. If she's gonna to kill him, then she's gonna have to get through me first."

"But she's a Demigod, Inuyasha." Miroku replied gently. "what can you do against her?…… what can any of us d-"

"_MASTER INUYASHA!"_

All eight heads whipped around in surprise as a familiar steady bouncing sound entered through the doorway. Silhouetted against the brilliant light of the flames, a tiny speck hopped from between the cracks in the door covering and quickly over towards Inuyasha. Making a great leap from the floor and onto the Hanyou's wrinkled nose, Myoga the ancient flea lost no time in drawing out a satisfying taste of rich blood. " Master Inuyasha- tasty as always!" Issuing a growl from down in his throat, he reached up and quickly smashed the little pest flat against his palm. " Myoga you old parasite, what are you doin' here?"

"Probably running away from the Daiyoukai just as fast as he can go" Kagome giggled peevishly, eliciting a similar response from all the others. Puffing himself back into his original form, Myoga huffed " I am doing no such thing! But how do you all already know of the approaching Demigod?" Rin jumped in, informing him of the incident with the Kappas down at the river. " And now we're trying to figure how to help Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Flea!"

Sitting in the softest part of Inuyasha's wide palm, the tiny flea listened carefully and then shook his head. " You needn't bother; Sesshoumaru is as good as dead. Even with his fearsome Bakusaiga and his Daiyoukai status, there is no way that he can stand up against a Demigod. I actually only came here to warn Master Inuyasha to stay away, so-" Suddenly pinching the little demon between thumb and index finger, Inuyasha furiously glared down at him. " Feh! Don't gimme that crap Myoga. There's gotta be a way to stop this thing. Even Naraku wasn't invincible!"

Considering his master for a moment, the little flea hesitated slightly when answering "…. well, there might be a small chance…."

Looking around to see that he had everyone's rapt attention, Myoga cleared his throat before speaking in a stronger tone. " As you probably already know, the approaching Demigod is the Lady of the Liquid Mists. Both the constant heavy clouds and the never-ending mists outside are her doing, and both are quite indicative of her capabilities."

" Inuyasha's father, The Dog General, had a chance encounter with her just before Sesshoumaru's birth; but managed to repel her with a legendary item that he once had in his possession." Inuyasha leaned forward eagerly at these words, asking " so if we have this thing, we can defeat her!?" Myoga scratched his balding head, and then gave it a slow shake. " It is _possible _to defeat her with the item, though still unlikely. However without it, her powers make her nearly invincible."

"Then lets go find it!" Rin gasped, hope shining out of her youthful face. " If it can help Lord Sesshoumaru, then I can go wherever it takes!" Kagome tightened her hold on the young girl's shoulder, saying sharply " Hold on Rin, you're still injured! You cant be going anywhere!" To prove her point, Kagome gestured at the petite ankles that were tightly wrapped against their earlier sprain, and the hideous black and purple bruises that were splattered across her fair skin. " But my lord is in trouble!" Rin retorted, completely ignoring her injuries " I have to go!"

Miroku looked over a the girl with a thoughtful expression, saying slowly " If we split up into two groups, we may have a chance at helping Sesshoumaru…. This might just work….." Looking up from his musing, he stopped talking as he found eight pairs of incredulous eyes staring directly at him. "What?" He asked unabashedly. Looking at her husband with an arch in her thin brow, Sango gave him playful push. "Hey monk, weren't you just the one who was saying that this wasn't our fight?!" "Yeah Miroku, what the hell are you up too?" Inuyasha chimed in.

" What?! I wanted to help Sesshoumaru the whole time- you people have absolutely no faith in me!" A general rolling of the eyes ensued, and the conversation turned back to Myoga as he launched into the tale of the Legendary Item in question. The Mirror in the Mists.

************************************************************************************************

Shifting her weight from one hip to the other, Rin simply could not find even the tiniest shred of patience with which to listen to the tiny flea's tale. Since the very moment she had heard him say that there was a way to help her lord, she was overcome by the boiling mix of emotions that were now jumbling around within her. It was actually all she could do to twist her lips into a puzzled frown at the sensation. Much like different spices in the stew of her soul, she began carefully sorting out each of the distinctive feelings were searing themselves into her fragile heart. She could strongly taste sweet relief at the idea that she was going to see Lord Sesshoumaru very soon. There was also a counter flavor of chilly anxiety that a very dangerous woman was attempting to harm him. A hint of peppery nervousness presented itself at the thought of going on her first adventure; what if she really wasn't the adventuring type? The subtle taste of heady pride finally caught her attention, finding herself glad that for once, she was gong to help her Lord instead of the other way around. And…… there was one more. There, behind all the others, it remained to linger unpleasantly in her mouth…. bitter doubt. The months of waiting and the question it had come to back down in the river had not boiled away. Somehow, she the uncomfortable feeling that it was not going to go away so easily; whether she wanted it to….. Or not.

Flicking her glazed eyes upwards to the see the creamy stew that Kaede was now ladling out into bowls for the company, a fleeting giggle bubbled up to her resolutely sealed lips. All of this soul searching wasn't usually a habit of hers, though she seemed to be getting kind of good at it lately. 'I wonder what Lord Sesshoumaru would think of that…' She wondered, accepting her steaming bowl silently. 'He always looked like he was thinking about something….maybe he would like it if did too?' Drawing a small draught of the piping hot soup between her lips she reveled at the well balanced, zesty broth. If there was one thing that the old Miko could do well besides healing, it was cooking.

"Rin, are you alright?"

Choking on a bit of her stew at the unexpected attention, she glanced up to find the attention of the now silent room trained on her. Blushing heavily, she stammered out "O-of course Lady Kagome. Why?" Finding the young priestess's soulful eyes trained onto her own, Kagome said quietly "well, it just that we were discussing our unexpected problem and you had the strangest smile on your face." A flutter of nervousness darted through her. "Unexpected problem?"

"Yes," Lady Sango answered with a similar analytical look. " You see, in order to help Lord Sesshoumaru within the remaining four days we are going to have to split up and then regroup in the Western Lands. One group will go to alert Seshoumaru, and the other to find the mirror." Rin nodded to show that she was paying attention, painfully aware of the liquid heat still adorning her cheeks. "However, since horses aren't fast enough, and Kohaku still has Kilala with him, Only Hatchi here has the speed to get one group to where they need to be by the end of the four days."

Setting the half finished bowl of stew on the floor, a quick sweep of the expressions in the room told her that this was a very serious problem. Racking her brains for an answer, she tasted the chilly anxiety again. If they didn't find another means of swift transportation, they would never retrieve the mirror in time…… As the brilliant rays of sunlight strike the land at dawn, an equally impressive idea broke over her searching mind. She did know a way to travel that was fast, strong, and reliable! One that had been her ride, companion, and occasional pillow for over a year. 'He's far away, but maybe if get to the top of somewhere really tall….' It just had to work, it just had to! Not even bothering to study the bewildering logistics of her childish plan, Rin whipped her head around to set her the idea into motion.

"Lord Inuyasha!" She said in urgency, locking the Hanyou's curious eyes into her own.

"Yeah?" he answered. Ignoring the confused looks that the rest of her companions were giving her, she ignited the protest of her injured ankles by standing up gingerly. " I need you to take me outside, please. To the top of the sacred tree!" For a moment, the stumped half demon only blinked at her. Taking a hesitant step forward, she swallowed back her pain as best she could. "Please, I think I can help us, but we have to hurry!" Dropping the poor little flea unceremoniously on the floor, ("Ouch! Master you are so cruel to this poor old flea!") he stood up quickly to tower over her with new understanding in his face. " You sure kid?" Rin nodded quickly, and in a flash she was in his arms and speeding through the hazy night air.

Biting back a cry of pain at his hand supporting her bruised ribs, she tried her best to focus on the steady thrumming of his unshod feet against the earth. It was dark now, the air and the sky still ceaselessly in motion with swirling vapor. Impenetrable grey clouds above, gently obscuring mist below. Tucked against his warm red robes, they were out of the village in seconds as he pelted through the blur of living green forest. Closed her stinging eyes for a moment, Rin turned into the hanyou's chest to breathe in his scent. It was so different than Lord Sesshoumaru's, even though they were brothers; Inuyasha smelled of the living earth, Sesshoumaru of the eternal sky. She wondered what that could possibly mean…..

Slowing down his pell-mell run through the forest, Rin opened her eyes when the footsteps slid to a reckless stop in the dew laden grass. There in the dark clearing before her was the their goal.

A thick, unyielding trunk wound its way out of the protective earth and toward the sky, its braches exploding outwards into perfect teardrops of emerald green waving in the midnight winds. Inuyasha held her loosely as he approached the massive tree, the light from his golden eyes burning with unnamed memories. Rin had heard the stories of the God's Tree during her time in Kaede's Village; And she knew that it held a silent, mysterious magic. 'If ever there was a time for the stories to come true' she pleaded inwardly, 'just let it be now!' Interrupting her thoughts, Inuyasha asked "Well we're here kid, so what next?" Pointing upwards, she answered " we have to get to the very top. As high as you can go!"

"Right!" A coiled spring of his strong legs sent them rocketing upwards, leaving her stomach somewhere behind her in a giddily unpleasant jolt. Landing lithely on a sturdy branch, the Hanyou was immediately up the air again; sending a shower of leaves fluttering downwards in his wake. It was only a for moment that they were enveloped by the dark, leafy canopy before Inuyasha burst outwards into the wild winds and back down onto the top branch. Helping her to find her footing against the butter smooth bark, Rin felt him move lower onto another branch to let her have the highest point possible. " Alright, this is it!" he called to her, words dying quickly against the howl of the wind.

Curling her tingling toes over the cold branch beneath her, she securely wrapped her thin arm around the swaying tip of the trunk next to her before looking around. Gasping against the quiet thrill of vertigo that rampaged through her body, Rin witnessed the vast forest canopy beneath her wrestling with the wild winds in an beautifully violent struggle. The wind wrapped its forceful fingers around the limbs and leaves of the forest in an earnest attempt to send them skyward; The trees dug their roots deep into the protective earth, passionately hold fast to themselves. All the while a deafening symphony filled her ears as the tempests recklessly trilled through the melody; the forest grinding out a deep, mournful treble. And amidst the music there was darkness, the stout curtain above the heavens resolutely denying the rippling light of the moon and the stars. Steeling herself from the beauty all around herself, she quickly remembered Lord Sesshoumaru and what was coming towards him every moment. It had to be now or never.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the image of the two headed dragon Ah-Uhn in her mind. She poured all of her strength into the picture, willing herself to remember the way his leathery skin felt and the conversational tone of his growls when she would talk to him. Squeezing her fingers against the frigid bark of the God's Tree until her every muscle deeply ached, she asked first in her mind. "Please Ah-uhn, if you can hear me then come! Lord Sesshoumaru's in trouble! Please, please hear me…."

Throwing her head back, she suddenly shouted to the winds as loud as her lungs would let her; Flaying her throat with the sudden demand. Ringing out into the night sky, the words pierced through the gusts with an arresting force. So much so that she didn't feel the winds die down slightly, or the forest fall still to listen to her words. She didn't even feel the gentle heat that was now pulsing up through the branches of the God's Tree and up into the bark beneath her feet. It was all she could do to say the words, and feel their power reverberating back across her battered body.

"AH-UHN!!! COME BACK!!!!"

**************************************

Standing against the raging winds in a resolute posture, Sesshoumaru became aware of the fact that the dusk had long ago faded into the unearthly darkness of night. Once again there was no moonlight to illuminate the slumbering lands, leaving only a deep sense of unease in its absence. The western facing porch just outside of his chambers allowed him a clear view of the troubled, inky heavens beyond the teeming forests; the very sight that his fathomless eyes had been lost in for most of the day. Dressed only in a thin uwagi and hakama that barely whispered of the color blue, his fine silver hair twisting out behind him in a profusion of ethereal brilliance. Until just a moment ago he had been utterly lost in his contemplation of the gusts rushing over his face, bringing him fell news from every corner of the troubled land. News of a strange arrival on the northeastern shores, and the rippling panic it had sent out in its wake……

'This weather and that arrival are undoubtedly connected,' he concluded. 'Yet do these darkening clouds merely hold a warning, or a premonition?'

Drawing a long, deep breath into his lungs he gently slid his eyes closed to bring himself back to the present. Quitting his mind of the strange tidings that the wind had brought him, an image of the mischievously grinning Rin easily replacing them. It had been his full intention to travel back to the old Miko's village today, and the fact that this bizarre arrival from the Northeast had dared to interrupt his schedule made him want to grind his teeth. And when a sudden, thunderous explosion rent the air on the far corner of his estate he chose not to reopen them lest they bleed red out of pure annoyance. What in the hellfire was that sound!?

Extending his hearing towards the source of the explosion, the air rang with the terrified squeals of his servants while they fled from the plummeting debris. Well lacquered wood hit the earth with a dull thud as the flickering sound of radiating flames sprang into life. Amidst the confusion, the unmitigated fury of two earsplitting roars tore ruthlessly into the racing winds. One in deep bass wove into the other rumbling treble. A brief scraping of ironclad claws tore into the well manicured earth of the gardens before a heavy body threw itself into the air.

'Ah-Uhn has released itself from the stables,' he noted, feeling a dull flicker of curiosity and puzzlement. Drawing his attention, the expected footsteps of Jaken came racing towards his chambers.

"Mi'Lord!" Gasped the little youkai, sliding to a stop at the entrance. Leaning heavily on his two-headed staff, his vassal quickly launched himself into wheezing speech. " Mi'lord! Ah-Uhn has broken free of the stables with a tremendous blast of its blue flames!"

Turning slowly on the spot, Sesshoumaru turned from the view of his swaying gardens to stare blankly down at the terrified expression on Jaken's face. "why."

Trembled slightly under his gaze, Jaken began to speak again without delay. " I do not know mi'lord, but it has taken to the sky with all haste towards the southeast! It would listen to no reason milord, there was no stopping its flight!!" Staring at the quivering Yokai for a moment longer, Sesshoumaru turned again to scan the troubled skies. Narrowing his eyes an infinitesimal margin, he located the wayward dragon already miles away from his estate. Both heads working in unison, it flew amongst the shivering, otherworldly blue flames erupting from its heels, racing as if the very chasms of hell were yawning just behind it.

Sesshoumaru walked forward evenly, down the three steps that placed his boots in the lush grass of his private garden. Extending his hearing outwards again, he noted the chaos that was still in full swing down at the stables. "Jaken." He commanded, not bothering to turn his head or break his train of thought. " Order the servants to douse the flames and clean up the wreckage. Repairs are to begin in the morning."

"Eh, right away milord!" Jaken bowed eagerly. "May I ask then, are we planning to delay our journey by another day?" Sesshoumaru did not reply, suppressing a steady flame of annoyance that was growing against his icy resolve. Lingering for a few moments longer, Jaken finally departed and left Sesshoumaru to his preferred solitude. Looking back upwards at the now tiny speck that was his faithful companion against the sky, the stoic frown and glazed eyes on his face slightly betrayed his inner turmoil. He did not take to the sky to follow it; the actions had been a clear choice made by the creature itself.

Ah-Uhn was the escort of the Daiyokai of the Western Lands, and answered to no one but those of the Western House. The two-headed dragon had been his unwavering companion throughout his life, and had been his fathers' before him. A singularly bizarre creature in appearance to be sure, but with formidable abilities and an even more impressive lifespan. 'Someone called to it, though it could not have been called by my mother,' he surmised. 'Her estate is in the other direction.' Since they were the only members of his house left, he felt an irritating sense of puzzlement at the dragon's actions. 'Perhaps Inuyasha….' quickly dismissing the idea with a blink, he recalled that the dragon had never shown any recognition to the Hanyou as a member of the Western House.

But then who? Where could the creature be traveling to at this time of night, without any thought or consideration to its current master? It recognized no one else…..

Returning his eyes to closed in annoyed confusion, Sesshoumaru could hardly believe the chaos that was going on around him. The forests around his estate were being evacuated by the second as the beasts and demons of all caliber fled from the west in mindless terror. The air was being choked by these damnable mists that refused to obey the rightful forces of nature and reason. His stables were burning to a charred crisp by roaring blue flames, and his oldest companion had now taken off into the sky in some unbidden, urgent pursuit. Growing stronger with every second was the strange presence from the northeastern shores, bearing down upon western lands with stifling malice that seemed to drip down out of the clouds themselves. And on top of it all, he had to delay his journey to see his Rin by yet another day.

Opening his eyes again, he hefted a louder sigh this time at the return of the persistant throb in his temples. His life truly had erupted into the most intolerable sort of madness, and it did not sit well with him by _any_ conceivable means in imagination.

**A/N: **So! Next time the adventure springs into action as the two teams race off to find the mysterious Mirror and locate the annoyed Sesshoumaru. Until then, thanks for reading and please leave me a review on your way out! : D


	5. Morning Departures

A/N: _**YIKES!!! **_This story has gotten quite a bit of traffic, but only four reviews! Are you guys liking it? Hating it? Wanting me to continue, or cease and desist? Please drop me a review and let me know, and thank you to those who "favorited" and reviewed this tale : D enjoy…..

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

Rubbing the dusting of sleep away from his son's eyes, Miroku could not quash the intense disquieting feelings that were rippling through his body. The child wasn't particularly keen at being woken up before the rising dawn, and was now staring at him with a studious annoyance. Pouring a deep bowl of warm water over his fragile body, Miroku began to give the one year old's skin a gentle washing; the comforting smell of the crushed herbs he had mixed in wafting refreshingly up to his nose. His son gave a toothy smile at the tingling scent of lemongrass and ginger root, now ignoring his father's tense expression just above him.

As he diligently worked by his wife's side in the dim light to prepare for their children during the time of their absence, their unspoken fear interwove thickly with the mists in the air. Against this anxiety, a seemingly endless list of tasks to be done before their departure was wrestling to hold his attention. And though she was accomplishing her own tasks with the steadfast and studied hands that were so characteristic of Sango, Miroku could tell by one glance into her burning eyes that she was thinking the same thing that he was. This journey, this _mission _that they were preparing to embark upon was without doubt the most dangerous they had ever attempted since the destruction of Naraku.

"But why d'ya hafta go away mama?" Queried one of the half-asleep three year old twins from their own larger wooden wash tub. The sound of water being poured over the child's head filled the air, followed by Sango's gentle reprimand. " Miyu, I will not answer your questions if you use such vulgar speech."

Having already finished her bath, Miyu's twin sister Ayaka giggled childishly at the reprimand from her position by the low morning fire. "Sorry mama. Why is it that you must leave?" Miyu tried again.

In the process of drying off his son, Miroku turned to look at his curious young daughter before giving the reply that Sango seemed unable to give. "There is a very serious enemy coming to hurt Inuyahsa's older brother. Your mother and I must accompany Kagome and Inuyasha to stop that from happening."

Keeping her curious eyes upon her father, Miorku felt the full force of the stare that she had inherited from her mother. "But why?" Miyu asked directly. "Yeah why?" Her sister echoed from over by the fire.

Sango lifted her daughter out of the water and gave her a quick drying before murmuring for her to go and dress with her sister by the glowing embers of the spent fire. Turning his eyes once again upon Sango's face, he could see that it was drawn tight, staring right back into his own; brimming with unspoken emotion. He knew that she wasn't afraid to face this Demigod, or really any other situation of combat. The natural fear of conflict was just not in his wife's nature. There, standing in the dim crimson light of the home they had built together, the sadness that her eyes were emanating echoed like a scream into the morning mists.

No, she was not afraid to fight this battle.

She was afraid of the consequences of losing this battle. Mortified, terrified of what would happen to their three children should this enraged Demigod be the cause of their demise. What would happen to this, the life they had built together, the life that they had wrestled from Naraku's heinous grasp at the cost of everything they had in them?

And he was just as afraid. Just as horrified at the thought of never being able to teach his son the ways of the world, or watching his daughters become the beautiful young women that they were destined to be. Pulling his son tighter against his chest, he felt his wife's eyes upon him as he walked slowly forward, coming to kneel before the twin pairs of confused, sleepy faces. "Because," he whispered quietly, " Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin are our family. And right now, they need our help." He paused, glancing down at his watchful son against his chest before continuing. "And, no matter what happens in life, we must always be there for the ones we love; Supporting them through the good times and the bad." Sango touched his shoulders lightly, her fingers now trembling just as much as his own.

"Because family is the most important thing that we could possibly possess in this world."

The twins nodded sagely, sensing that something was deeply wrong with his voice. Probing his face with their confused eyes, then walking forward to cover their mother's trembling hands with their own. And though the time for departure was approaching fast with many preparations left undone, Miroku could not find a single shred of strength to move. He was frozen, his every muscle denying him, his heart pounding in protest. Between himself and the infuriated Demigod that awaited him were the four wooden walls that he had built himself, the children he had so longed for, the life he had struggled to obtain…..

Dimming into their last seconds of hazy life, the embers from their fire gave a shuddering flicker before dying; plunging the little room into resolute darkness.

*********************************************************************

The day dawned into a listless, pearlescent grey despite the agreeable temperature, which seemed determined to defy the darkening clouds and persistent mist. All of the streets remained empty, giving the silence an eerie quality to which none had yet become accustomed. There was only one small party of villagers standing at the western road out of town, and despite the number of years that they had been traveling together they would never stop looking like an odd mix.

A tiny flea sat on the steady shoulder of Kagome, his nervousness at the approaching danger evident in his lined face. Standing in her newly washed set of flowing priestess robes, Kagome's determined face was crowned by a fluttering ponytail of her midnight black hair. Her hand rested on Rin's little form, which was now clad in spare clothes from the village after her kimono had been ruined during her fall. Though around her waist, the undamaged lustful crimson sash still hung with a rippling grace. Shoulder to shoulder with Kagome in a familiar comfort was Sango, her tested and toned form clad in the tightly fitting outfit of a Taijiya. And holding her hand was the serious faced Miroku, tightly gripping his golden staff while the delicate golden rings sang out into the wind.

" What be they discussing?" Kaede pondered, holding Sango's one year old tenderly in her left arm and the reigns of two nervous horses in the other. Miroku turned his knowing eyes to the edges of the forest, where he could see the red robed hanyou speaking seriously to his young kitsune charge. " Who knows," he drawled slowly, his thoughtful eyes shining with so much more that he did not say……….

………………….."This is what I've been training for Inuyasha, I'll watch after Kagome- I promise." Shippo said confidently, his brow furrowed up at the father figure before him. He was doing his absolute best to stand straight and tall, pushing his small stature to the highest it could reach. Despite his efforts, he really only reached up to the hilt of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga; and from three feet above him, the look that the half demon was giving him was difficult to read. Not the usual petulance, or even anger radiated out from his smoldering golden orbs. It was something else entirely, something that Shippo did not dare even believe. Reluctance, unease, and perhaps…. just the faintest glimmer of pride.

"Stow it Shippo, don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha said in an unusually even voice. "Well then," the kitsune returned confusedly " what are trying to say?" Inuyasha grimaced before turning his face away. " I just need to ask you somethin' is all." The look of confidence was blown off of Shippo's face like a match in the wind, quickly replaced by one of bewilderment. "Then what do you want?" He questioned suspiciously. Turning back, Inuyasha slowly but surely began to kneel. Dropping down, he rested his knees on the hard earth until their faces were level with one another. His teeth set, he hardened his expression onto the young demon with an intense, unyielding gaze.

" The question is, _can _you protect her?"

Letting the words fall out into the air as a shockwave from a bomb, the effect made the boy drop his confindent gaze. There stood a battle hardened warrior in robes of the deepest passionate red, staring down at the young demon whom had grown into an unspoken son to him over the difficult years. And between them they were discussing what had unequivocally become the most precious thing in their lives. As the sun is to the sky; Kagome was to Inuyasha and Shippo. " I've gotta lead the other team to Sesshoumaru's estate, no one else knows where it is. And Kagome feels that she's gotta protect Rin while she goes to get that mirror," Inuyasha continued, never breaking his gaze from Shippo's face.

" But if she's protecting Rin, can you protect her?"

Shippo bit his lip against the undeniable uncertainty welling up in his soul, turning his face towards the forest behind him around him. " Well…. my fox magic still isn't mature. After all the times we've practiced together, you know that."

Inuyasha nodded with a soft, assenting growl. "But, Kagome…. I know that she means just as much to you, as she does to me."

The two demons locked eyes with one another; a silent, solemn understanding passing between them of what exactly was at stake. " And I will Inuyasha. I'll protect Kagome _and_ Rin, no matter what." Returning to full height in a fluid motion, Inuyasha looked back down for a moment before giving a relinquishing nod. With a turn of his heel he started towards the others at the western road, Shippo quickly falling into step beside him.

"You'd better kid, you'd better"……………………

……………………..Sango gave each of her waiting children one last hug before passing them over completely to Lady Kaede. "Mind your manners, and don't forget that just because we're gone doesn't mean you get to stop practicing." She intoned gently, trying not to smile at the twins' collective groan. "I shall see to it daily," Kaede assured her. Next to them, Kagome and Inuyasha were embraced in a fierce hug while she whispered to Inuyasha "don't you dare get hurt before we get there with that mirror!" Inuyasha ran his claws through her shimmering locks, replacing his worried grin with the familiar petulant grin. "Huh, as if!" Tearing away from their embrace, Inuyasha turned to look down at the fidgeting Rin who stood away from the rest of the group. Fingering the delicate ends of her sash, she met his gaze without expression. Dropping his grin slightly, he called out to her. " Hurry up and find this stupid thing kid." She did not reply, but attempted to swallow dryly before nodding.

"Hatchi," Miroku asked gravely as he turned to the thus far silent raccoon demon. "We are ready, my friend." "Okay," he returned, pulling a emerald green leaf from his pocket. Just as his thin, furry paw reached upwards to place the leaf against his forehead Inuyasha vaulted forward with an surprised growl. "WAIT!!!" Turning his nose up into the air, the entire party bristled at the wary look on his face. Taking in short, rapid breaths his burning eyes turned skyward, his hand moving instinctively towards the hilt of his sword. "What the hell is that?" He growled.

"What is it Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked as she ran forward to take his arm. Every pair of eyes fixed onto the sky to the west as Inuyasha continued staring. Tension wove itself into the mists in the air as he tried to extend his vision towards the now rapidly approaching body from the sky. "Somethin's coming….A demon, but it smells really familiar…….."

A joyous roar rang out into the skies with a quaking volume, causing every member of the group to pull out their weapons in a flurry of motion. Riding down through the mists amidst otherworldly blue flames, a massive scaled body landed thunderously onto the earth in pounding run. Inuyasha's eyes widened, " What the fu-"

"AH-UHN!!!!!!!" Rin cried all at once, interrupting his vehement expletive. Running forward to meet his huge form in her tiny embrace, she did not see the eight companions behind her exchange a series of drop-dead-incredulous looks ( "What manner of creature be that?" "Isn't that Seshoumaru's dragon!?" "Incredible!" "How did it find us?" "Wait, so that crap she was doing last night _actually worked_?"). Extinguishing the flames that were licking at its feet, the two headed dragon purred like a kitten as the little girl buried herself between its protectively entwining heads. " I knew you heard me!" She breathed joyously, " I just knew you would come!" The second head gave a higher pitched noise of assent, the other rubbing its armored scales against Rin's back. When at last she pulled herself from the between the divided neck, she back up a few step to look seriously up into their faces, holding her gaze until two distinct pairs of deep, melting orange orbs found hers.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is in trouble Ah-Uhn. You know that, don't you." She asked soberly, listening to the assenting rumbles. "Then will you help us protect him?"

The creature broke its gaze from the intent expression of the 11 year old before it, and turned its heads one at a time to look at the group behind her. Traveling over the odd assortment of travelers, it finally stopped at the impatient hanyou that was standing protectively in front of all the others. It seemed to consider something for a split second, narrowing four pairs of eyes with a menacing stare before turning back to the child. A dual nod, and a warm rumble issued forth from between gleaming fangs much to the relief of not only the joyous little girl, but the eight incredulous companions. After a short reminder of the plan they had set into motion, the travelers divided themselves into the two teams that they hoped would be enough to save the Daiyoukai of the West from his impending fate.

Into the dark grey western sky, the massively slender form of the transformed Hatchi rose with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku; fighting against the howling winds.

While out into the somewhat lighter sky to the North flew the two headed dragon, bearing Rin, Shippo, Kagome and Myoga in a breathtaking burst of brilliant blue.

***************************************************************************

Rocketing upwards through the compacted mass of swirling grey, dense vapors laden with cold moisture settled themselves across Rin's skin. Drawing in a breath between her chattering teeth, the coldness seeped into her lungs and flooded through her body from the balls of her naked feet. Though new clothes that the village had loaned her were certainly thicker than the beautiful kimono that her lord had given her, they were not at all tailored to her form. The heavy pair of worn black pants that ended abruptly at her shins were obviously meant for a much smaller child to use when working in the fields. The top was of the same heavy material, but a little to large for her instead. Cut into the style of a warriors Gi, the front closed in a set of ties at the bottom to leave her neckline and collarbones vunerably exposed. She felt a pang of guilt when the cloth rubbed against her body, remembering the day that Lord Sesshoumaru had presented her with the now shredded robe. 'At least my sash is still alright,' she thought dismally. 'I hope he isn't angry with me…'

Behind her, she felt Shippo tighten his arms around her thin waist in a fit of nervousness at the current upward angle. "Don't worry," She called out over her shoulder, hoping that he could hear her over the protesting moan of the winds. At last the dragon burst through the clouds, and the piercing rays of the hidden sun spilled out onto the traveling party. Screwing her eyes shut and turning her head in a violent jerk, she gasped in the cold air in surprise. Underneath her, the smooth body of the saddle-less dragon leveled off and continued faster forward, obviously unperturbed by the sudden exposure to the glaring sunlight. Opening her eyes an eyelash at a time, they slowly adjusted to the light until at last she could take in the landscape of the sky around her.

The creature was seemingly swimming through the downy white tops of the clouds, the blue flames glinting sporadically just beneath the surface. An endless expanse of sapphire blue stretched above them, coupled with the gently swirling creamy white to make it seem as if the company had broken through the plane of an ethereal new world. Beautiful beyond compare, wondrous beyond reason.

"Woooow!" She heard Kagome call from behind Shippo, her generous robes flapping out behind her. "It's pretty up here!" Shippo added, loosening his grip on her waist slightly. Looking around herself, she absorbed the beauty with empty eyes. Her mind was already miles away, wondering about the mysterious mirror that was somehow going to help her lord. How would he react when he saw her? In her minds eye his beautiful visage stood like a flame in the darkness, vivid and blinding. Though she was happiest when she was remembering that face, try as she might, she could not unwind the permanent knot which her stomach had twisted itself into after so many nights of delving into the deepest depths of doubt.

Even the howls of the wind racing across her pale, icy cheeks fell silent as she drowned in herself in her thoughts. 'What am I to Lord Sesshoumaru?' Slipping beneath the surface, memories and theories crisscrossed one another as she lost herself beneath their waves. And it did not matter how beautiful the sky high scenery was, she did not come up for air.

_***************************************************************************************_

A quick glance forward at her riding companions told Kagome that she was finally safe to voice the question that was grinding away at her nerves. The dragon -which she was pretty sure could understand human speech- was busy racing into winds, its body moving in a gentle bucking motion. Rin was staring blankly at her hands, unconsciously flexing them against the smooth scales of the dragon's working necks. Shippo had stayed up the entire night prior to their departure, preparing all of his best spells and devices in a quite adorable manner of precision. So naturally he was slumped forward onto Rin's back, fast asleep into her warm little frame. Wedging her hips flush against his motionless form and reaching her freezing arms outwards, she secured a firm grasp onto her little kitsune with a loving smile.

"Myoga?" She called out tentatively against the frigid tempests.

A disturbing little tickle began crawling upwards from the warm flesh of her shoulder, making its way out of the protection of her robes. Peeping his tiny head outwards, he gave her a quick glance before continuing his journey up the exposed column of her neck and onto her ear rim. "Yes Kagome?" He queried into her ear, his tiny voice finally reaching an appropriate volume.

"Can you tell me one more time about this mirror we're going to find?"

She heard a wheezing chuckle sound into her ear, followed by his amused comment " Feeling a little nervous, hmm?" She heaved an exhausted sigh, shutting her eyes in a heavy blink. " A little might not even cover it."

Chuckling one more time, Myoga settled himself in the hollow of her ear and cleared his throat to begin. As he spoke, Kagome's eyes glazed over; seeing not the skies all around her, but the far away places of the story that Myoga began to unfold.

"It is called The Mirror of Emptiness, for if one was to look into it they would find no reflection within. It is said that it was formed by the gods many thousands of years ago from a single drop of dew, plucked from the petal of white water lily. After transforming the dew drop into the mirror, they left it here in the land of the living as a form of protection to mankind. For you see, this mirror has the power to draw into its depths the soul of any living being on earth, no matter how powerful. It could even take the soul of god. This was, I believe, the inspiration for the mirror that Naraku gave to his incarnation Kanna; however he could never even dream of fully replicating its formidable powers."

" Some hundreds of years ago, Inuyasha's father Inutaisho came across this legendary object during a campaign in the Northern Lands. Upon discovering it, he decided to take it for himself as a spoil of war without really knowing what it was. I believe he simply enchanted by its supposed beauty. Though he soon heard the legend, and realized what he had with both delight and dismay. He discovered that he indeed had the mysterious mirror of legend, though he could never use its power; because it was left for the protection of mankind, only a mortal human being could ever wield it. The mirror was kept hidden away in his mountain estate for quite a long time, and I believe he actually might have forgotten about it; until the Lady of the Liquid Mists arrived that is. There was a confrontation between the two, the nature of which I don't fully know, though he used a cunning bluff with the mirror to send her fleeing in fear for her soul. Shortly afterwards Lord Sesshoumaru was born, and Inutaisho embarked on a journey to return the mirror to where it was originally from."

"Though he would not tell me exactly where this place was, he gave me several clues. He said that it was near the due northern coasts, where it is almost always cold; housed in a temple surrounded by a water lilies. It is also said to be guarded by something most foul. However that is not our biggest problem. If the legends are true, then we may not even be able to use it. For the mirror can only be used by a mortal being with honorable intentions."

Breaking from her vision of an ornate temple blanketed in pristine snow, Kagome felt a sudden flame of anxiety. " How do we know what are considered honorable intentions are ?" She asked, turning her head slightly as if to hear his answer better. " That's a good question, but one that I do not know." 'Oh great' she sighed mentally, 'So we might not even be able to use this thing we're all risking our lives for!'

" And the guardian? What about him?" She asked next, hoping for a better answer. "Once again, I do not know. I'm sorry, but this mirror and its circumstances are very mysterious." Shifting her sacred bow against her back while muttering an indelicate curse under her breath, an involuntary shiver traveled up her body. The constant pace of the icy winds were not friendly against the soft, sensitive skin of Kagome's naked arms, and she wished that the sleeves of her robes would stay in place instead of obeying the force of the gusts. A deepening frown was forming against the bewildering haze of her thoughts, and with the ominous legend ringing in her ears as she leaned forward to seek some marginal shred of comfort.

A/N: And they're off! So for the next few chapters we will be focusing on Rin, Kagome, and Shippo's journey rather than Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's. But fear not, they shall return : D Thank you, please don't forget to leave me review!


	6. Snow In the Darkness

**A/N: **Hey guys, I would like to thank the following people for their really lovely reviews: Dink, Miss Megz, Carchan, Spirit of the Free, Impulse960, and Sabsi13. Thank you so, so much you guys, it really makes my day. So here's the new chapter, I'm on a roll!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

One more moment.

No,

Even one more second of simply waiting around in that chaos back at the estate and Sesshoumaru would have gone mad. The constant racket of the servants applying speedy repairs to the stables mixed with the howling winds to become a grating, unyielding combination of sheer insanity. Underfoot the earth trembled at the floods of creatures frantically exiting the Western Lands for any other section of land possible. And the number of unanswered questions that were constantly presenting themselves in his mind without pause or delay was _positively _The. Last. Straw.

Either he had to leave the estate, or kill every one of the servants and level the surrounding forests to quell his irritation.

Of course he did neither, seeing both as perhaps a suitable diversion but a monumental waste of resources after he was finished. So with deft fingers and absolute attention to detail he pulled on his white and red traveling robes, secured the sturdy, polished armor over his chest, slid his swords fluidly in place and ( to the yelled protests of Jaken) took off into the wild skies. It was high time that he received some answers to what was going on, and there was one creature that he unequivocally know what he sought.

Riding the obliging winds out to the eastern-most border, he pushed his glittering youkai energy out behind him to climb higher. Skimming mouisture the laden bottoms of the hypnotically swirling clouds, he glanced below to witness yet another swarming hourde of demons flying by at a frantic pace. Writhing over one another much like a nest of newborn spiders, the stench of undiluted fear radiated off out of them for miles around. Sesshoumaru did not attempt to his mask disgust, wrinkling his nose at their sheer cowardice. Narrowing his eyes slightly, his eyes traveled downwards to penetrate the thick carpet of swaying forests that blanketed the lands below; catching the unmistakable sight of more creatures fleeing across the sodden forest floor.

Sending his spun silver hair into a bulbous plume as he snapped his head back upwards, he chose not to look any longer. Such open displays of unquestioned, instinctual, thinking only made the poison bubble up to his fingertips. So weak and pathetic.

Nearing his destination, he scanned the skies for any more rampaging hourdes of demons before beginning his descent downwards; allowing the insistent winds to steadily push him to the tops of the trees. Gliding between the swaying green pillars, an assualt of new scents enveloped him even before his boots touched down onto the muddy earth. He hated coming to this part of his territory, and avoided it for exactly that reason. Something about this mortifyingly disgusting swamp made his stomach turn. Foul, rotting odors of stagnant swamp water hung in the imperturbable mists, tasting to his delicate senses like a repugnant bitterness. Mournful, disease laden trees grew in everlasting misery out of the rippling greenish waters, casting their agony into the air as a heady, numbing scent. Upon the muddy banks of the water-ridden landscape there lay countless bones of unnamable creatures, the chalky white color stained into a sickly yellow as they sank into the quagmire; slowly but surely over the endless stretch of eternity.

Pulling his eyes forward from the repulsive landscape, Sesshoumaru took four light steps forward to the very edge of the water. In a firm voice, he spoke one word out into the mists.

"Mimisenri"

All at once the surface of the brackish water began to violently erupt, sending heavy droplets and rocking waves surging outwards. "_Lord Sesshoumaru, I heard you coming….." _gurgled a bubbling voice. Pushing itself out of the water, the creature that arose from the murky depths was truly a strange sight. An overlarge head sat upon the wizened, bent body of an old man in filthy brown robes. A gaping mouth opened up out of the voluminous folds of ancient flesh to reveal the a few pointed teeth, the rest supposedly lost over the thousands of years this creature had lived. Where there should have been eyes there were only grotesque, bulbous growths that had a thin layer of sickly skin stretched over them, marking the demon as irrevocably blind. Yet perhaps the most striking feature was the massive pair of human ears hanging from the sides of its head, the lobes stretching sluggishly downwards to drip back onto the waters surface; Complete with encrusted loop earrings around the fleshy bottom of each lobe.

"_As it happens, I know why you are here already…." _Mimisenri cackled.

"This does not surprise me. You possess ears that hear all things in this world." Sesshoumaru droned out, blinking slowly at the repulsive little creature. The demon laughed reedily, a slight spat of greenish water exiting out of his mouth as he did so.

"_But of course…"_

"Do not dare waste my time." Sessoumaru growled quietly, his calm face belying the utter impatience that was washing over him. The creature spluttered, and nodded a quick bow before speaking.

"_You are here to discover the reason for the sudden exodus of your lands, and the bizarre weather. Most importantly, you wish to know who's scent is in the air; driving all of these events into motion."_

Inclining his head an infinitesimal amount, he did not part his lips to give a reply. Mimisenri allowed a gappy grin to fold over his face, "_ I have heard this story through the rivers and the waters. That some years ago, your father The Dog General, came into a dispute with a very powerful Demigod . Or perhaps I should say, Demigoddess."_

Another reedy laughed broke out into the air_._

"_By a clever ruse your father was able to repel the Demigoddess, but not before incurring her terrible, vengeful wrath. She swore her revenge if ever she was able to take it. After all these years she has become aware of his deception, and has now returned to the Western Lands of this country to take her revenge upon him."_

Sesshoumaru felt another flicker of annoyance burst into life at the knowledge that he was meant to deal with yet another of his idiotic father's past issues. 'It seems that these occurances will never cease!' He ground out into his mind. After all of the enemies that the man had made, it seemed to Sesshoumaru no less than a miracle that he had made it as for into life as he did.

" Who is this Demigoddess?" He elegantly demanded.

Mimisenri extended a crabbed hand into the misty air all around them, answering "_ She is the Lady of The Liquid Mists; an invincible foe. That is why the creatures flee before her presence, for even the very earth feels this harbringer of merciless wrath. And since your father is long dead, she will come for the head of his first born son. That is- you."_

At this thought the demon burst into insolent, ringing laughter. _"I hope you did not consider the nefarious Naraku a challenge, for he but a flyspeck compared to this enraged Demigoddess!"_

Sesshoumaru considered killing the hideous creature for his petulance, however felt the more pressing urge to leave the horrid swamp overriding it. With a graceful twirl, he turned on his heel followed by the billowing wave of his fine, glinting hair. Preparing to push his youkai beneath his feet to return to the beckoning skies, a quiet statement made him stop.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, do you not wish to know the other piece of information I have for you? "_

"…_. What I have heard, upon the whispers of the wind…about that young charge of yours."_

He felt his eyes widen slightly, the steady heart rate thrumming behind his ribcage picking up its pace. Upon turning around, Sesshoumaru allowed glorious bloody murder to write itself into every line of his face. It was going to be exactly ten seconds before he obliterated the demon beyond recall.

"What?"

Mimisenri blanched at the expression on the Daiyoukai's face, but allowed his grin to widen at the confirmation of the relationship between these two mismatched beings. The great, cold Daiyoukai who doted upon a little human……how bizarre!

"_The girl is injured, and has left the protection of your half brother. In the company of a young priestess she rides northwards, on a foolhardy quest that will surely claim her life!"_

Before Sesshoumaru could lash out his blazing light whip to destroy him, Mimisenri dove beneath the murky waters in an explosion of putrid muck. His laughter bubbling up from the depths all the while as he settled back onto the unforeseen bottom; ears once again attuned to the voices of the world. A lithe leap backwards allowed the dog demon to avoid the wretched splatter of swamp water, but did nothing to quell the towering rage that was surging through his body. His eyes bled a gruesome shade of red against the gutteral snarls that were escaping his lips. Every limb shook violently with the youkai blood rampaging through them, his thinly spun hair standing out on end. Sesshoumaru could never remember a time when he was so consumingly angry with himself, or with his circumstances.

Rin was not alright after all, she was in danger. And with the approaching Demigoddess, he could not leave his lands to pursue her. He, the great Daiyoukai of the West, was powerless to save her.

***********(Mimisenri appears in Inuyasha chapter 287, check him out : D )*********

A rushing whisper of glittering, fresh water sang into the misty air. The wide river that snaked through the meadows of waving yellow grasses ran swift and cold, distinguishing the rolling forestless lands that had stretched on for quite some time. Having descended back down onto the clouded surface of the earth from the gelid kingdom of the sun, Rin found the pain in her abused ankle joints had redoubled from the low temperatures. So when Ah-Uhn had come to a rolicking stop near the rivers, She blinked stinging tears out of her parched eyes at her first attempt to dismount.

"Let me help you Rin, your ankles still need time to heal" Kagome cooed gently, wrapping her thin arms around Rin's frame for a gentle lift. She wanted nothing more than to say that she was fine, but knew that the traitor tears streaking down he face had already betrayed her. Ah and Uhn both turned at the scent of her tears, and rumbled inquisitively at her from deep within their chest. Wincing at her weight now falling upon the protesting joints, Kagome set her down as gently as she possibly could with a low apology.

"I'm stiff from sitting for so long!" Shippo whined behind her, stretching upwards to try and relieve the pressure. He had already shrugged off Kagome's trademark bloated yellow back pack seconds before, it's contents rattling noisily as it hit the ground.

"I know what you mean. Let's let Ah-uhn rest for a while by walking after this break." The young priestess suggested while sauntering towards the river banks. Shippo turned to give Rin a rougeish wink before taking off in a blur of orange fur to stretch his legs.

Rin determinedly hobbled over to face Ah-Uhn, placing a cold hand upon each head as they gently nuzzled her face. "I'm fine Ah-Uhn, really. We should be more worried about Lord Sesshoumaru." The dragon did not move from its caress, but utter an assenting noise through two sets of pointed fangs. Taking a step back, she gave the creature a wan smile and motioned him over to the river; to which he happily shook out his mane (rather like a dog) and lumbered away. 'I can't let the pain bother me,' she chided herself with a determined expression. 'That's what Lord Sesshoumaru would say!'

Taking tentative, gentle steps, she made her way to the river bank through the long waves of tickling grass. Once at the edge, she leaned over with the intent of splashing some water over her face but froze at the sight of her reflection on the rippling surface. It wasn't at all what she had expected from the last time she lad glanced into a glass, and she reached up to run her stiff singers over the cold skin to make sure that she was seeing things correctly. The ghostly reflection mirrored her movements as long, thin fingers traced the disturbing shadows underneath her umber eyes. How long had it been since she had slept through the night? Passing over her slightly swollen eye lids, the fingers came to rest on a heavy midnight purple bruise that stretched across her entire left cheek, down onto her chin. After falling down the hill, was this the side she had landed on?

Vanity wasn't something Rin had ever particularly concerned herself about, since Lord Sesshoumaru only noticed her appearance if it wasn't clean. But this…… this was something else entirely. She was a mess.

Would Lord Sesshoumaru care? Would he reprimand her for letting her appearance go? Or…. Would he even care to see her at all……

Shaking her head violently from side to side, she did not notice the gaze of Kagome on her as she attempted to chase the depressing thoughts from her head. Without hesitation she thrust her hands into the frigid water, and brought a generous scoop upwards onto her face. The unyielding cold was nothing less than shocking, clearing her head instantly of all thoughts except the temperature of the stream. Raising her sleeves to clumsily wipe off the dripping excess, she shivered slightly in the cruel winds. Scanning her eyes around the monochromatic landscape, a frown growing at the feelings of lonliness that were threatening to overwhelm her. She didn't like it up here in the Northern Lands, it was far too cold. 'I've never been this far from Lord Sesshoumaru since he rescued me,' she thought. 'But if I don't go farther, I'll never be able to help him….'

"Rin?"

The call of her name caught her attention, and she turned slowly to face Kagome and Shippo behind her. She tried her absolute best to replace the desolate expression on her face with a lighter one, but she reckoned that she only achieved a far more confusing grimace. "Yes Lady Kagome, I'm ready."

Hobbling slowly over to them pair, she did not miss the worried glance the exchanged on her behalf. Digging in her bag, Kagome pulled out three steamed buns for them before giving Ah-Uhn an anxious glance. "Uh," She began with an apologetic smile. "I guess I don't really know what, it, eats." Turning to look at the dragon with raised eyebrows, Rin become thoughtful as she scanned her memories of the years she traveled with Lord Sesshoumaru.

The dragon had wandered away from the sparkling river after drinking its fill, and was now contenting itself at yanking the bristled tops off of the grass fronds in almost comical rhythm. "Well," Rin mused out loud as the party watched the creature's activity while chewing their buns. " I think Lord Sesshoumaru would usually take off its harness and let Ah-Uhn find its own food."

"Oh." Kagome huffed, putting on a bleak smile. "well, since it doesn't have a harness on now, we'll…. Just…. Let him do his own thing."

Calling Ah-Uhn back to order and taking a seat on his broad back ( at Kagome's uncompromising insistence), the party made their way through the field to a worn dirt road that they had spied upon their descent. "Kagome," Shippo chimed in curiously as he adjusted the straps of backpack. " How far did we come?"

"Good question, I'm not really sure…. Here, let me see the map for a second." She replied, maneuvering her way behind the little kitsune to pull a sheet of colorful paper out. In deft movements she had unfolded the paper into a much larger size as if it were a grand piece of uninteresting origami, and Rin couldn't help but to lean over in to catch a glimpse of the strange markings. 'Probably something else from that weird time that she travels to' She concluded while the young woman and the old flea debated their position.

"Ooooh-kay," Kagome elongated out, " Myoga thinks that we're about a day's journey from the Northern Shores. And that's where the mirror is _supposed _to be, so…." Shippo whistled appreciatively, "Wow! We made good time!"

Feeling a surge of gratitude at the enormous distance that they had already covered, Rin leaned forward to give the lumbering Dragon's identical necks a loving caress. " Yes," she murmured. "Thank you for coming with us, Ah-Uhn."

**************************************

The party had fallen into silence for the remainder of their journey, and after passing several suspicious travelers on the road they had been directed towards a trading village that was about 16 miles ahead. Walking until the swirling grey clouds had seeped into inky, jet black, Kagome and Shippo made the decision to stay in an abandoned old hut just on the outskirts. After all, an inquisitive priestess, a young fox demon, a cowardly old flea, and a battered little girl riding a feral looking dragon did not exactly make for welcome company.

The hut was not quite in disrepair, rather looking like it was often used by traveling parties much like themselves. So it was relatively clean and free from vermin, with only a few minor holes through which the wind could whistle. The temperature had dropped extremely rapidly despite the summer season, and by the time that Kagome had returned from the village with firewood the rest of the party was shivering violently, huddled together for warmth. Only Ah-Uhn seemed unaffected by the temperature, having galavanted off to go find itself some dinner and returning well after night fall.

Rin insisted on keeping the creature inside the hut with them, and to Shippos' wild laughter the creature had actually managed to squeeze itself through the doorway to join them. After a meal of instant noodles, the sleeping bag was unrolled and the weary travelers settled in to seek some much needed rest. Cuddling up with Kagome, Shippo had quickly fallen asleep in the soft, squishy warmth that reminded him of the years they had spent on the road together. For her part, Rin had taken her blanket from the yellow bag and curled into the slightly vulnerable underbelly of the sleeping dragon as she had done every night, so many years ago. Night closed in around the little hut, bringing with it so much more than the deep, lightless obscurity. Aside from the constant music of the wind and the cracking of the slowly dying fire, a stifling silence had filtered into the air with a subtle malice.

Once again, it was the time that she hated the most. The silence just after nightfall, when the rest of the world fell into the blissful release of sleep; everyone it seemed, except her. Now was the time when she could not escape the crushing depths of loneliness, closing in around her. Pressing the breath from her lungs, the volition from her heart, and the fire from her spirit. As the myriad of unanswered questions and spectral anxieties returned to plague her exhausted mind, she did not even attempt to find an answer. There were no answers. Only questions….. Endless, suffocating questions.

In the hazy, reddish light of the room, Rin swallowed dryly and blinked back her tears. Taking an empty glance over the top of the blanket, she was almost startled to find Kagome staring blankly at the ceiling; her melting chocolate eyes filled with questions of her own. While she thought 'At least I'm not the only one who can't sleep,' the pressure on her lungs lessened slightly. It was the oddest shred of comfort to cling onto, knowing that here in this abandoned hut so far away from her home, she was not really so alone.

Unable to withstand physical, aching loneliness that filled her heart any longer she parted her lips with a tentative whisper. "Lady Kagome?"

The young woman started at hearing he name, and turned her head a few inches to meet Rin's almost pleading eyes. " Oh, I didn't know you were still awake Rin," she whispered with an apologetic grin.

"I….. couldn't sleep," Rin returned in a low voice, shifting her thin weight against the slumbering dragon to prop herself up more.

Kagome seemed to consider her for a moment, and then with slow, deliberate movements she propped herself up on her elbow without disturbing the slumbering Kitsune. "You can't sleep very often at all anymore, can you?" She asked with a piercing gaze.

Rin did not have the strength to deny it. Turning her head away from the intense gaze, she nodded.

"Because of Sesshoumaru?" Kagome pressed, leaning forward in the dim light.

Another nod.

Between them, the firelight faded into another shade of darkness with a tired 'pop.' There was silence for a long moment, both girls unsure of what to say. In her mind, the young woman tried to come up with something meaningful to say. Yet every time she tried, it would die on her lips as she opened them; nothing seemed to fit. Finally Kagome broke the awkwardness, her voice thick with shared sorrow. "Rin….. I'm so sorry."

Rin nodded quickly, biting back her tears with a practiced tilt of the head. She had never been one for a lot of waterworks, and she certainly was not going to get into the habit now. Though the same couldn't be said for the rest of body, which trembled like a leaf in the autumn breeze. "L-lady Ka-gome?" She managed to get out. Kagome sat up straighter, answering with a gentle "yes?" Clutching the blanket in her fists, the little girl gathered every last shrapnel of strength that her abused body had left; using it all to raise her chin, and open her eyes to the girl in front of her. "W-why do y-ou think that Lord Se-Sesshoumaru s-stopped coming?"

For a moment there was no answer, the two girls simply staring at one another through the darkness as if deep in an unspoken conversation. With a reigned exhale, the last embers of the fire succumbed to the cold, plunging the hut into a frosty twilight. Outside the winds continued to howl relentlessly past the swirling vapor on the air, while inside there was nothing but the slow, rhythmic, breathing of the dragon to fill the depthless void. At long last, just when Rin was starting to think that Kagome had fallen asleep a series of gentle shifting noises caught her attention. Unsure of what to expect, Rin sat up a little straighter trying in vain to peer through the obscure surroundings.

Padding across the room in thin socks, shivering against the frigid air came Kagome. Her expression was soft, yielding to the surprised eyes of the little girl as she drew closer. Shifting the blanket aside with quick fingers she snuggled against the surprisingly warm belly of the dragon; conforming to the thin, shuddering frame right next to her. Wrapping her arms around Rin's tiny shoulders, the warm curtain of her midnight tresses washed over them with the comforting scent of blown peonies in the midday sun. Startled by the miko's actions, Rin did not pull away from the embrace or settle in. She froze, overwhelmed by the bewildering number of emotions that were fighting for recognition within her heart.

" I….. don't know Rin," Kagome whispered distantly. "None of us know why he stopped, not even his own brother; Inuyasha."

" I th-thought that I would feel better after st-arting this journey to help him…. A-and I am glad, glad I'm helping him! But I'm c-confused, I don't re-ally….. F-eel any better." Rin finished lamely, hoping the words she hadn't just blurted out weren't complete nonsensical babble.

Leaning a little closer into Kagome's warm white robe, she sild her lips and cheek across the thin, familiar fabric. It reminded her of so many years ago….. when her mother would hold her the exact same way…….

"Just give it time, I know how hard this must be. But try to stay strong. We're going to find that mirror, and then go to see him really soon!" Kagome breathed with attempted enthusiasm.

Rin didn't answer right away. Burying her face as far as she could, she finally spoke in a delicate voice no louder than a shivering whisper. " But…. what if he doesn't want to see me anymore? Maybe….. Maybe that's why he left."

Pulling her tight into her embrace, Kagome murmured back " he loves you, Rin. I just…… I just know it."

No light filtered down out of the holes in the roof, since there was no celestial lamp outside to be seen. If there was, the snow that had begun quietly falling would have glittered more beautifully than even the ethereal light of the stars. It would have surely caught the attention of the two exhausted women, clinging to one another against the cold, and the sorrow. But they did not see it, drifting off into a restless sleep as the beauty unfolded right before their heavy eyes.

Into the hut, spiral eddies of fragile snowflakes danced downwards thorough the darkness. Gliding around each other in a seemingly random cadence until coming to a graceful rest on the wooden floor, finally intertwined.

But no one marveled at the ballet of the snow, or overheard the whispered conversation. No one except a tiny, ancient flea.

**A/N: **Yikes, I'm really putting poor little Rin through the ringer- and its not over yet. Next time, the group finds and enters the temple, a snippet from Inuyasha's group and the outraged musings of the ever calm Sesshoumaru! Thanks guys, please leave me a review on your way out!


	7. Fight or Flight

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you for the two lovely reviews I received. And with that, here we go with the next chapter : D enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

Blowing from the West with fierce purpose, the warm winds carried a thousand different stories interwoven into one another. Each with a different taste, a different texture, as if standing in an overgrown field of wild flowers. From everywhere across the land, and of every kind of being both mortal and divine; the stories whispered their tales.

Reading into air was the only thing that Inuyasha could do to keep himself from going stir crazy. Not that it wasn't interesting to smell the chaos that was unfolding across the country, but there were so many other things battling for the supremacy of his mind at the moment. He sat tucked against the rough, gnarled trunk of a massive pine tree; enveloped in the sticky, refreshing smell of the needles and dripping resin. There couldn't be any doubt that this tree had been growing in this forest for hundreds of years by the thickness of the firm bough that he was stretched out upon, steady with just enough give to feel the force of the insatiable tempests.

It was only up in trees that he ever felt truly safe; perhaps a die-hard habit from his lonely and dangerous childhood. 'Huh, as if' chided the irritating little voice in his head. 'You feel safe when you're sleeping next to Kagome, stupid' Inuyasha let loose a nearly inaudible growl from deep within his chest. He couldn't stand this anymore, he was going stir crazy. In his mind the voice reminded him of absence of his mate with demanding anxiety. The plight of the lost little Rin with wheedling guilt. The fate of his elder brother with unfamiliar loyalty. And questions, so many questions that he did not know the answers to…

'Usually this stupid shit wouldn't bother me at all,' he complained angrily to himself. 'Only Sesshoumaru's retarded antics could bring this out!' Though he wouldn't dare let himself think about it, the thought of not making it in time to help the stubborn bastard was what was keeping his stomach in an unpleasant knot. Besides the fact that Kagome was hundreds of miles away from him-chasing after an some stupid piece of glass, no less- made his normally steady heart pound wildly in protest.

Kagome, his mate. Kagome, his reason for living…….Add in the innocent little Rin and all of her injuries, and headstrong Shippo to defend them all and his palms had started sweating.

Stir crazy?

No. He was losing his goddamn mind.

Unleashing an infuriated expletive into the air, Inuyasha rolled off the thick branch beneath him to plummet downwards through the cocoon of pine needles and swaying boughs. A few precious seconds of unbound thrill rippled over him as he reveled in the free fall; Swerving his body into a sinuous mid-air twist to avoid the branches whizzing past. Seeing the ground swirl up fast beneath him, he shot out his hand at the last available second to pull himself to a jarring stop, much to the groaning protest of the tree.

"HEY!"

"ACK!!!!"

Choking on the water she had just previously been drinking underneath the massive pine tree, Sango doubled over into a coughing fit at his sudden appearance. Rolling his eyes at her human reactions, Inuyasha impatiently spat " We've been sittin' here for long enough, let's get movin' already!!" Underneath a shower of pine needles, three pairs of glaring eyes answered him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began impatiently as he patted his coughing wife on the back. "We've only been here for about 7 minutes; give Hatchi some time to rest, we're already making good time to the western lands."

"Feh!" Hissing out his trademark response, Inuyasha flexed his arm to spin him back atop the swaying tree limb. Settling quickly against the trunk in a resolute pout, he felt maddeningly helpless against the escalating tension that every muscle in his body was collecting. Instead, he continued trying to fight against the unbidden hourde of images that bubbled to surface, the horrific roiling of his stomach, and the unyielding pace of his heart. Lifting his nose into the summer air with unfettered determination, he absorbed everything that he could; the stories he tasted there perhaps just as bitter as his own.

**************************************************

The sensation of Shippo's warm hands wrapped around her shivering waist was more welcome at this point than the bereft sunlight that washed across her face. Never in all of Rin's young life had she imagined that above the clouds, the ethereal kingdom of the sun and the moon was so unearthly cold.

They had once again pierced the swirling curtain of clouds that covered the lands below to travel unimpeded through the cerulean skies; Ah-Uhn traversing through the winds at her command ( and Kagome's directing). The earth below was covered in a dully glinting disguise of snow, which only seemed to be becoming more permanently frozen as they neared the Northern Shores. After another night filled with restless sleep and disturbingly lucid dreams, Rin had awoken with the resignation that her mind that she would never find peace until she was with Lord Sesshoumaru again; obtaining the answers she sought. But of course the idea was so dismally bleak that she had once again skipped the meal, so used to the habit now that she didn't even feel the gnawing pains of hunger racking through her exhausted little body.

Yet in a strange twist, the all consuming cold of the wild, untamed skies had dipped her mind into a blissful state of gelid blank; her sparse thoughts focused only on seeking warmth from any available source. So when Shippo suddenly shifted back away from her, the sudden gust of wind on her warm back caused a violent shiver to explode through her. Kagome's voice from far behind sounded over the winds, and in a second Shippo was conformed to her again. Nestling his cheek in the crook of her neck, the warm contact between their bare flesh almost made her forget to listen to what he was speaking into her ear. "Hey," he called excitedly. "Kagome says that we should be just above the northern shores, take us back down!"

Rin breathed a sigh of resignation, and replied with an exaggerated nod to show that she understood. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself and wished a silent goodbye to all of her warmth. A quick scoot forward broke her out of Shippo's embrace, quickly shattering all of the clinging warmth of her robes and her skin as she reached forward to place her shivering hands on the dragon's necks. " Ah-Uhn!" She cried, "we're above the area, can you take us down?" An assenting roar ripped into the air, and the necks dipped downwards to plunge into a breathtaking dive.

Plummeting through the air she felt her breath catch and her head spin as images of the golden clouds and blue skies blurred into one another. In a second the dragon catapulted itself into the choking, thick clouds that enveloped her into an instant of terrifying complete silence, before exiting out back into the world below. The air instantly become easier to breathe, a small ten degree rise in temperature making an unbelievable difference to her strained lungs. Rin drew in a luxuriated breath, exhaling gratefully as the dragon leveled off to the appreciative whoops of an enthused Shippo. "Woah!" He laughed raucously, "Let's do that again!"

Rolling her eyes, she turned around to catch a glimpse of the wide eyed priestess sitting at the back. _Clearly_ that they felt the exact same way about daredevil drops from dizzying heights.

Pulling Ah-Uhn to a stop amongst his shivering blue flames, Rin turned around again to call to the priestess over the constant winds. "Lady Kagome, where-to now?!"

Kagome braced her pale hands on the scaly sides of her mount before twisting in her seat to look around. " Look for a little temple, or even a village that we can get information from!" She instructed.

Rin nodded, and paused to sweep her chaotically blowing ebony locks into a practiced knot on the top of her head. Seruring a firm grip onto Ah's neck , she joined her companions in searching the landscape for the mysterious house of the Mirror of Emptiness.

Beneath them, the earth and the sea lay next to each other in blissful harmony as foamy green waves breathed gently out from the sea and onto the pebbly shore. Strangely graceful forests grew in clean order right up to the pale brown dividend, their acquiescent motion to the winds creating a hypnotic scene with the curving swells of the sea. Upon every surface there was a delicate lace of shimmering snow, seeming natural despite the blooming summer season to the south. Farther to the east the earth rose up in ostentatious defiance, creating craggy cliffs out to the sea and pointed formations jutting out of the waters. Everything in sight powerfully radiating a raw, unchanged, surreal power; untouched by the flow of time.

"Hey! I see a rooftop, over there- see? Is that it?"

Shippo's excited voice broke her search as she wheeled around in her seat to see where he was pointing. Squinting as hard a she could into the rhythmically swaying forest, on the very edge of her vision she spotted a single pillar from a rooftop peeking just above the trees. "Wow," she muttered to herself, "good eyes…"

Falling still, she did not listen to her companions debating on where to land. It seemed that her throat was viciously, rapidly collapsing in on itself. Clenching tightly, it squeezed her voice into silence while her heart rate began to wildly ramp up. Blood sang through her veins at breakneck speed past her empty stomach that was busy looping itself into complicated knots that she was sure would absolutely never come undone. Just the _possible_ sight of the temple pillar melted the despair from her heart like ice to a flame; flooding her instead with boundless anxiety. 'What if there really is a fearsome demon in this temple as Master Myoga had said?' 'What do we do? How do we even get the mirror?' She wondered. Rin didn't know anything about fighting, having always followed her Lord's wishes to continue her studies. Whenever there was danger, Lord Sesshoumaru would always save her.

But now…… who would save her now? Now it was her time to try and save him; but was she ready? Amidst all of her half formed anxieties, a final thought dawned upon her; greater and more terrible than all those before. A thought that momentarily brought her thudding heart to painful halt.

What if there was no mirror to help Lord Sesshoumaru at all….

Reaching forward with quaking fingers, she placed them gently upon the warm scales of the twin necks. An inquisitive rumble crept into the air, followed by two sympathetic whines, almost as if the creature could sense her fear. Running her fingers in a gentle stroke downwards, she pointed a single finger down towards the forest below. Twin heads turned to look at her request, and then turned inwards to affix her with a penetrating, flaming orange stare; Hesitating for a split second before dipping into another rapid descent.

********************************

Bracing herself for the inevitable reckless plunge, Kagome felt her stomach momentarily dislodge at the dragon's death defying flying patterns. Holding tight onto Shippo in front of her, she hissed an indelicate curse under her breath; She had a nasty feeling that the creature -who was _definitely _smarter than it let on- had a thing for sudden drops. Passing through the dancing fir trees and into the dark green forest, the delicate layer of snow gave off a powdery crunch when the Dragon came to a rough landing.

"Whew," She breathed out through her teeth, letting go of Shippo's shoulders. It took a few seconds for her stomach to right itself while she took in a deep draught of the mist-laden air. Now that they were here, she felt that it was time to get down to business. There was only two and a half days left until the Demigoddess arrived at Sesshoumaru's estate…..with Inuyasha standing in her way…. "Myoga," she called, faintly surprised that she hadn't feel the disturbing tickle of his ascent up out of her robes. A minute passed, and she called out again feeling puzzled. "Myoga? Hey, are you there? Do you think-"

"Kagome Sshh!!"

Stopping mid sentence in alarm, her eyes darted to the form of the young boy in front of her; his hair standing on end, intelligent eyes wide and wary. Even Rin was stiffened in her seat, her thin fingers clutched conclusively into the Dragon's greenish mane. Following their gaze outwards into the surrounding trees, a thrill of black, terrifying panic seized her at what was staring back.

Drawn by the scent of the tender, living flesh that was growing across their moist, beating hearts, the unearthly maze of trees was now absolutely writhing with demons. Grotesquely twisting themselves up trees, tearing up out of the ground, and hovering in the air they appeared in every shape and size; flexing their powerful jaws with a nauseating grinding noise that filled the otherwise silent forest. More and more by the second they crowded around the tiny traveling party, thickening the very air into a noxious haze of demonic aura and supernatural mists. Out of the dim light, their red tinged eyes glittered with an unmistakable, starved bloodlust. Holding her breath against the heady aura, Kagome's mind conversely began working at top speed while her body reacted at a glacial pace.

Painfully slow, deliberate movements brought the warm wood of her trusted bow into her left hand, and the thin shaft of one of her hand carved arrows into the other. As she did so, a vicious growl began from the very depths of the dragon's belly, tearing into the air with murderous strength. She tried her hardest to suppress the roiling fear that was radiating out of every pore -knowing that the demons would feel it- but found it somehow impossible to steady her nerves.

'Inuyasha's not here to save us this time,' Kagome realized slowly. 'now, it's up to… me.' Flickering her eyes away from the restless horde all around them, momentarily they settled upon the two terror stricken faces of the children next to her. And it was absolutely all that she needed to see. Pressing her lips into a determined line, a single thought resonated out into her mind.

'I can do this. _I will!_'

"I don't get it…" Shippo's suddenly said, his voice breaking through her concentration.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered back, her eyes never moving from their surroundings.

"Why are there so many demons here that don't smell like they belong here?" He answered back in vexed tone. "What are they doing here?!"

Before she could speak, a tiny, quaking voice from inside the voluminous folds of her white robe answered his question. "Th-they're fleeing…. f-from the w-west….. F-f-from _her!_" Myoga squeaked out. Narrowing her eyes in disbelief that the little flea had not found an escape route yet, she wondered if that was a good or a bad sign. "You mean the Demigoddess?" Rin squeaked, her entire frame shaking from head to toe. A tiny noise of assent met their ears, and Kagome turned her head a fraction of an inch towards Shippo to mirror his obvious confusion.

Following his eyes out into the chaotic scene, she quickly realized what he was thinking with equal confusion. Even though it had felt like hours since their descent into the frosted forest, it had only been a few moments; and in that time, enough demons had accumulated to rapidly tear every single one of them into infinitesimal shreds.

Yet, not one of them had approached within ten feet of Ah-Uhn.

"Shippo," Kagome whispered urgently, "Why haven't they attacked us yet?" The little Kitsune clicked his teeth together before flicking his turquoise eyes up to hers. "Well," he began slowly, "I think they are debating about it. Kind of like a pack mentality."

"Okay, but why?" Kagome persisted.

Speaking into the air over Ah-Uhn's ceaseless growls of fury, he slid his fingers into his vest to pull out a tiny acorn as he did so. "I think, it's because of Rin and Ah-Uhn. They kinda smell like Sesshoumaru; and if these are really demons from the west, then they would know his scent. And no demon in its right mind would attack the property of a Daiyouaki."

Kagome felt the small flicker of relief that had risen from his words suffocate rapidly when she looked back into the writhing crowd; hundreds of eyes glaring back with unhinged, lustful madness. "Somehow, I get the feeling that they don't really care right now…." She sighed heavily. Slowly twirling the arrow in her slim fingers into place, the young priestess took a deep, meaningful breath. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the demons did close in around them. And if it had to happen, Kagome wanted it to be on her time; not theirs.

"Okay you two, hold on tight and listen up."

Two little heads cocked slightly towards her, their bodies shifting ever so slightly to strengthen their seats on the great scaled beast.

"On the count of three, I'm going to take out the group in front of us with a purification arrow. Rin, as soon as the arrow goes past you, guide Ah-Uhn through the gap and towards the temple as fast as you can!"

Around her, the volume was suddenly turned up as the hourde seemed to sense that something was amiss. "And Shippo," she added quickly, " Some cover would be nice!"

"Got it!" He hissed back.

"One…" Moving her bow into a limp forward position, Kagome's vehement chocolate eyes locked onto her target; a large bluish ogre standing dead center.

"Two…" Shippos' fur stood straight on end as the wind picked up, magnifying the guttural snarls and screams that were erupting from the hungry demons. They knew what was happening, and as he tensed his little fingers on the acorn Rin curled hers into the dragon's mane.

"THREE!!"

Shippo reacted with blinding speed, hurling the acorn onto the ground with a mighty flex of his little arms. In an instant an earsplitting boom resonated into heavy, cream white smoke that ballooned out into the already soupy air; obscuring the sight of both the demons and the travelers!

"NOW!!" She screamed! Swinging her arms up in a blur of white cloth, a split second of aim sent the arrow forward like a blinding bullet into the trees ahead of them. The violent white light illuminated the thick smoke in a thunderous explosion, consuming the enraged screams of the youkai as they were blown into a clear path of scattering ashes. "GO FORWARD, GO!!!" Rin yelled, yanking on the Ah-Uhn. A single, powerful bound sent them all rocketing through the obscured path with reckless speed while behind them the demons instantly swarmed into a bloodthirsty pursuit. Trees became quickly visible, as grayish green blurs whizzing lethally past the rollicking paws that tore into the muddy earth with the unstoppable force of a freight train. Securing the two children in front of her with wildly gripping hands, Kagome's pounding heart was beating so fast that she was sure it would burst at any moment. She could hear them gaining fast, hundreds of them hell bent on capturing a momentary feast. Bestial cries echoed through the trees, answered by Ah-Uhn's own incensed, boiling snarls.

The cries behind them were getting louder even as the ethereal blue flames swelled higher onto Ah-Uhn powerful flanks, burning with the intensity of his charge. But a flood of panic swept over Kagome when she realized that she didn't see the temple ahead of them at all. "Damn it!" She screamed, letting go of her grip on Rin's shoulder to fling her hands back into her quiver. Ripping another arrow out, Kagome twisted her head viciously backwards to see the rampaging youkai close at hand. "SHIPPO HOLD ONTO ME!!" She cried, swinging her leg over to meet the other in a side-saddle style. A single moment of absolute fear tensed every muscle in her body when her motions threw her millimeters into mid air above the back of the beast. But it was quickly quelled when the kitsune's hands firmly gripped onto her hips to pull her flush against him.

"Kagome I've got you!" He yelled, gasping as the dragon launched itself into a massive leap forward to clear a jumble of tree roots in the path. Locking her bow out into place, Kagome breathed unevenly as she notched the arrow, aiming straight backwards before letting it fly. The glittering light blinded her eyes for a split second as it took out another section of the rampaging demons.

Though her growl of victory was short lived, as they were almost instantly replaced with more on the pursuit. Firing three consecutive arrows, her heart began to erratically waver into panicky beats at the seemingly endless number of creatures gaining in pursuit. "There's no end to them!" She gasped in fear. "No I've got 'em!" Shippo yelled with strange triumph.

Taking one of his hands off of her hips, she wobbled unsteadily but quickly turned to look up at Rin. "Rin can you see the temple yet?!" She yelled. "No, but I think Ah-Uhn knows where he's going!" The little girl shouted back as the forest blurred past.

"Rin! This isn't the time to be gue-" "TAKE THIS!!!"

Turning back to look behind her so fast that she feared she might have given herself whiplash, two things happened in such rapid succession that Kagome's head swam dizzily. With an expert sweeping motion, Shippo leaned across her lap and sprayed out a perfect line of his shining acorns. Resounding explosions like canon fire sounded into the air as the little nuts bloomed outwards into heavy swags of sticky spider webs throughout the trees. The mindlessly running youkai became hopelessly ensnarled in the trap, diminishing rapidly from sight, when suddenly Rin screamed out "I SEE IT, IT'S THERE! IT'S THERE!!"

Once again twisting her abused neck forward, Kagome felt her heart swell with relief as a darkened structure loomed into sight from out of the gloomy surroundings. They had escaped, but was this even the right building?

"Slow us down Rin!" She heard herself call, feeling very muddled and disoriented after their harried flight through the forest. Ah-Uhn cantered to a skidding stop as his heavy paws met an ancient path of cobblestones, their uneven surface leading up to a series of crumbling, high walls. Beyond a yawning, arched gateway laced with delicate white snow there was a single building…. Squinting her eyes against the darkness to see further, she realized with a joyous cry what lay beyond.

A building entirely surrounded by a frozen flower pond.

Unceremoniously diving her clammy hand downwards into her thick under robe, Kagome's desperate fingers rapidly retrieved a shivering little flea from between the warmth of her heaving bosom. Leaping down off of the anxious dragon, she tried to drown out the chaos unfolding behind them out as she asked her burning question.

"Myoga!" She gasped impatiently down at the little demon, feeling him tremble all the more at his new surroundings. "This is it, right!? Are we here?!" Throwing a feverish glance at the foreboding walls of the temple in front of them, he answered with a fearful nod.

"Kagome! Kagome, I think my magic is wearing off!" Shippo yelled with frantic a glance back towards the obscured trees. "They're coming!!!" He inhaled, clenching his fists into her hakamas. Growling a curse into the misted air, she forced her swimming head to attempt straight thinking. 'I'm not going down like this!' She thought angrily, 'I refuse to!!' Over the renewed snarling of the dragon, the young priestess stomped her foot as hard as she could against the weathered stones, grinding her teeth together angrily.

"Ok, if we all go into the temple, they'll just corner us," She ground out, searching her surroundings with greedy eyes. "We need to fight, somewhere with an advantage…" Myoga's wild muttering brought her back to the situation as he continued trying to wriggle out of her grip and back into the relative safety of her robes. Out in the clustered trees the enraged cries were growing closer to them by the minute; by the second. There was no more time to think about a plan, or another way around the rampaging hourde that was closing in around them. It was now or never. Fight or flight.

Victory or death.

Pulling a deep breath, she sucked in the heavy air straight down to her toes as if it were the last sane action she would commit. Striding quickly forward, Kagome had her arms around Rin's little shoulders before the girl could even ask. Using what she hoped was a combination of gentleness and speed, she pulled the eleven year old down and set her onto the ground, feeling a flash of guilt at the deep wince that followed. 'Her ankles are still injured…' The young woman remembered as she bent down to peer sternly into Rin's face. She found her somber gaze returned in full, with just the faintest edges of terror licking into the little girl's softly glowing umber orbs.

"Rin, I need you to listen to me very carefully okay?" Kagome whispered seriously, trying her hardest to bury the burning panic that was rising rapidly in her soul. Rin nodded, and Kagome threw a rapid glance back into the forest before continuing. "I want you to take Myoga, and run inside ahead of us." Extending the squirming little demon in her fist forward for emphasis, the little girl closed her thin, trembling fingers over him with a gentle determination. "Go and find the mirror, while we stay outside to take care of the rest of these demons. _Can you do it_?"

Biting her lip, Rin's bruised cheek flexed in effort while her obviously conflicting emotions played out across her face. Fear, reluctance, uncertainty, panic…. A louder sound in the trees behind them jumpstarted Kagome's rising panic, causing her to tighten her grip on the little girl. "Rin!" She pleaded. "Please, it's now or never!"

Crashing through the underbrush, hundreds of feet sounded the arrivals just behind them. They were out of time. Letting go of her young charge, her fingers flew back into her quiver to draw out another of her dwindling arrows. Pressing the thin weapon between her fingers and concentrating, a successfully powerful wave of her spiritual energy surged downwards into the wooden shaft; the telltale warmth spreading through the slender object in response. Bending down again, she took one last look into Rin's face before placing her fingers around it and pulling her into a tight hug.

"This will protect you in case anything tries to hurt you." Only a sharp, shuddering gasp answered her.

"You can do this Rin. You can. I believe in you."

Wheeling the girl around, Kagome gave her a sharp push on the back that sent the eleven year old pattering unevenly up the pathway. Rin did not look back as she passed through the gateway, hobbling with outright determination until her little figure vanished. Swallowed whole by the supernatural mists hanging maliciously in the air.

Eyes lingering on the now empty archway for what seemed like an eternity crammed into a humble millisecond, a heavy blink brought her screaming back into reality. Ripping another arrow from her quiver, Kagome turned find the fierce stare of two separate heads considering her; searching her eyes with a withering, melted orange glare. She knew in an instant that the dragon wanted nothing more than to protect that fragile little girl. The child of the Great western Lord. But she also knew just as Ah-Uhn did, that if they did not make their stand here then they were all about to be something else's dinner. "There's no other way," she whispered fiercely, raising her chin in defiance. And it may have just been her wildly reeling imagination spinning outrageously far out of control, but the young priestess could swear that she received two minute nods in response.

Kagome's heart did not stop beating when a senseless horde of screaming demons tore out of the forests in a torrential onslaught. She did not stop her mind from emptying, draining free of everything else but the face of her mate; his eyes burning into her soul with proud determination. Kagome did not even react when the clouds broke open, suddenly pouring timid, glittering flakes into the air all around. She simply straightened her bow out in front of her, running her sight down the shaft and into the enemies before her.

. Concentrating every particle of her mind, she felt the vast white light of her soul erupt through her body like unchecked flames. It set her veins alight, begging, demanding for immediate, destructive release. In a split second she saw Shippo take his stance to her left, and the Dragon to her right. And with a resonating twang, the glittering arrow left the bow like gossamer.

**A/N:** Cliffhanger, hooray! Haha okay I know I promised some Sesshoumaru in this chapter, but it just didn't fit in with the madness that was happening to Kagome. So, next chapter, Rin in the Temple and Sesshoumaru wondering about the fate of his young charge! Thank you, and please leave me a review on the way out : D


	8. A Temple and a Tomb

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here we go with chapter eight and it's into the depths of temple…… haha, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

The dim grey daylight was fading far too early, relinquishing into darkness before 6:30 had even passed. Pockets of creamy, clotted grey color would collect in the depths of the heavy cloud curtain, bleeding outward to surface as if from an unknown wound. Whatever rays of sunlight had been strong enough to pierce through the clouds were ruthlessly swallowed up, and gradient by gradient, the land was dipped into darkness. Without the faintest shiver of light to cling to, the forces of nature faded into a strange lull, as if bracing for yet another moonless night. Dancing and twisting itself through the eerily silent forests, the winds resounded with a hypnotic symphony; moaning, swishing, rustling harmonies interweaving themselves into the music of the night.

Having long since returned from the putrid vapors of the ghastly swamp, Sesshoumaru had not even bothered entering the house, much preferring to stay out in the wild darkness. Still fully clad in his traveling armor and weapons, his figure stood statue still in the black; gently illuminating the forest all around him with the fragile silvery light. Staring into the night the inner glow of his intelligent, dark amber eyes were dimmed into an honeyed amber as the mind behind them worked furiously against the problems that were looming before him. Despite the absolutely intolerable number of unanswered questions, Sesshoumaru's shrewd mind was working faster than it had in perhaps his entire existence; creating complex webs of thoughts that were rapidly intersecting one another, until the gossamer strands were hopelessly interlaced beyond redemption.

Upon his sensitive ears, the beautiful music composed by the forces of nature were completely lost; drowned out by the echoes of Mimisenri's words and the cackling laughter that had surrounded them…

"…_. What I have heard, upon the whispers of the wind…about that young charge of yours…"_

How could everything have possibly gotten so out of hand so quickly? It was absolutely ludicrous. The coming battle- which seemed rather unavoidable at this point - was more irritating than it was fearsome. Though he had never faced an actual Demigod, he knew them to be formidable foes when provoked. Nevertheless there was not a creature alive that had survived once Sesshoumaru had decided to destroy it. What had given his father trouble would give him none whatsoever; he had long since surpassed the Dog General, even if he was still forced to deal with his ridiculous enemies. The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes slightly at that thought. What her power was, whatever grudge she was holding, none of it mattered. She was about to learn what happened to those who entered the lands of the West against his wishes.

So he would fight, it was already decided. But that left the larger part of the problem still unresolved.

"_The girl is injured…"_

Sesshoumaru knew now that he had left Rin alone for far too long; which was a bad idea to begin with, since the little human had a knack for getting herself into mischief when left alone. Yet the time had passed so quickly for him that he had not even realized how long it had actually been. What had happened to her while he had been away? Another result of her unfortunate clumsiness? It could not have been terribly serious, or surely his moron of a half-brother would have sought him out…… Sesshoumaru released a quiet sigh. Or maybe that was putting too much stock in the limited intelligence of the headstrong hanyou.

"… _and has left the protection of your half brother..." _

His frustration spiked; intensifying to the point of sending silvery hair to stand on end, despite the winds. Glittering like a halo all around him, his youkai energy swelled out around him in a stronger, pulsing white light. What reason in the world could she have for leaving the care of the old miko?! ' Rin has never even attempted to disobey me before, what could have been so monumentally disturbing…….' He inwardly seethed. Something had happened to her…. Something so serious, that it had caused her to defy his direct orders.

"…_.In the company of a young priestess she rides northwards, on a foolhardy quest that will surely claim her life!"_

Another wave of frustration washed over him, ebbing away at his patience like the breath of a drowning man. The young priestess cold not possibly be anyone other than that strange human girl that Inuyasha had mated with. 'Without doubt, this whole situation must have something to do with him and his ill-bred antics, though why he is not with them I cannot imagine…' Sesshoumaru postured. He clearly remembered forbidding her from involving herself in their ridiculous affairs, so where could she be going while injured, and unprotected?

Once again the world had revolved into the dark of the night, the entire day slipping away in feverish contemplation. And once again, he had resurfaced with far more questions than he had answers; A recent, irritating phenomenon that he was not at all prepared to accept. He was losing the battle against the frustration, as wave after wave pulled him under; threatening to delve him deep in the blackened depths of the feeling. Against everything he had built for himself, that he had trained himself to be, there now flickered an undeniable, resolute flame……… of helplessness.

Sesshoumaru had always been able to protect himself and his pride without any effort at all. Much like a living stone, he withstood and weathered everything that deigned to test his resolve. When he made up his mind to protect something that belonged to him- or obtain something that _should _belong to him -none but the irritating Hanyou had ever stood in his way. Obstacles came down around him at his merest whim, bowing in recognition of the superior power. Though when it came to one little life that he had taken into his possession, all of seemed to mean nothing. His status, his power, his willpower and determination, none of it could help her now. It was the flaw in his perfectly ordered life, a chink in his unbreakable armor. Just. One. Life.

It was unnerving.

Unnatural.

Unacceptable……………………

"Um, milord?"

Snapping the strands of his thoughts into tatters, the grating voice quickly brought him back to the surface from underneath the endless frustrated posturing. Slowly turning on the spot to see his vassal standing behind him, he found the little demon bathed in the radiating white energy that was pouring out all around him. Jaken looked up at him with wide, apprehensive eyes before speaking again. "Mi'lord," he quavered, "I am glad that you have returned. If you would like to clean up, I have the servants standing by the draw you a bath."

"Clean up?" Sesshoumaru echoed tonelessly.

Confusion flickered in Jakens eyes for a split second. "Yes, your boots and pants are covered in mud Mi'Lord."

Not even bothering to look down, a quick breath of the air around him told the Daiyoukai that despite his best efforts, he had brought some of that wretched swamp back with him. He heaved another internal sigh, laden with annoyance. Turning to the left and breaking into a quick, steady stride Sesshoumaru started towards his estate with the hope that a steaming bath would help him find some much needed clarity. "Jaken," he intoned to the stumbling demon behind him. "Prepare at once. Burn whatever this mud has touched."

At first it was silent behind him, and then after a moment came Jaken's uncertainty-laden reply. "Yes Mi'lord….."

*******************************************************************************************************

In the frigid temperatures, Rin's damaged ankles were now throbbing at a constant, intensely painful rate that occupied a permanent part of her already busy mind. Underneath her naked feet, the icy cobblestones of the temple walkway sent shivers up her thin legs as made her way quickly through the frosted archway. Once through she immediately stopped, realizing in an instant how eerily quiet it had become. Just a second ago the cacophonous roars of enraged demons were echoing all throughout the trees and bouncing off the stone walls. Hundreds of feet had been shaking the earth beneath them in their frantic approach, and yet now, everything was so………still…. Where had they all gone? Turning backwards with a graceful twist, Rin's soft ebony hair swirled out around her, eyes widening at what she saw. There was nothing behind her anymore; nothing but thick, soupy swirling mists beyond the ornate archway of the temple. No Kagome, Shippo, Ah-Uhn, not even any dark teeming forests!

Simply a ceaseless, empty void.

For a split second the eleven-year-old debated whether or not she should turn back, feeling the corners of her cold lips slide into a frown. The sudden disappearance of the scenery behind her could not possibly mean anything good. Two glances back and forth between the archway and the temple made her squeeze her thin fingers into trembling fists at her sides as Kagome's words echoed in her head.

"_Go and find the mirror, while we stay outside to take care of the rest of these demons. __Can you do it__?"_

Turning again towards the temple proper, Rin set her determination to go forward. "This is my chance to help Lord Sesshoumaru," She whispered to herself, grateful for the way her words broke the consuming silence. "I have to do this, I can!" Taking in a deep breath, she blinked once and shook her hair behind her shoulders as it caught the glittering flakes of dancing snow that floated down through the air. Sweeping her eyes over the building, she began searching for the best place to start looking for the mirror….

"Hey, don't squish me!"

The tiny voice peeped into the air from her right hand, making her jump. 'That's right, I have master Myoga with me!' she realized, feeling an oddly comforting wave of relief seep out of her heart. Bringing her hand palm up into the frigid air, she found the ancient little flea cowering nervously against the ebbing warmth of her skin. "Master Myoga, will you help me?" She asked nervously, gesturing around them.

Clearing his throat, he was silent for a small second; Seeming to consider something before he nodded up at her. "I'll do my best." She nodded back, and held her hand up to her shoulder so that he could ride on a more steady surface as she had seen him do with Kagome. Returning her eyes to searching the building before them, Rin battled back her nervousness as her eyes met a dark entrance in the recesses of a deep porch to their left. The temple building was not very large, but richly decorated in deep blue colored woods and painted stones that looked as if they had seen many a century pass by. All around the rectangular building, a wide channel had been dug into the earth and lined with smooth tiles. Even though the surface of the water was filmed over with delicate ice, Rin could see that the waters beneath were beautifully clear and unsoiled. Upon the shimmering surface, stationary water lilies were powdered with snow and yet somehow still alive, their surreal defiance making her desperately curious. Growing all around the courtyards stood large, dark trees; looking just like stoic guards, standing quiet, grave and still in the eerie silence. "Rin," Myoga called up to her, breaking her reverie quickly. "Why don't we try that entrance over to the left?"

Bringing her eyes back to the dark entrance, Rin did her best to quash her uneasiness, hobbling forward with ginger steps. Of course, darkness didn't _really_ bother her after all those years of sleeping in the wilds with Lord Sesshoumaru; yet, this darkness _really _wasn't the same. It somehow felt…… unnatural, foreboding. Advancing across the frigid stones and past the gloomy sentinel trees, she reached the smooth wooden steps to pause in the falling snow. Peering into the darkness ahead, it lead into a long hallway with paintings imprinted upon the walls; nothing too out of the ordinary she supposed. So why did she still feel so uneasy? Bringing the arrow from Lady Kagome up to her eyes, they swept over its' now normal appearance.

"She said it would protect me," Rin murmured.

"Yes," Myoga answered quietly. "That is one of Lady Kagome's spiritual arrows, and a very strong one by the feel of it. If we run into….trouble….. It will certainly help."

"I hope you're right…" She replied.

Holding the arrow taut at her side and setting her teeth into a resolute expression, the little girl ascended the wide wooden steps one at time; glaring into the shadows before them. Once at the top of the tall six steps, one foot at a time slowly brought them away from the light. Though it was only slightly warmer inside, it was immediately apparent that the hallway strangely had no windows and no doors. Nothing but pieces of the graceful murals covering the walls could be deciphered in such poor light, depicting beautifully dressed men and women walking through the forests. Walking slowly so as to satisfy her undeniable curiosity, the murals appeared to be some sort of story that she couldn't quite make out. They were holding a water lily, pointing at it as if in deep conversation……….

"………..It's…… too quiet." Myoga voice sounded suddenly, causing her immediately stop her trance-like progress.

" What do you mean?!" She asked back, every word sounding like a scream in the deafening silence.

"Well, I've just realized," he began slowly, furrowing his brow "That it's too quiet here." "There's…… no wind outside. No wind at all…."

Shivering against another wave of fear that washed over her, she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. The constant complaining of the winds that had been so constant in the last few days was absolutely nowhere to be heard in this place. Only unearthly, spine tingling muteness hung in the stagnant air. Clutching the arrow closer, Rin took her eyes off of the murals and continued walking forward, seeing another doorway just up ahead. Beyond it there was just a gradient more light, but almost double the feeling of horrifying fear radiating outwards. Forcing herself to think only of Lord Sesshoumaru's face, the image shockingly did nothing to suppress the shudders that were now controlling her little body. Three more steps brought her to the doorway, and entered into the main room in the temple.

At once a gasp echoed out of her and into the air before she could silence it, taken by complete surprise at the sight that greeted her. In a large, empty room, the paintings along the walls flowed seamlessly into one another as they continued the unforeseen story. Carved blue beams ran along the ceilings, just barely illuminated by the fading light that filtered in from small square windows. At the back of the room, the paintings were interrupted by two large ornate pillars that flanked an alter with only a single, round object resting upon it. But none of this was even remotely as surprising as the man who was standing before the altar. Handsome and statue still, facing the girl and the flea with a kind, easy smile.

"Well hello there, I heard you come in." He purred, his voice a silken caress into to darkened air all around them.

"Hello," Rin returned nervously, slightly bemused by his sudden appearance. "I'm looking for something…."

Taking two steps forward, the man shook the dark chocolate hair that fell from his head off of his shoulders with practiced grace before flashing her a dazzling smile. "I assumed such. I don't really get many visitors, you see. Why don't you let me help you?"

Flinching back as his advance, Rin felt Myoga jump up to sit in her ear with a lightening fast movement. "Rin you mustn't go anywhere near him, he's not a human! He's a demon!" He whispered swiftly into her ear. At that moment, the foreboding feelings that she had been overwhelmed with made perfect sense; even if it didn't make her feel even one iota better about her current situation. Twisting her head slightly to try and see the object on the altar behind him, she couldn't manage without taking a step to the side. Clearly, it wasn't going to be that easy.

" Well," she replied carefully, " I'm looking for the Mirror of Emptiness, because I need it to help my lord."

Never breaking his intense gaze from her face, the dazzling stranger took another step forward with a causal air. Around his thin frame, dark robes of midnight blue fluttered gently. " Ah, I see."

Starting to feel more and more nervous as the distance between them closed, Rin nodded while Myoga whispered urgently "Be careful Rin!" Into her ear. Shifting her cold feet childishly, she asked " Um, and I think that that's it just behind you…. Will you let me by?"

The man flashed her another smile before peeling out a resounding laugh into the room. Another two steps forward brought them only a few feet apart…. "But of course…." He cooed. In a graceful turn, he stepped to the left and cleared her view to the altar.

Tightening her grip on the arrow, Rin held her place for a few seconds; looking back and forth between the round object on the altar and the smiling face of the handsome demon. "Rin, this is foolish! Foolish!" Myoga cried, clinging desperately onto her earlobe.

"I have to," She whispered back, setting her will against the fear that was coursing through her little body. "For Lord Sesshoumaru."

Adrenaline, abject terror, and sheer determination were creating a heady force that tore through her veins from the frantic pounding of her heart. As Rin stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and the demon she did not even feel the searing pain that continued to resound from her battered ankles. She no longer felt the chill in the air, or the cold, clamminess of her skin in the overlarge clothes. Two more steps and she was level with the stranger, his robed figure towering over her. Three more and she had passed him with nothing but another glittering smile. Finally, her feet had brought her to the bottom of the altar in what had seemed like a split second stretched ridiculously beyond the normal measures of time. Glancing back at the man, he merely continued to smile at her with his intense, piercing gaze, and after another pause, Rin turned to face the small round object that sat before her.

Heart rate painfully slowing, her feverish umber eyes roved over the piece of silvery glass, taking in its every detail. It was perfectly round, giving off a quavering aura of white light from its paper thin edges. Though the center was solid, the edges of the mirror had been carved out into breathtaking geometric patterns, making it seems as if the slightest breath of wind would shatter the fragile object into a million shards of sparkling light. Everything about it evinced unearthly, unnatural power; clearly belonging in another world far, far away from this one.

"Master Myoga," Rin breathed, eyes were completely enraptured by the mysteriously beautiful object. "Is this it?"

"Look into it Rin, do you see a reflection??" He gasped excitedly.

Raising herself unsteadily up onto the very tips of her toes, her face peered into the blank silvery depths of the mirror; only to find absolutely nothing staring back. "This is it!!" She exclaimed, reaching forward with shaking hands. The trembling tips of her thin, outstretched fingers were just about to grasp the delicate edges when suddenly she felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Now now, not so fast."

An electric thrill of terror surged through her as she uttered a tiny scream, pivoting on her heel to find the handsome stranger only inches away from her! Looking up into his face, she found a hungry expression staring fervently back at her; his coal black eyes never blinking once. Increasing the pressure of his strong hand around her fragile shoulder, he gave another chiming laugh. "I can't just let you take this mirror without receiving something in return, now can I?" The demon mused.

"Run away Rin! Go!!" Myoga begged, shaking her earlobe back and forth in his tiny hands.

Feeling as if her voice had died away in her throat, she managed to whimper back " I-I….don't ha…have any muh-money…." her fingers tightening on the arrow.

Shaking his lovely head, the demon gestured towards the mirror. " Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I am merely proposing a fair trade, but I have no interest in the currency of humans….."

"RUN RIN, YOU HAVE TO RUN!!!!!" Myoga screamed frantically, his cries falling on deaf ears as she found herself captured by the ferocity of his unyielding gaze.

"W-what do y-you want?"

With a slow blink, the demon kneeled down until they were face to face; increasing the steely grip of his fingers on her shoulders to force Rin closer. She did not resist him, her entire body so numb with panic and fear that she could not even consider it. Depthless black eyes burned into her trembling umber orbs as his lips parted gently to whisper " I just want one drink of you, that's all…. Then the mirror is yours. Just one drink…"

"**NO RIN, NO!!!! **_**NO!!!!**_**"**

Rin couldn't think straight, the hypnotic eyes boring into her own to muddle all of her thoughts into soupy nonsense. She didn't understand, what did he mean by a "drink of her?" He had said that he wouldn't hurt her, did he really mean it? She couldn't get the mirror without it, everyone counting on her……. The mirror……Lord Sesshoumaru…….. His perfect face flooded into her mind, blinding her to everything else around her. For Lord Sesshoumaru…….

"O-okay…."

The steely fingers pulled her in closer, her vision blacking out as his form suddenly seemed to expand. Against his body there was no warmth, no scent; only the feeling of his cold nose sliding along her fragile collarbones. Rin could feel herself shaking like a leaf in the wind, Myoga's desperate screams lost behind the roaring that was filling her ears. All she could see were the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru, taking her away from everything that was happening. "So lovely, like blown roses on a warm summer day…"

A loud ripping sound told her that her robe had been violently ripped back. Flush against him now, his breath against her skin sending shivers up her spine; there was no way out, no way to escape. From far away, she heard his musical voice sound in the darkness.

"…..Of course, you're so tiny. Just one little drink is all you are…."

Then searing, excruciating pain.

**********************************************************

Tucked away in the roots of the forested mountains, the Daiyoukai of the West awoke into the darkness of his room as never before. His glowing eyes ripped open, and for a split second he lost the perfect composure that he so rigorously held. Jumping to his feet in motion as fluid as water flowing over a falls he was instantly alert, searching the unfamiliar scenery of his room for any traces of what he had just seen.

It was highly unusual for full blooded demons to dream in the first place, and what he had just seen threatened to unequivocally unhinge his practiced patience.

For moments ago, he had dreamt of a snow covered temple, glittering and serene in the watery grey light. It was surrounded by a pond of frozen lilies, their thin petals undisturbed by the silenced winds. And down a dark hallway, in a large ornate room there stood two embraced figures in front of a ancient altar; A massive spider demon, his eight legs locked securely around the form of a tiny, eleven-year-old girl. A single line of red blood ran down her onto her naked shoulders, shivering helplessly against the frigid, tomb-like air.

**A/N: **Ugh, poor Rin! Next time, find out if Rin can escape with her life while Inuyasha and the gang arrive at the Western Estate much to Sesshoumaru's dismay! And **PLEASE PLEASE** leave me a review on your way out. Thank you!


	9. Downright Luck

**A/N: **Ugh, I just got off work, so many apologies for the late update! And MANY MANY thanks to the reviews that came in for the last chapter- you guys are wonderful! Enjoy : D

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

High pitched, guttural and enraged, a cry echoed out of Kagome's lips after a set of thick ivory teeth sliced down into the pale flesh of her left leg; staining the ripped red fabric of her robes with a sinister hue. Pulling one of her few remaining arrows from the quiver in a blur, she sent the surging fire in her veins down through the thin shaft; slamming it down into the cranium of the writhing worm demon with every ounce of fury that she had. In a sickening crunch the arrow pierced the demon's skull, releasing her spiritual energy downwards through its' quivering body in a flash of blinding white light. Obliterated down to scattering ashes, the teeth faded from her leg while she blinked against the echoing pain.

"Damn it!" Kagome swore angrily, wincing as the light faded to reveal her ruined robes and freely bleeding thigh.

Quickly she stooped to retrieve the arrow that had fallen to the ground from the demon's head, a sudden thought reminding her that she should feel lucky that this was the first injury she had received; because her companions had not been so lucky.

"BIG TOP!!!" Shippo screamed to her left, whipping the rapidly growing object out into a lethal spin with his uninjured arm. The huge top whizzed into the forest cutting both demons and trees into bloody pieces in a devastating arc, giving her time to survey the situation with anxious eyes.

It seemed as if hours had passed since she had sent Rin running into the mysterious temple behind them; seconds flooding into minutes while they fought for their lives against an endless onslaught of bloodthirsty demons. Shippo's cunning tricks, her own spiritual arrows, and the two-headed dragon's unbridled, incensed fury had proved to be an effective combination against their foes; leaving a field of savage destruction before their feet. Those that had not yet fled from the trio's obvious display of dominance were now being ripped to pieces by the gamboling dragon, a vile of mixture of blood and grime shining repulsively on his scaled flanks. Kagome dared to hope that they were in the clear, drawing air through her dry mouth and swollen throat. It was almost unbelievable. Unimaginable!

Somehow, by the grace of the gods they had survived this encounter with their lives intact.

Or maybe, just downright luck.

The uncomfortable, prickling feeling of demonic energy was rapidly receding into the gloomy depths of the forest, clearing the air as it faded into the previous, ceaseless mists. As it did she could feel the adrenaline in her system loosing its maddening potency, moment by moment making the complaints of her body louder. Every muscle ached peevishly- her head pounding from exerting so much physical and spiritual energy all at once- so that when she let out a quavering sigh and turned to look down at Shippo, the pain in her leg quickly redoubled. Kagome narrowed her eyes against the stinging pain, assessing the various bite wounds and sting marks on his little body with a fresh frown.

"Are you alright Shippo?" She asked in what she hoped was a tender voice.

Cracking his neck from side to side, the Kitsune hugged his arms around his body. " It think so," he grimaced. "They'll heal really fast…… it just, stings a little bit."

Guilt surged through her tired heart, compelling her to hobble forward with her white fingers extended. He met her with his own sweaty hand, lacing their fingers together in familiar comfort that pulled the corners of her frown into a doleful smile. "You've really gotten better," Kagome sighed warmly. "I'm so proud!"

Sauntering up to them looking extremely pleased with itself, Ah-Uhn crunched a dismembered arm noisily in it's right set of jaws. After fighting together under such desperate circumstances, the young priestess abruptly realized that she no longer felt intimidated by the strange animal, clued in by the urge to reach up and touch him. 'No matter how ferocious he might appear,' she mused 'beneath it all, he's protective and tender.'

Reaching out to stroke the left head, Kagome managed a tired laugh. "you're just like Inuyasha, a big softie!" A dissenting rumble sounded, making Shippo giggle.

Obviously Ah-Uhn didn't agree.

Just as her aching fingertips brushed the smooth green scales of his snout, an electric thrill of fear raced up her spine to stand her hair on end. Gasping and drawing back her fingers, all four heads of the group whipped around in unison to gape at the frosted archway to the temple. 'This feeling, it's a demon!' The horrified thought dawned upon her as the sunrise over the mountains, swift and penetrating.

"Kagome, _Rin_!" Shippo cried, yanking his fingers back to leap forward.

Darting forward despite her inured leg, she was on his heels in a split second with the dragon right behind. Running pell-mell brought her to the gateway immediately, pushing her feet onto the cobblestones to race through. As she passed between the painted blue wooden columns she barely had time to register the barrier they had just bolted through, before all three stopped dead in their frantic tracks…….

******************************************************************************************

A shocking wave of fiery pain came searing through Rin's fragile neck as the soft flesh was pierced, followed by an arresting feeling of chilling numbness. Dimly she could sense the blood flowing out of her veins at an incredible rate, stolen second by second from the very chambers of her slowing heart. It began to splutter into a wicked ache, resisting with everything it had left against the hungry jaws of the demon.

Rin was dying, and somewhere in the back of her sluggish mind, she knew it.

In her mind, Lord Sesshoumaru's face began to gently fade as a painted scroll immersed in water; the edges blurring out into the darkness that had crept onto the outskirts of her brain. As it did, her entire being was utterly consumed in an unyielding frost of absolute sorrow. He was leaving. Leaving her again, to be all alone in the gathering gloom of her impending demise……….No…..No!

Not again, never again!!!

"….cuh…."

The tips of her fingers gave a defiant twitch.

" Cuh….mmm….baah……"

Myoga's frantic screams were growing louder, sounding as distant thunder in the clouds.

"Cuh-mm…baa-ck…!"

Sesshoumaru's glowing golden eyes finally faded, melting into the frigid black of her struggling mind……….

"Nuh…. Nuh! Nuh-o! No! NO!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

In boiling fury the scream erupted from her lips, shattering the tomb-like air with stunning effect! It continued to pour from her lungs as her fingers reacted in a split second decision that brought the sacred arrow hurtling upwards. Crushed up against his now somehow engulfing form, the pain in her neck doubled back as her consciousness sped back into the situation. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She shrieked, stabbing the arrow dead into whatever part of the hulking figure she could find first. A loud, ringing explosion of glittering white light erupted into the air; and suddenly the painful fangs that were had been plunged into her cold flesh were ripped free in a earsplitting scream of rage.

All at once Rin was dropping through the air, feeling eight tight bonds falling away from all around body. Eyes blinded by the residual effects of the sacred arrow hanging in the air she met the ground quickly in an drunken stumble, taking in massive gasps of air to try and clear the chaos from all around her. The demon was screeching, her half-naked body was shaking, the light was expanding, and her mind was reeling. "RIN!!" Broke in Myoga's voice, "GRAB THE MIRROR AND RUN!! TO YOUR RIGHT, YOUR RIGHT!!!!"

Blinking rapidly as the outlines of the scenery began to fade back into visibility, her feet pitched forward towards the altar on her right. Scraping her fingers against the sharp edges of the polished wood in frantic pursuit, they quickly worked upwards until the clammy tips closed over the paper-thin edges of the Mirror Of Emptiness. Yanking it forwards along with the ice-blue silk cloth it rested on, she uttered a small scream in an instant of exhilarating fear as her feet tripped backwards and out from under her.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH," howled the enraged demon, appearing as the sacred light faded back into the previous gloom. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!"

Just barely catching her falling form in an ungainly stumble backwards, Rin turned to see a horrifying sight advancing on her. The once handsome man had dropped his human façade, expanding his form outwards into that of a bestial, steely grey spider. A twitching, bulbous back end faded into a malicious red; every inch of the hulking insect protruding smoky grey barbs. A single cluster of jewel faceted eyes reeled in madness, furiously clicking its pincers that flung droplets of her steaming red blood everywhich way. From the left side, a single thin arrow was buried deep in-between the back two legs, which had been blown into the now pathetic smithereens hanging off of the main body. The creature was screaming in pain and outrage, limping towards her as fast as its remaining limbs would allow.

"GO RIN, GO!!!!" Myoga begged.

And she didn't need telling twice.

Scrambling to her feet Rin pitched forward as the arachnid lunged downwards, flying through the empty room and back into the painted hallway; Adrenaline surged through her body as liquid energy that pushed back the darkness, and pulled her towards the light. Flying by in a hazy blur, the story on the walls wound in reverse to the scrabbling sounds of the enraged spider right behind her. Reaching the dazzling doorway she catapulted herself out of the darkness and back into the fading daylight of the courtyard, running so frantically that she did not even notice the four wide wooden steps just before her.

Tripping forward on her clumsy feet, she hugged the and mirror to her chest and twisted; screamed as she fell through the air back down onto the frigid cobblestones with a bone shattering crunch. For a second she lay still, white lights popping before her stunned eyes and exposed skin shivering against the cold. Her reeling mind prayed that the mirror was safe, registering the fact that the sounds from her pursuer had stopped. After another moment Rin grazed the lovely surface of the intact mirror with trembling fingertips.

"I…did it…." She mumbled loosely.

Exhaling slowly and gritting her teeth against the pain, Rin gingerly began to erect herself up into a sitting position. As if the pain hadn't been bad before, it now threatened to steal away her consciousness from the sheer scale of it. Everything hurt. Battered flesh, strained muscles, and bruised bones connecting together to submerge her entire world in suffocating pain. Only her mind seemed to be elated, reveling in the knowledge that the Mirror of Emptiness- the key to her Lord's survival- was really real, and now safely in her hands.

Despite her situation a slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Achieving a sitting position with determination and patience, what stood before her ignited her heart into a furious pace to pump unbridled fear into every capillary Rin had. Hideously massive, menacing and mere inches away from her, the grey spider demon was silently considering her helplessness with glittering cobalt eyes.

"Did you think that I wouldn't follow you out into the light?" He rasped with an amused chuckle. "How childish….."

Swallowing heavily, she felt a dim spike of annoyance at the insult. " So!? T-the mi-mirror is mine!" She argued.

Advancing on her slowly, his body eclipsed the daylight as it covered her own; inch by inch taking the dominant stance. Hugging the mirror against her bare chest, Rin's eyes followed the spider while her mind noted the delicious feeling of the glass on her flesh. As if it had been dipped into a smoothly running river in the sparkling summer sun, and pulled out laden with glassy dew drops streaking across the surface. It made her squeeze the object tighter when the glistening pincers came level to her face with a nauseating click, fingers conforming around the paper thin edges.

In her ear she could hear Myoga whimpering in terror, his fright making Rin realize that her own fright was being steadily replaced by belligerent anger as a fast tide to footprints in the sand.

This spider stood between her and the mirror…………

Between her and Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Get away from me!" Rin bellowed, expanding her protesting ribs ruthlessly. " I took the mirror fair and square!!"

Bending down to survey her enraged face, the spider twitched it's fangs in annoyance. "Assume nothing, little fool! I never said that you would live to claim your reward."

If she had enough blood left in her body, Rin knew that her cheeks would be glowing from her own ignorance. He _had _lied to her! " Maybe you shouldn't have assumed that I wasn't going to fight back! Who's the fool now?!" She hissed back.

"Wench! I'll rip that smart tongue right out of your wicked little mouth!" The demon seethed. Bending it's legs, a rapid descent brought the fangs inches from her lifted chin; bathing her in a putrid smell of rotting blood and darkened filth. Gagging, she turned her face flush against the frozen stones; bitterly angry that she had not a single ounce of energy left with which to flee.

"NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Rin screamed, the command ringing into the air a split second before another voice sounded over it……..

**********************************************************************************************

Right before her eyes, Kagome watched tiny Rin- who seemed to shrink compared to the beast perched over her- turn her face away in obvious anger. Fresh bruises littered the snowy skin of her somehow bare chest and arms, which seemed to be shielding something small and thin with tenacity beyond all reason. And just above her, blocking out the light to bathe her in shadow……… the young priestess felt her stomach flip.

It was a spider. An obscenely massive, deadly looking arachnid the color of blood and steel.

'A spider!?' She cried out in her mind ' Eew, I HATE spiders!!'

Bending its gangly legs to lower itself closer, she felt a justified surge of hatred as Rin wretched her head to the side in outright defiance. "NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Her little voice yelled, the desperation causing Kagome to pull her last arrow from the quiver in a flash of motion. Notching it into the sacred bow with expert fluidness, she opened her mouth to vent her own anger.

"_DEMON_!!"

Stopping in mid motion the spider swiveled its' cluster of eyes towards her in obvious surprise. Clicking its fangs together threateningly, it had only shifted forward a fraction of an inch before she again expelled her fury out into the still air. " GET READY TO MEET YOUR MAKER!!!!"

In rapid succession her fingers slid back across the well oiled bowstring just as the spider released a choked howl of outrage. Coiling its limbs into a deft bundle, it launched itself up and backwards, scrambling on the wide wooden steps of the temple entrance to disappear back into the darkness; the sounds of its disgusting gangly limbs scraping frantically against the smooth floor as it went. Vanishing completely into the consuming silence, the travelers were suddenly alone in still courtyard to the utter surprise of every last one of them. Kagome caught her fingers just before the aching tips left the string, unlocking her arms and tamping back down her much depleted spiritual energy with a relieved sigh. Returning the arrow back to the empty quiver, she stumbled forward on unsteady legs until she had collapsed down on the hard pathway next to Rin.

"Rin!" Kagome gasped, pulling the shocked eleven year old into her embrace just as quickly as her trembling arms would allow. Doing her best to cover Rin's bare skin in the voluminous folds of her white robe, scrutinizing her shocking appearance with wide eyes.

Rin's skin was absolutely whiter than a bleached bone, taking on the faint bluish pallor of fresh corpse. There was not a single shred of warmth pumping out of her heart, which seemed to Kagome's ears to be dangerously sluggish. Where her robe was Kagome could only guess, but the little girl seemed hardly aware of its absence in her fading state. Though perhaps the most utterly disturbing sight were the two raw, meaty holes that had been punched into her fragile neck. Complete with drops of dried, rusty brown blood all over her left shoulder. '……It got her,' Kagome realized 'that thing must have bitten her!!'

"I….." Rin's wavering voice said from against Kagome's shoulder, interrupting her outraged thoughts.

" ….I got it."

" Wow! You got the mirror Rin?!" Shippo exclaimed, conforming his warm palm to her shoulder.

A slow nod came in response, followed by Rin's feeble attempts to free herself from the smothering embrace. Realizing what she wanted, Kagome helped her to sit up and turn around; carefully keeping her exposed chest hidden from view. The young girl's head bobbed dangerously, half-lidded eyes only slightly dimming the fiercely glowing eyes. Her expression was the strangest mix of soul-deep weariness and defiant happiness as she pulled a luscious piece of ice blue silk from her chest; ognoring the groves it had cut into her bleached skin. Splaying it out in her hands, the stunning juxtaposition between its rich hue and her pallid fingers was almost mesmerizing; distracting Kagome's eyes momentarily while Rin eased back the silk.

Even Myoga crawled down from the eleven year old's ear to watch the progress.

Into the last vestiges of grey daylight her prize was unveiled. Curious and ornate, fragile yet breathtakingly beautiful, The Mirror of Emptiness drank in the sky to reflect an empty surface of unbroken light. "I got it," Rin murmured sleepily, drawing her fingertips gently across the illuminated surface. No reflection of this action echoed across the glass, remaining frighteningly empty to everything around it.……..

Kagome swallowed dryly, suddenly confused by the sensations that were creeping across her heart. As she gazed down at the ethereal object, she felt distinctly……. Unsettled.

Somehow, this mirror didn't seem like it belonged grasped between the girl's delicate fingers.

Actually, the mirror didn't even seem like it belonged in this world at all.

*******************************************************************************************

Steps landing lightly on the dark, lacquered floors Sesshoumaru padded down the hallway, leaving behind the audible buzzing in the dining room as quickly as he could. Even if he put a mile behind him, picking out the anxious whispers of each servant would be child's play; but the Daiyoukai just straight up didn't even want to hear it.

At the first glimmers of feathery gray seeping across the jetty clouds to signal the release of morning, Sesshoumaru had arisen from his thoughtful stupor to summon all of the servants together. Since it was extremely rare for him to initiate a conversation of any kind, they had gathered faster than lightening; practically tripping over one another in hastened curiosity. Upon his entrance then noise dies away, every eye trained upon his face in breathless anticipation. Resounding in his delicate ears, the hammering of the assembled heartbeats assaulted him like the distant drums of advancing warriors.

He spoke into the room with a clear, frosty voice that did not travel, yet commanded respect.

"The recent weather and unusual events throughout the Western Lands are due to the approach of a Demigoddess from the Northeastern shores."

"She is traveling towards the estate to challenge this Sesshoumaru in combat."

" She will arrive in two days."

With that he had blinked once, turned gracefully on a heel and strode out of the room. His unshod feet were carrying him down the familiar pathway towards his chambers, and the rustling arbor just beyond. The sumptuous swishing of his dark blue silk robes echoed against the silent walls, making him want to grind his teeth together in frustration if he was capable of any such base action.

Was a little silence really too much to ask?

Passing beyond the painted screens of his sliding doors, he was just about enter to wild embrace of the warm winds outside when a frantic noise arrested his steps. Turning slowly on the spot, he watched as the ever amusing Jaken slid across the polished floors to round the corner, continuing his all out approach in clearly ridiculous desperation. "My Lord!" He gasped quickly, clutching his heaving chest with one hand and the bulky staff with the other. "My Lord, a large demon approaches the estate from the southwestern skies!"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow ever so slightly, narrowing his eyes murderously at the little toad.

"And," "it is not Ah-Uhn!" Jaken wheezed, his panicked eyes bulging. Finally saying what he needed to say, the youkai collapsed against the wall in heaves of exhaustion and terror while Sesshoumaru momentarily debated killing him.

Apparently, a little silence was _far_ too much to ask.

Two nimble steps brought him to the delicate table holding his mounted Bakusaiga, and another lithe turn had closed his long fingers around the carved hilt and set him forward out the balcony doors. Nature was once again in motion all around him, at the mercy of the constantly playful winds ripping through the misty air. Jaken was attempting to follow his long, leonine strides but failing miserably. Through the gardens and around the manicured walls he pivoted at the corner, coming into view of the front entrance within seconds. He made absolutely no noise as he stepped onto the smooth stones of the walkway, and came to a dead stop; Bakusaiga hanging ready by his side while he trained his penetrating stare upwards into the lightening skies of the early morning.

'Who would dare approach my estate so boldly?' He seethed, scanning the skies until they locked onto an infinitesimally growing speck.

From the gait and shape of the creature, he could tell it was certainly not Ah-Uhn. It was traveling fast, making good speed despite moving against the winds. It's direction made the intent clear; Indeed it had the audacity to approach his estate. And if it had the audacity to approach, it had the desire to die. Second by second it grew closer, bigger, easier to see. Breathing deep, he allowed his searching eyes to glaze over as he searched for the scent …..

Pressed his lips together, Sesshoumaru infinitesimally frowned. Perhaps- in some unbelievable twist -he had made a mistake?

It only smelled like a lowly raccoon demon.

'What business could it have here?' He pondered, knowing that such a creature would never initiate a confrontation of any kind. Turning it over again and again in his mind, the Daiyouaki could not surrender the feeling that this scent was familiar…… annoyingly familiar. Another laden breath alerted him to the presence of three more creatures riding the raccoon. One was a demon……… 'half demon' he corrected himself silently……. Just a little over 77 years in age…… the frown grew deeper. This hanyou, he smelled of the living earth; of the warm, ancient forest after a light summer rain…..

Immediately the breath caught in his throat, outright disbelief sinking into muted rage. It would not be.

_It could not be!_

"_**SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUU!!!"**_

The grating voice thundered into the air as the sky-borne demon came to a stop above the estate. At once a blur of crimson red catapulted off, plummeting towards the earth while simultaneously erasing all of the Daiyoukai's remaining patience in a single, ridiculous instant. His idiot half-brother fell through the skies, a petulant grin sliding across his simplistic face as he twisted in weightless, unbound thrill. In a flash Inuyasha had hit the top of the estate wall, cracking the stones as he rebounded off; sailing towards the roof and catching the slanted tiles. In a slick, daring crouch he slid downwards off of the roof on nothing more than his naked, uncouth feet, peeling off a wild cackle as he went.

Exiting off the roof and back into mid air- not to mention bringing a few of the clay tiles with him- Inuyasha executed a daredevil twist to plop down right in front of Sesshoumaru. His glittering hair catching up behind him in chaotic spiral, the Hanyou's fangs flashed into a wider grin.

"Yo bastard!" He crowed.

For an incredulous, infuriated instant, only the howling winds dared to answer.

That is, before the thin bones of Sesshoumaru's refined fist connected with Inuyasha's insolent face before he had another chance to open his vulgar mouth.

Stumbling backwards, he uttered a surprised growl as the Demon Lord stood frozen in place; elegant fist extended outwards in a solid line. "H-hey! What they hell you bastard!" Inuyasha spluttered stupidly, rubbing his bruised cheek much as a punished child would.

"How dare you enter this estate in such a disgusting, uncouth manner." Sesshoumaru interrupted evenly, working hard to keep the distaste out of his voice. "Can you sink no lower?"

"I told him not to do it like that," Answered a slow, even voice from above.

The exploding sound of a de-transformation reached Sesshoumaru's expert ears, though he did not turn around to see the newly arrived party. A deep, calming scent of incense and running water informed him that the lecherous monk, Miroku, had also come. Standing next to him, the vigorous smell of spicy forest pine and mellow, polished youkai bone announced the impatient demon slayer, Sango.

If possible, Sesshoumaru's distaste heightened to an palpable bitterness in his mouth.

The couple walked into his line of sight, and immediately sank into an obsequious bow on their knees; matching ebony locks whipping upwards into the mischievous winds. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please pardon our hasty intrusion into your lands." The monk spoke meaningfully, daring to flick his oceanic eyes upwards. "But we have been traveling here with the greatest possible speed, praying that we reached you in time."

"What nonsense is this?" The Daiyoukai demanded icily.

A familiar motion caught his attention as Inuyasha crossed his arms and flicked his ears with an irritated " feh!" "Because we heard you were about to get your ass handed to you by some Demigoddess! So we're here to get in on it. _Duh_."

Again, silence.

Rather than killing the Hanyou for his impossibly irritating existence (which he very much wanted to) or slicing the impertinent human's heads off ( which he very much ought to) Sesshoumaru merely scowled at the intruders and turned his back. Walking slowly away towards his chambers once again.

Because in his highly informed opinion, he had absolutely reached the quota for madness two days ago.

**A/N: **Haha, I just love messing with Sesshoumaru- isn't he a trip? Next time, Kagome and Company begin the race back, the Demigoddess enters the Western Lands, and Sesshoumaru confronts Inuyasha about Rin! Thank you, and PLEASE leave me a review on your way out : D


	10. Stormy Conversation

**A/N:** Ahh, sorry for the lateness of the update; lectures have started up again so it's been pretty chaotic around here. While it is shorter, this is a dark and stormy chapter, so enjoy : D

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters and concepts are none other than the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi: All Hail.

It was a fierce and wild close to the monochromatic day, with torrents of blackened rain dumping out of the inky, moonless sky. The pitch and swell of the storm was frightening, almost as if nature itself was violently rebelling against the unearthly stranglehold of the Demigoddess's power that closed in second by second; dipping the kingdoms of earth and sky into barely contained chaos. Every particle of the air resonated with incredulous outrage. Screaming, demanding to be released from this unnatural plague. Brief tongues of lightening were the only light to be seen, lashing out against the ebony expanse to demand a momentary, sharp relief. This violent reaction of nature had even brought into submission the relentlessly ceaseless mists in the air, rendering their stifling presence more or less invisible by the whistling winds and demanding rain.

Though even without the furious night, Inuyasha would never have been able to sleep. Really he had only tried for an hour before rising to his feet with a disgusted snarl, letting them carry him wherever they would. The howling winds did absolutely nothing to dampen his acute sense of smell. Rather they made it a more delicate exercise to discern the scents beneath the quivering fury of nature, much like peeling back the protective skin of an apple back to reveal the fleshy fruit beneath. This very act was what had compelled him to continue wandering around the somber estate, absolutely unnerved at the smells that were pervading his senses.

Besides within the rotting bones of the actual corpse, never before had he been in a place where his father's scent lingered so strongly.

It was everywhere, exuding from the paint on the floor boards, emanating from the trees in the arbor. A wily, rich aroma of boundless, untamed skies and mysterious, deep earth that refused to be dimmed by the passage of time. It was without a doubt a testament to the power of the old man, ingraining himself into immortality with just his mere scent; though Inuyasha wasn't really sure if that thought impressed him, or pissed him off. What he was sure of was that he did _not_ like being here, constantly bombarded by reminders of the father that he had never known… Inescapably subjected to the presence of his imperious, condescending brother who would rather kill him than talk to him. At this point it made no difference that they had arrived in time to save the idiot from his impending death; and looking back at it, Inuyasha was sure that his anxiousness about it had _clearly_ been temporary insanity.

Curving around a corner and out into an exposed hallway, his searching eyes swept the blackened surroundings as he ventured into the grip of the tempests; exhaling in relief at the refreshing coolness of the weather. He had removed the fire-rat top to leave only his white underrobe on, hoping to lower the temperature of his clammy skin while wandering around the wild night. At first Inuyasha could feel the unsettled anxiety coursing under his skin submitting to the demanding celestial events, his meandering feet coming to a definite stop. Pulling out of his reverie, he looked out into the well kept order of the estate gardens that stretched just beyond the dripping railings......

Even in the absence of light the Hanyou could discern the whispering movements of the leaves and flowers, twisting and turning in hypnotic abandon. Closest to him, a wizened willow streamed water off its whip-like branches; flicking them outwards to send an unexpected lash of sweet rain in every direction. Splaying his fingers out onto the slickened railing, he absentmindedly stroked the scarred palms across the drenched wood; just beginning to wonder about Kagome when an approaching sound stiffened the muscles in his back.

Steady footsteps were converging on his location, too loud to mistaken in their intent. Each fall of the firm flesh was unfailingly even, graceful, and light. Sublimely supporting an upright, posture perfect. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Only one person in the entire world could have footsteps as irritating as that.

Leaving one hand on the railing while loosening the other to drip down onto his pants, Inuyasha scowled childishly at his older brother drifting around the opposite corner. He cursed himself for not realizing that he wouldn't be the only one still awake at this hour, since full-blooded demons sparingly needed sleep. Sesshoumaru glided to a stop about twenty feet in front of him, his face holding its usual, emotionless facade. Suddenly he was extremely aware of the fading shadow across his cheek, and readjusted his features to include noticeable anger in accordance. That bastard just _had_ to punch him, when all he was trying to do was say hello……

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru addressed him blankly.

Inuyasha shifted his weight, studying his brother while he ground out " What Sesshoumaru?"

The Daiyoukai was silent for an expansive second, before evenly demanding " you owe me an explanation."

Rolling his eyes, he released a petulant "pfft!" Before answering "I already told 'ya why we're here. What part of that didn't you understand?" Studying his face, Inuyasha suddenly noted the startling brightness of his brother's eyes. For some reason, the normal icy golden glow was now burning bright; radiating powerfully outwards into the darkness around them. Against the calm face, Sesshoumaru's eyes were like furious twin flames…….. what could he be thinking about?

"I am not referring to your unwelcome intrusion at my estate." Sesshoumaru responded, causing Inuyasha's confusion to increase.

"Then what?" He snapped back.

"Where," the dog demon asked slowly "is Rin?"

Of all things the Hanyou had been expecting, it sure as hell wasn't this; he didn't even attempt to mask the flash of surprise that flitted across his face. He was so bewildered by the tidal wave of emotions that was pouring over him that Inuyasha didn't even hear the enraged, blackened snarl bubbling up from his chest to spill out between his fangs. For a split second his golden eyes were blinded by the image of the broken little girl curled up on his bed; her broken spirit leaking out of her wasting body while her dimmed eyes screamed in agony.

"_Why the fuck do you care!?!"_ He hissed.

Sesshoumaru did not react besides a minute widening of his eyes. "And just what do you imply with that? The girl is my charge." He replied with restrained impatience.

"Huh!" Inuyasha spat back rapidly, crossing his arms to hide his furiously clenched fists. "So when did 'ya decide to start caring about her again?! I musta missed it!!"

Finally shattering his smooth mask, a mild grimace pulled across Sesshoumaru's perfect lips; causing a split second of arrogant pride in the Hanyou for successfully irritating his elder brother. "Try rising above your own stupidity and say something that actually makes sense" came the silky growl from the obvious perturbed Daiyoukai.

Tossing his head to send his humid heavy hair into a brief silver plume, Inuyasha could barely restrain his voice in incredulous anger. Did Sesshoumaru really have no idea what he had done to her over the last two months? " I knew you were stupid Sesshoumaru, but this takes the fucking cake! Apparently you didn't even realize that while you were out bullshitting these past two months, THAT THAT LITTLE GIRL HAS WASTED AWAY TO A GODDAMN CORPSE!!" He shouted in full temper.

In response the howling tempests shifted erractically, flinging cold bursts of wind and droplets of warm rain onto the opposing demons. A fast pull of the air into his lungs tipped Inuyasha off to the growing smell of his brother's youkai energy; rising in tenor to betray the still calm face. "What is the meaning of this? I left Rin in perfect health." Sesshoumaru returned, unable to drain every shred of surprise from his ringing voice.

'Fucking moron!' Inuyasha snarled in his mind, jumping on his brother's reply almost immediately. " Yeah ya left her, that's the goddamn point!!! After _regular_ visits you suddenly vanish, not botherin' to tell her that you weren't comin' back!! And when the day came for your stupid visit do you have any fucking idea how long she waited for you?!?!"

Drawing from a deep reservoir of anger for the poor little girl, Inuyasha hurled his words like lit bombs at his older brother. One after another they flew across his lips, knowing that they were hitting home not by any facial expression from the Daiyoukai, but from the absolute silence that followed them. And he wasn't even remotely done….

" After that little stunt you pulled Rin didn't eat or sleep for two days, just standin' on her twiggy little legs starin' off into the sky!! But still you didn't come, and _still_ she didn't stop waitin'!! Because Rin couldn't understand why you wouldn't show your ass up! She stopped sleepin'; night after night I'd watch her wander aimlessly around the village as if she was looking for somethin'. And every friggin day that you didn't come, her body fell apart a little more; her lost soul leaking through the goddamn cracks! Rin stopped eatin', and stopped talkin'. She stopped living! _And just whose fault do you think that is_?!?!"

By the time Inuyasha paused to take in a deep breath from his furious tirade, the rain had soaked him from head to toe; rivulets of ebony water dripping down his scarred skin and off his sopping silver mane. Pressed flat against his head in rage, his little triangular ears muffled the sound of his brother's sinuously speedy advance until his narrowed eyes caught it a moment too late. In a split second Sesshoumaru had him by the throat and pinned up against the walls of the house! A veritable mist of tiny droplets flicked off the two during the blinding movements, illuminated around their interlocked figures in a momentary haze by the thunderous flash of lightening.

Struggling to pull the iron grasp crushing around his throat, Inuyasha kept up a continuous stream of expletives issued between clenched teeth. The Daiyoukai's eyes glittered in a murderous dark amber, daring Inuyasha's own to match his ferocity. "Mind your impudent tongue, half breed!" Warned his flat, deadly voice!

Never one to back down, Inuyasha leaned forward to snarl right back in his brother's face. "It don't matter how I fuckin' say it. It's never gonna be _anything_ but the ugly truth!" In response Sesshoumaru's steely grip tightened mercilessly around the hanyou's windpipe just as the charcoal clouds erupting in eerie luminescence from a massive peal of lightening.

Despite the rebellious commotion all around them, the sons of the Dog General stood as motionless figures against the dripping walls of the estate; their eyes a pair of shivering orbs evincing unfathomable anger out into the inky darkness. After the furious tirade there was now heavy silence in-between them, filling the air with more unasked questions than drops of rain falling from the night sky. Aside from the obvious anger, Sesshoumaru's inquisitive, molten eyes continued to pierce down into his younger brothers', almost as if to vainly lift the answers he sought straight from his mind. Seconds stretched on in mutual silence, fading the color into a resigned shade of tepid, shallow harvest yellow; the flame of searching anger snuffed as a pale drop of fire against a cruel breeze.

Watching these curious events unfold, Inuyasha did not struggle against his brother's hold, or even attempt to say anything else. He knew that what he had just said was absolutely true. And much to his vindictive pleasure, he knew that his brother knew it as well.

The truth was the truth; and nothing else mattered.

A minute stretched far into the depths of eternity before Sesshoumaru's elegant fingers released their hold, dropping the Hanyou into an unceremonious sprawl on the floor. Coughing against the painful oxygen being pulled back through his throat, another few choice words were mixed in while he narrowed his eyes up at the Lord of The West. "Argh! What the fuck Sesshoumaru?!" He yowled. Clearly not listening, his older brother made a graceful turn with his alabaster feet against the slick floors, breaking at once into a nonchalant stride. Inuyasha glared after him with still tense muscles, one hand resting on the worn hilt of the Tetsusiaga while the other rubbed the fresh patch of blistering blue bruises on his neck. Yet without pause Sesshoumaru glided around the corner and out of sight, the sound of his unnaturally even steps fading away into the falling rain.

Finally the stiffness in his shoulders relaxed, and the hanyou released an angry sigh through still clenched fangs; dropping his fingers down to caress the warm water across the polished wood. Even though he was mildly relieved that this latest confrontation hadn't broken out into a knock-down-drag-out fight (much as their meetings usually did), it was almost more than he could stand to feel the weight of a thousand more angry words that he had wanted to hurl at his idiot brother. They burned like seething acid just below the surface, begging for vehement release out into the open air. Swallowing hard, Inuyasha began trying his best to calm himself down as he felt the heated prickling of his youkai blood beginning to stir despite the restrictive presence of his sword. With everything going on, this was not the time for that.

Deep breaths in and out began to clear the churning anger away, leaving his glazed eyes to roam the ebony sky in slow thought. 'After all,' he admitted to himself 'even if I had gotten a chance to scream at the bastard some more, what would have been the point?....... it would have never been enough….' Having seen the changes in Rin himself, how could words _ever_ describe the agonizing darkness that her soul had fallen into?

Still as a stone, he sat gazing out into the rebellious battle of nature in empty fascination, working the largest- and in his case most seldom used- muscle in his body into a cognitive lather. In blank recognition, he slowly realized that Rin without Sesshoumaru was like the current night sky. Without the moon, it was dipped into never-ending, preternatural darkness without respite……. Because he was her light, illuminating the entire expanse of her existence…..

Crossing his arms tightly against his chest, the half demon scowled in deep disgust; a cynical "Feh" lifted onto the winds from his lips, and out into the wild night.

********************************************************************************

Though his feet were guiding him towards his chambers, Sesshoumaru saw nothing, heard nothing. His ears were filled with the repulsive words that his brother had screamed at him, his eyes filled with the images they conjured. Images of endless days in which sunny little Rin grew more and more emaciated; her shining eyes fading as they stared hopelessly into the empty sky.

She was not alright.

Rin was not fine in any way; And where she was hardly mattered to him now. Because she was suffering, no matter where she was.

Perhaps one less second of practiced control in his long life, and Sesshoumaru would have opened his mouth to breathe out a silent scream; dragging his nails along his skin in agonizingly repentant fury. Though as it were he simply faltered; his perfect steps stuttering for a slight second, before continuing slowly on….

***********************************************************************************

At the moment, the Lady of The Liquid Mists could not quite seem find the right words to express her exact feelings.

Chafed…?

Wrathful…?

Repulsed…?

Infuriated…?

Try as she might, she just could not describe the utterly depthless, absolutely venomous loathing that was coursing through her entire being. All around her she could feel the natural forces of the world rebelling against her as she continued to surround the kingdoms of heaven and earth in her restless power; and as such, the protesting rains and uncontrollable, wheeling winds had forced her to take shelter for the night.

Curled up in a shallow indentation underneath a low outcropping of rock, both scintillating legs were drawn up tight against her thin chest. Even the slightest of movements scraped the delicate skin of her back against the unfriendly rocks, leaving throbbing red indentations in their wake. She couldn't stand the disgusting feeling of the crumbling, most earth clinging to her bare feet, or the way her drenched clothes clung to her out in this open air. Every strand of her shining hair stuck messily against her body, every acrid, burning breath filled with nothing but heavy oxygen. It was down-right, completely, and unequivocally repulsive beyond reasoning.

Every moment, every second she spent here on the surface world filled her soul with an empty longing for the familiar comforts of the fathomless sea. As a liquid being, she missed the easy weightlessness of the waves; her garments drifting outwards in endlessly beautiful grace. She pined for the muted, echoing quality of the sounds which could travel for miles and remain clear as a bell. Everything up here was so abrupt and sharp, falling into silence mere seconds after creation. Here, amongst a world so solid and motionless, she had become quickly convinced that only the very blackest hatred gave her the incentive to stay. Gazing absently out into the gloomy night, the vision of a man blinded her to all else….. one man, filling her eyes just as much as he had one the very day they had met.

One man, who had been impossibly beautiful- too glorious for the realm of mortal or divine.

One man, who had defied her.

One man, who had then humiliated her.

And one man who would now pay with his life.

If possible, the tenebrous clouds above darkened a shade beyond pitch black. Deepening in obedient, trembling fear of the seething anger radiating off of the Demigoddess just below; so potent it was almost dimly luminescent. Wrapping her shapely arms around the wet silk clinging to her legs, The Lady of The Liquid Mists uttered a chaotic giggle. She was so close now, so close to where he lived….

Only a few more hours, and she would have her revenge.

**A/N:** So now Sesshoumaru knows, how will he react? Rin has the Mirror, will they make it in time!? And the Demigoddess is even more pissed, so everything is racing towards the climax! Next time I promise a longer chapter as damaged little Rin races towards her lord, and those at the Western Estate prepare for the start of the battle at nightfall! Thank you guys, and PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review on your way out! Until next time!


	11. Darkened Final Daylight

**A/N:** Hey guys, so here's a longer chapter just like I promised. Oh and don't forget to tell me how you feel about the story, I love hearing the feedback : D

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters and concepts are none other than the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi: All Hail.

…..Dawn of the final day……

By the time the blackened clouds had exhausted themselves of outrage and settled into a lulled pout, the first stirrings of heather gray were beginning to seep down into the weighted cloud curtain. Though today, dawn brought little relief from the violent storm the night before as it arose far darker, and more menacing than ever before. The confused light grey tone that had once dominated the kingdom of heaven had now melted into a seething industrial hue; confirming the closing stranglehold of the Demigoddess upon the country of Japan. Even the mists in the air had changed, becoming no thicker, yet robbing the air of precious oxygen; making every breath drawn in sickeningly labored. Across the land, creatures of all shapes and sizes burrowed, stooped, and vanished out of sight, bringing the teeming earth into an complete, unnatural, deathly hushed stand still. And hidden deep in the Northern Shores, what had awoken Kagome at the first whispers of the gathering dawn was not the straining of her exhausted lungs. Or the now crushing weight of the two children pressing down on top of her. Nor even the cruel, slippery, jagged rocks of tiny cave that mercilessly bruised at her flesh.

It was the fear.

For in her mind, she was writhing chaotically, emptying her lungs of every single ounce of air as she screamed in unhinged terror! Lost within an endless void of darkness, every where she turned was another wall of swarming demons; the lust for blood glittering malevolently in their wheeling eyes. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide as they closed in around her to the roar of rushing waves. Hundreds of teeth dug into her soft pale skin, ripping it off like sod from the earth while her blood poured out. Ripping, tearing, until there was no more light left in her heart to summon her spiritual powers or strength left in her mutilated limbs to run. All she could do was scream against the all-consuming cold that was stealing through her body. Scream against the pain. Scream against the terror.

And scream, as she turned her eyes upwards to see a massive beast of swirling mists; holding in its formless jaws the pathetic remains of a Hanyou…….. The relentless waves were dragging her under, the ivory teeth were eating her alive……….. Everywhere and nowhere………

Two golden eyes empty…..unseeing….. void.

"……_**GASP!!!!"**_

Bolting straight up, the vital beating of Kagome's racing heart and panicked gasp were almost immediately drowned out by the rush of another massive wave; crashing against the resolute cliffs just below. The pain in her leg had reached critical mass and was now sending out crippling sensations into the rest of her body, wringing bitter tears from her gaping eyes. Chest heaving, she whipped her head back and forth to find what had been cheweing away at her flesh only moments before. And it took almost three full minutes of senseless hysteria to bring herself under control, and bring Kagome back to the present.

After the confrontation in the temple with the spider demon, Kagome and Shippo had unceremoniously flung the unconscious Rin onto the Dragon and fled into the relative protection of the darkening skies. Though once through the odd barrier around the temple area, they were assaulted by pelting rain that whistled through the mists with stinging precision. Unable to take shelter in the dangerous forest or stay in the temple, Myoga had directed them west along the coasts to find a suitable cave in the porous rock. Skimming the raging waves that sparkled dangerously off of Ah-Uhn's shivering sapphire flames, they were able to find a shallow indentation in the cliff face to retreat under. And although it was no more than ten feet deep and seven feet high, it keep them safe from the lethal surf below and the rebellious storm above.

Every article of clothing they owned (from spare to presently in use) was hopelessly soaked, so the exhausted travelers were unable to stop shivering in the gelid northern air. While the massive dragon crept to the very back of the cave, Rin - who was still half naked -became Kagome's first priority. Her trembling fingers unwound the damp crimson sash from the girls' thin waist slowly, performing a series of crisscrosses and covering layers over her budding breasts and stomach; covering the eleven year old's torso as much as possible. Though as the brilliant crimson color was layered against Rin's bare skin, Kagome had become more and more alarmed at the unyielding, purplish pallor… As if she was slowly dying, her struggling heartbeat trying desperately to pump what little blood she had left into her freezing limbs.

Too exhausted to eat or even attempt to build a fire, wordless motions brought her and the Kitsune over to the already slumbering creature. Kagome set her back at a somewhat comfortable recline against the rumbling warmth of Ah-Uhn's belly, and then pulled little Rin flush against her chest and open legs. Rin's head lolled soundlessly in the crook of Kagome's neck and shoulder as Shippo completed the arrangement; crawling sluggishly to lay between Rin's legs and across her vulnerable chest, offering what little body heat they both had to help the battered little girl. Huddled against one another, the storm outside rose to a enfuriated pitch, driving the frigid waves to a swollen chaos of raw power. One after another they rammed into the rocks, the restless sound pulling her eyelids downwards. Back and forth, back and forth…….. back and forth…….

Blinking back the tears as she returned to the present situation, Kagome took a deep breath to steady her aching lungs against the different forms of pain that were vying for her attention. The obvious pain from the cave floor cutting into her legs melded perfectly into the growling complaints of her famished stomach; while the festering bite-mark on her thigh abusively made itself known. To make things even worse -if at this point that was even _possible_- her every muscle resonated with a heavy, lingering ache. And on top of it all, there was a bizarre sense of fear emanating from the very deepest core of her soul, prickling uncomfortably as the clouds diffused into dawn. She tightened her arms compulsively around Rin and Shippo, dimly registering the fact that her outburst had not yet awoken them. Pulling her full lips into a complete frown, Kagome puzzled over this new feeling.

_Why_…. Why this sudden feeling? Why did the resounding crash of each wave steep her in boiling dread? Why did the daylight make her heart race even faster……….?

" So, it's finally dawn…"

After nearly jumping out of her skin at the tiny voice spoken in her ear, ( And promptly grabbing the tiny creature with a good strong pinch) Kagome hissed a furious curse into the air. "Myoga! You nearly scared me to death!"

Dusting himself off huffily, old Myoga hmph'ed a couple of times before settling himself in her palm with somewhat good graces. "My apologies Lady Kagome," He spoke gently. "I merely noted that you were staring at the dawn with some trepidation, and deduced that you were worrying about our remaining time."

At his words, the young priestess's lips fell open in surprised 'pop'; Her heart rate once again taking off into a ruthless sprint. 'That's it! That's what the dream meant!' She realized rapidly.

'

It's dawn, and the Demigoddess arrives today….. arrives there….. and we….. we're here….'

"Myoga!" She breathed fearfully, her eyes filled with the clinging remnants of her terrible dream. "We have no time to lose, we have go!" The tiny flea turned his head to look into the heavy clouds just beyond the ceaseless mists, nodding mutely. Though as if on cue, they both flicked their eyes over to the thin object resting against the jagged walls of the cave. Pried from Rin's resistant fingers last night, Kagome had wordlessly placed the strange mirror away from the rest of them; face down in its shimmering ice blue silk.

So delicate and fragile, the round little mirror that they had sought after…..

So foreboding and deadly, the round little mirror that they had fought for…..

Even now when the ornate face lay hidden and distanced away from her, Kagome could not rid herself of the deep unease that it filled her with. As if groping fingers of gelid darkness were pulling at her; summoning forth her soul from its mortal confines. "I feel it too," Myoga commented quietly, bringing her out of her morbid contemplation. "It is the power of the mirror, reacting to our emotions as it searches for a bearer."

"It feels so auwful," Kagome whispered back. "How is Rin ever going to use this thing?"

For a moment, the flea did not answer. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he suddenly leapt from her damp palm and back into the hollow of her ear. "Only Rin knows the answer to that question now. And she must find it within herself." He returned in a final tone, making it clear that now was not the time to have this discussion. Nodding once, the young preistess stole another glance at the sky outside. He was unequivocally and absolutely right; because that wasn't _her_ mission here. Her mission was to get Rin to this temple safely and bring her back in time. And from the looks of the sky, their time was rapidly running out. If they had even the smallest chance of making it to Sesshoumaru and the Demigoddess before he lost the fight, it was now or never.

Quickly waking Shippo and Rin with gentle yet demanding insistence, she set about the quite hazardous task of waking up the grumpy dragon. After several vicious growls and intimidating episodes of claw stretching, two pairs of violent fire orange eyes finally peered up at her in clear disgust. Clearing her throat to make sure that the others could hear her, Kagome kneeled down to speak to the creature; unwaveringly sure that it could sense the barely restrained panic that was surging wildly through her veins as she did so. "Listen Ah-Uhn, I know you're tired, and I'm really sorry to have to ask this outta you," Behind her, the noises of the other two stopped completely.

"But please, we've got to make it to The Western Estate today or it's curtains for Sesshoumau! Understand? _So what I'm asking, is_ c_an you do it?!"_

_**************************************************************************************  
_

From out of a tiny niche in the jagged, uncompromising cliffs rising out of the swollen sea, a tiny figure exploded outwards into the dark skies. A pulsing flame of brilliant blue burned strong around the working limbs, enveloping all three riders without exception or fail; illuminating the clouds like otherworldly lightening as it pierced through the heavy curtain to make for the hidden sunlight. Already blinded by the shivering warmth that was surrounding them, neither the young priestess, the tiny girl, or the Kitsune even so much as winced when the suffocating clouds gave way to the glowing rays of the sun. Out of the ghastly mists below, the sunlight bathed the travelers in a far too revealing light, little to their notice.

Riding in front, hardy little Shippo's eyes glittered fiercely against the pain that his battle wounds were inflicting. Twining his fingers in the bobbing manes of their mount, he wrinkled his nose at the unpleasantly pungent smell of mild youkai poison that was emanating from his own blood. Bringing up the rear was a haggard looking Kagome, her normally sleek raven hair now clumped into a messy ponytail that swung sluggishly in the slipstream. Deep circles under her narrowed eyes belied her acute concentration on a tiny voice that was speaking urgently into her right ear. On her back hung the sacred bow and quiver, though only a single arrow remained. Held firmly inbetween the two was the tiny Rin, her night of rest hardly noticeable from the deeply exhausted expression etched onto her face. Shallow breaths, and a shivering, thinly clad frame revealed more than she would ever say; her thin, ghost white fingers clutching a piece of blue silk against the crimson red tied about her chest. While none of the three spoke- or even questioned the direction in which they were traveling faster than bat out of hell- every single one of their eyes flickered with a similar, fiery urgency against the ticking hands of time.

Staying just atop the creamy, floating mass of swirling darkness they raced with feverish abandon to Western horizon; even faster than the whistling winds dared to fly. As every second the sun climbed behind them drove them further beyond redemption, and further from the realm of hope.

**************************************************************************************

Leaning against the dark, lacquered wooden walls of the Western Estate in a defeated slump, Miroku was trying his very best to inhale calming breaths from the wild winds. Gently illuminated in the dull afternoon light, he could have been a poorly carved statue from his frozen pose. Forehead dewed with clammy sweat, the gusts felt amazingly refreshing as they pushed against his skin and robes in endless insistence. He really was trying his very best to make it around the corner and towards the heart of the estate, but every time he attempted to move his deadened feet they would only tremble in response. He had honestly began to muse that they may just be wiser than the rest of him; Clutching onto his staff for support, behind closed eyes he was thinking of a thousand different ways to talk himself out of doing what he attempting to do.

To his left, and impatient growl sounded.

"Argh, come on Miroku! Quit being such a coward and just get going already!" Sango ground out, her irritation giving him a clear picture of her exact, petulant pose in his mind. Opening his oceanic eyes just a hair, he smirked slightly to see that he was right; the image in his mind matching up with how she was standing next to him. Sometimes she was so easy to read.

"Do you _really_ have that much of death wish for me, Sango?" Miroku queried pitifully, hoping to catch even the slightest bit of sympathy from his tenacious wife.

"Don't give me that," She snapped back, shifting her weight onto the other foot to place her hand on her hip. "This was your idea in the first place!"

Releasing another defeated sigh, he nodded fretfully. ' That it was, though at them time I _clearly_ hadn't really thought it through all the way' he thought in dark humor. Flinching at an unexpected touch, his eyes snapped back open when his wife's small, softly calloused hand grabbed his own with a forward jerk. "Ah! Sango!" He protested as she began pulling his stumbling feet around the corner and into a dark, enclosed hallway. Since an annoyed "hmph!" was the only response he received, Miroku curled his own larger fingers over hers and attempted to ignore the complex knots that his stomach was twisting itself into. Out of the dimming daylight, his vision quickly adjusted to the fathomless shadows that the hallway was bathed in. No sunlight, no firelight, and dark blue staining all around made him feel as if he was traversing within a tangible void; the air ringing with the delicate chiming of jade bells in the trees behind them.

Miroku knew that she was right in hurrying him on, since the Demigoddess could potentially arrive at any moment to destroy them all. That was clear from the unnatural obscuration of the already dark skies, and the now suffocating weight of the mists in the air. And that somewhere to the North, Kagome, Shippo, and Rin were all risking their lives to do their part. But even all that did not make him even one iota better about what lay just ahead of them. He could see it now, only a few paces away. A large pair of thin, papyrus doors through which the minimal daylight shone. His sharp eyes could even make out the lovingly detailed paintings upon their surface, of a massive white dog racing through the cloudy heavens. Squeezing Sango's hand a little tighter, he quickly felt the pressure in return; The Lord of the West surely knew that they were outside of his door. There was no turning back now.

Stealing a glance at his wife, Miroku battled back the fear that was squeezing his vocal cords shut. "M-my lord. We humbly announce our entrance into the room," he finally managed to get out.

The sound of a few frantic footsteps broke into the air before the doors were quickly thrust open by none other than Jaken. Gripping his strange staff between wringing hands, the expression written all over his reptilian face said everything before he had even had a chance to speak it aloud. "*Gasp*! Lowly humans, how dare you enter into Lord Sesshoumaru's presence?!" Jaken demanded furiously. "Beg his forgivness and leave at once!!!"

Locking his eyes onto the back of the turned Daiyoukai in question, Miroku's unevenly stuttering heart strongly suggested that he do just that. And though normally he was not one to be easily frightened, this was_ Sesshoumaru_ after all.

Sesshoumaru, and his infamously sour attitude towards humans. "Please my lord, I ask for only a few moments of your time!" Miroku returned evenly, keeping his head bowed just low enough to be respectful and just high enough to keep a sharp eye on the situation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is extremely busy, and does not have time for the likes of you! Leave I say!" Jaken commanded back.

Releasing a tiny sigh, the monk minutely turned his head to give his wife a meaningful look. Absorbing it into her intelligent cinnamon eyes quickly, he could almost see the internal flames alight at his suggestion. Just like Inuyasha, his fiery wife was always up for a fight. Whipping her fingers out of his and standing up in a lightning fast move, Sango planted a firm kick from her heel directly onto the Toad youkai's forehead; sending him tumbling backwards into the room with frightened yelp before yelling "**SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!**"

Flicking his eyes from the exchange over the Daiyoukai, he was relieved to see that the dog demon had not even so much as flinched; His cold, resolute posture standing erect before the open terrace, gazing silently into the troubled sky. Miroku took the opportunity to take a few quick steps into the room before sinking back into his kneel, clearing his throat before speaking again. "My lord, we have information that will aid in the approaching battle."

For the first time, Sesshoumaru responded, his trademark flat voice emanating fluidly. "And for what reason would I need such assistance from you?"

Not to be deterred, Miroku had anticipated such a reply already. " There is no need of it my lord. We simply seek to impart the knowledge that we are already in possession of."

His strategic response received no reply, fanning a tiny flicker of encouragement in his soul. That was probably the best response he could have hoped for. No acceptance, yet no rejection. "According to the previous vassal of your father, flea Myoga," Miroku began gently, "The name "Lady Of The Liquid Mists" is highly indicative of the approaching Demigoddess's powers." "As such, it may be reasonable to believe that her true form holds no physical mass, making her an impossible opponent to strike."

At this point, Sesshoumaru turned slowly on the spot to affix him with a merciless gaze. Thudding unevenly for a moment, his heart pulsed liquid fear into his veins at the action. "Such would be obvious to even a child." The demon stated, his flat tone adopting a thin layer of ice.

Bowing his head back low to break the unyielding gaze, Miroku shivered to feel it staring right through the top of his head. Every fiber of soul was screaming for him to run away, sensing the mounting annoyance of the formidable foe five feet in front of them. Fighting the feelings back, he tried to think of little Rin, and their purpose for coming to help Lord Sesshoumaru in the first place. He couldn't back down. Not now. They were out of time. "But of course, my lord. However I may have a temporary solution to this problem."

Using slow, deliberate movements so as not to be misconstrued; he pulled his fingers from the floor to slide them inside of his dark robes. Clasping this piece of paper, Miroku pulled it from his breast pocket to place it on the floor in front of him. Scrolled in his own neat hand upon the paper were intricate characters in shimmering black ink, gliding down the paper in dutiful precision. "This is a sutra that I prepared last night, using older, more traditional characters to achieve the desired effect. Though my own spiritual energy is much lower than the Demigoddess's, I am confident that it will work at least once."

More silence.

Sucking in steadying breath, Miroku continued "Tie this sutra around the hilt of your Bakusaiga, my lord, and at least one time it will bring that which is immaterial into the tangible realm."

More silence.

Daring to raise his head a few inches, Miroku looked up just in time to see the Lord of the West silently turn and stroll out of the room; his familiar white and red robes catching the frenzied winds. A mutinous stream of disconnected ramblings signaled the awakening of Jaken over in the corner of the room, at which point he felt his wife take hold of his hand once again. Immediately following her lead, as one they spun on the spot and closed the doors behind them. Walking in quicker pace down the ebony hallway, it was not until they were around the corner that the two of them broke into a sheer sprint; eager to put as much distance between themselves and the irritated Daiyoukai as possible.

Whether or not he chose to use Miroku's idea, it was impossible to say. Miroku was still having a hard time believing that his head was still attached to his neck, or that Sesshoumaru had even listened to them at all.

******************************************************************************

It was coming now. A steady sound that echoed the most horrifying, blood curdling tone imaginable. It resonated, one by one into the silent air.

Before the hidden sun had even climbed into the five o'clock position, the skies were falling into dusky, caliginous gloom over the lands of the west. Even the howling winds had now been silenced, succumbing to the deathly hush now blanketing the area. The trees held their leaves from even the slightest tremble, flowers sealing up their vigorous summer blooms in languid preparation. At a sumptuous estate nestled between the entwined roots of the mountains, frightened servants had deserted the hallways and corridors; seeking secluded shelter in the underground storage room. No jade wind chimes rang. No remaining birds uttered a even single note. Enveloped in the now thickening mists, the living earth seemed to actually diminish under the fading light.

Only four living beings now stood boldly out in the open, holding their North-Eastern -faced position in a large, grassy field just beyond the looming peaks. Standing amongst the tangled limbs of a tree peering out into the obscuring mist, a tiny toad youkai tried vainly to silence the fast beating of his heart. Out into the field, a man and woman waited close together yet already too far apart. His dark robes hung limp upon his thin frame, echoing the motionless observance of his boundless deep blue eyes. The woman gripped tightly onto a massive, glinting bone bound in clean leather at both ends; her lips and nose hidden beneath a carved metal mask, the tension of her tight-wound muscles held her absolutely at the ready. In front of them, a young hanyou balanced the wicked curve of his giant blade nonchalantly on his shoulders, his dog-like ears flicking in obvious annoyance. Unlike the others his eyes were not trained forwards, but onto the sky in a torn expression of worry, and hope. And before them all, a lone figure held a dignified yet dominant pose while bathed in the glow of his own glittering youkai energy. In the gathering darkness he shone like a solar flare, in clear defiance to everything around him. Goading, _daring_ anything to approach him now.

But still it came.

It was the sound of footsteps, walking in steady rhythm towards them. Each footfall striking the earth with the ringing finality of a funeral bell. Louder and louder they came, heavier and more terrible than ever before as the clouds morphed into an angry, pitch black. Resonating into the kingdoms of heaven and earth, the footsteps of inevitable doom.

And finally, out of the sentinel trees, she appeared.

**A/N**: Here we go, the battle begins! Next chapter the actions starts as the fate of Sesshoumaru hangs in the balance! Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE leave me review on your way out!


	12. The Battle Begins

**A/N:** Ah, sorry for the late update everyone! For some reason I am having trouble accessing the website this week. It is quite strange! So here we go!

**Disclaimer: **All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

Blazing through the brilliant sky, Rin's little body was bathed in full, streaming sunlight while surrounded by the pulsing, ethereal flames of Ah-Uhn's youkai energy. There was nowhere to hide from the violently intrusive light all around her, nowhere in this endless kingdom for the darkness to reign. Yet still, she felt it.

She felt it stalking her, as helpless prey petrified in its unyielding gaze.

She felt it right behind her, as icy fingers of oblivion caressing her skin.

So real, that Rin was now beginning to become worried for her sanity. And as she was not _ever _one to even question such a state, she knew it must be serious. Though still sandwhiched firmly between her two companions as they tried to shield her fragile bare skin from the raw gusts, she could sense that…._ something_ was very wrong. But what it was, she couldn't quite describe, even while struggling to do so in her own muddled mind.

Surrounded by all of this unrelenting light… it felt like darkness. Thick, syrupy darkness attempting to catch and envelope her tiny frame within its shadowed presence; almost as if sinking slowly into quicksand.

From the tips of her toes it pulled her slowly under, beginning inch by inch to bring her a strange awareness of her icy skin. No amount of protective body heat seemed to cling onto the thin, pallid surface. Instead the stubborn frigidity erased her exhaustion and pain in an overwhelming sense of comforting numbness. Sinking down beyond her lungs, the air came slower through the labored passages. Up to her ears, where the roaring tempests became inane white noise behind the slow march of her own heart. Until finally, the heavy, rich darkness rose over her murky umber eyes; making the vision fog over into a refreshing haze. One by one Rin became aware of these bizarre changes, but could summon no power from her abused body to reverse them. Fighting was so much harder….. it really wasn't that bad…….. Settling back into the depths, she disappeared into the breath flowing from her lungs and the clockwork rhythm of her heart.

It wouldn't be long now. It wouldn't be long before they reached the Western Estate, where he was. Though it was difficult to pinpoint exactly how she felt about that. There was a warm flicker of happiness, to be sure. Though it guttered beneath an even stronger current of undiluted panic, resounding now in the silent darkness all around her. She could picture herself there, arriving to find him in glorious bloodthirsty battle against a formless foe. The way his finely spun silver hair twisted into a tumultuous cloud behind his lithe figure, glowing golden eyes alight against the charcoal sky. High pitched as it carried out into the air, the ring of his flashing sword held fast in his alabaster fingers. Though beyond that, Rin could not continue the vision. That was where she came in, she was sure of it…….. but how?

A flash of feeling raced through her fingers as they closed tighter around the silk wrapped mirror. She crushed it against her chest, the blissful numbness making her unaware of the angry red lines that the edges were cutting into her fragile flesh.

How was this little mirror supposed to help Lord Sesshoumaru? This thin, ornate piece of glass, so delicate that a good gust might just send it into glittering shards with the breeze. Rin really didn't have any firm ideas about what a Demigoddess was, but from what she had heard it was nothing short of deadly. That was why she had dropped everything to run headlong into this half-crazed venture wasn't it? Because whoever or whatever this Demigoddess was, it was all too clear that she wanted to destroy the very center of Rin's universe. The absolute, most important thing in her world, the literal reason for her existence………….. that was why…… wasn't it? From the murky depths of her muddled mind, another voice sounded to the contrary.

"_Or maybe, you just had to see him because you still don't know." _

"….Don't know?" Rin wondered back, hating the feeling that she really didn't want to hear the answer.

"_Don't try to pretend that you don't know what you are to him."_

Swallowing dryly, She winced her hazy eyes as the voice echoed venomously. In her own head there was nowhere to hide from the hatefully persistent question that had occurred to her down at the river. Submerged within her own body, Rin could not run from the way it made her heart ache with each beat, or her throat constrict to restrain the gathering panic. The question was there now, staring her in the face; bringing her flush against perhaps her only insecurity. The only cloud that lingered in her otherwise sundrenched sky…………

"_If you were important to him, than he never would have left you in the first place."_

"But I don't even know why he did it! After all, Lord Sesshoumaru has never left me without a reason before." She argued with herself heatedly.

"_And are you really so significant that a great lord like himself needs to give you a reason?"_

"He……. He has never done anything to hurt me. Lord Sesshoumaru has always taken care of me…" Rin faltered slightly.

"_So then, why did he do this? Maybe it never occurred to him that it would hurt you. After all, why should It matter to him?"_

"Because I am his…… his……… I am his only chance now……."

While her thoughts floundered a strange electricity began creeping through her frame from the exposed flesh on her chest, like being struck by lightning. Particle by particle it crackled through her, filling her to the brim with the most curious sensations. As if Rin was being awakened from a deep sleep, yet being inexorably pulled towards something that she could not describe. The very deepest depths of her soul were set aflame with the desire to move towards something; bristling and prickling every single cell in a sweeping tidal wave. All at once her entire being rose to breach the thick, ebony, surface, alight with maddening energy that she knew was not her own. It was everywhere and nowhere, clearing her vision and sharpening her mind on a razor's edge. Maniacal and relentless the electricity surged right up to her fingertips only to rebound for another circuit. And as it did, a vision flooded her mind.

So lucid, so sharp that her thin fingers yearned to reach out and touch it. So real, that Rin was not really convinced that the thought was her own.

He was there; her lord fighting in furious abandon against the terrifyingly beautiful Demigoddess.

_And_ she was there. Finally, Rin was there.

"Lady Kagome," She called out in an even voice, her throat instantly relaxing.

Kagome's somewhat surprised reply sounded into Rin's ear, the young priestess's arms giving Rin's icy skin an encouraging pat. "I think I have a plan."

Speaking loudly against the winds, Rin buzzed with the unnatural energy that was still pouring into her. So amped up that she did not even feel the sinister drop in temperature of the object she was holding. Rather than feeling as if it had been held underneath a running river, radiating through the silk was now a sub-zero chill; nothing less than the most horrifying, blood-thirsty, frigid cold that seemed to be pulled straight out of the blackest depths of hell.

***************************************************************************

Shifting his bare feet in the damp, springy summer grass, Inuyasha's molten eyes probed the oncoming enemy. Unconsciously he began tensing his muscles, winding them up for a lightning fast spring. Ears flicking forwards and back, the hanyou sensed the corners of his mouth pulling back into a grimacing frown; suddenly all too aware of two things at the same time.

The comforting weight of his transformed sword on his back, and the vital, thudding heartbeats of his fragile human friends behind him.

"Goddamn it," he whispered furiously! There didn't seem to be enough angry words in his entire vocabulary to curse his own stupidity. The enemy was advancing on them step by step, exuding a massive aura of unrepentant anger so large that it seemed to graze the sky itself.

_What had he gotten his friends into?_

"Interfere," Sesshoumaru's voice suddenly sounded, "And I'll kill you as well."

"Huh!" Inuyasha spat back, dragging his left foot back to sink into a ready stance. 'What a moron,' he thought vehemently. ' He still doesn't know just what he's gotten himself into…'

'Kagome if you're out there somewhere…… stay away……'

*****************************************************************************

She came riding the unveiling mists, rolling back their shimmering curtain to reveal the undulating grace of her entrance. Each fall of her soft, bare feet made absolutely no physical noise, though resounded with a supernatural toll. Deeper than the fathomless oceans, darker than the farthest reaches of space. In her presence the clouds dimmed to an obsequious black, and the earth itself froze in breathless anticipation. The Lady of the Liquid Mists, Demigoddess of the formless realm, had arrived at last.

Gossamer stands of silken black hair feathered into air behind her, hanging from three ornate twirls upon her head. From the intricate robes draped over her porcelain skin to the ethereal fluidity of her gait, every single detail dazzled the gaze into submission. So frighteningly beautiful, that she seemed as likely to disperse into nothingness as the fickle mists surrounding her. Though her malicious colbalt eyes quickly destroyed any thoughts of fragility as soon as they came into view, radiating a bone-chilling ire from the flat, lightless voids. Stopping just a few short feet from the proud Sesshoumaru, the bizarre haze emitting from her very skin halted its advance when she did; pausing to swirl effortlessly around her as she spoke. "Just what is the meaning of this insolence?"

If possible, the already arrow straight back of the Daiyoukai seemed to straighten more in response; evincing an unfriendly chill from his toneless voice. "I have come to stop your petulant intrusion into my lands. Willful woman, turn around and return from where you came."

Behind him, three figures flinched; trying their very best not to fall over in flabbergasted shock. Sesshoumaru was the quite possibly the very definition of fearless.

Slowly narrowing her eyes, the Demigoddess was clearly perturbed by the directness of the answer. She poured honeyed tones into her lilting voice, which then took on a curiously more sinister tone in response. " Mind your tongue child, for perhaps you know not to whom you speak!"

"You are mistaken. This Sesshoumaru knows exactly to whom he speaks. Leave now." He countered evenly.

Gasping lightly, the Demigoddess took an assertive step forward as the anger on her beautiful face vanished into obvious curiousity. Her piercing jetty eyes roamed over the formidable figure standing before her, then visibly flicked back onto Inuyasha's tense form. As she did so, neither dared to move, though Inuyasha began emitting a vicious growl from the depths of his frame. "Hair of solidified quicksilver framing eyes of the purest gold……. It cannot be….." She breathed. The farther her eyes traveled, the wider they became; expanding into an endless night sky devoid of stars. Perfectly plump pink lips pulled back over her glittering teeth in outrage, all color draining from her cheeks. Suddenly lifting her chin The Lady of the Liquid Mists drew herself up to her fullest height, chiming out a furious command.

"I have come to collect a debt owed to me by the Lord of the Western Lands. Whoever you are, stand aside and let him come forth to deliver it _at once_!"

An almost inaudible sigh escaped Sesshoumaru's marble lips as they parted. " Fool. You are in the presence of the Lord of the Western Lands."

"_You lie_! Inu-taisho is the Lord of the Western Lands!" She hissed back.

Before he could reply, Inuyasha's irritated answer beat him to the punch. "What are ya, stupid?! The old man's been dead for years, and now we're here in his place. Duh!" Putting a hand on his hip, the half demon growled impatiently and twitched his ears, looking all at once too much like a dog; only falling silent when one of Sesshoumaru's frigid eyes locked onto his own. The frozen depths held the clear promise of extraordinary pain coming Inuyasha's way if he dared to speak again. "Hmph," he snorted. "Whatever."

A tongue of lightening flashed across the caliginous sky, renting the air in two with a canon blast of thunder. The two brothers immediately returned their attention to the enemy before them, whose beautiful appearance was now distorting like a candle in the wind. Inky eyes open as wide as they would go, her mouth snapped shut in a sharp click. Roiling into a raging sea of motion, the mists quickly began to mirror the Demigoddess's own inner fury as they tumbled and swept across the clearing at breakneck speed. Surges of glittering, pale white energy pumped outwards from her flickering frame to drown the four who dared to stand before her with such audacity. Powerful and consuming, it smashed into their bodies with penetrating force; ripping the air from their lungs while setting their bones aquiver!

A breathless gasp rushed through Miroku's clenched teeth, reflexively jamming the tip of his jingling golden staff into the obscured ground to brace himself. Next to him, Sango mirrored his movement with her hiraikotsu before the overwhelming force of the energy pouring over her caused her knees to give way.

Gutteral and enraged, the voice of the Demigoddess erupted into the clearing without a trace of the harmonious tones that she had been using before. **"What…… what did you say!?! Blasphemous liars, how dare you speak such falsehoods!!!"** Another even stronger surge of wildly enraged energy rippled outwards, illuminating the entire area and setting the forest into whispering motion.

*********************************************************************************

Stabbing his sword into the earth to stay upright, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to keep them fixed on her blindingly distorted appearance. Only the proud Daiyoukai remained motionless in the onslaught, his resolute pose never wavering even a centimeter. A single swift movement brought his graceful fingers to the golden hilt of the Bausaiga; drawing it with a brilliant, piercing ring that split the supernatural chaos into split second order……

Gripping onto the tattered hilt of his sword with determined strength, Inuyasha couldn't stop his mouth from forming a shocked grimace. Even when entombed within the malignant bowls of Naraku, he had never felt a stronger power than the one that this woman was radiating. It was beyond mind-blowing, making the hair on his arms stand straight up in rigid alert. Wave after wave washed slammed into him, building into dizzying heights. As Sesshoumaru drew his sword, the heels of boots instinctively slid into a fighting stance while he leveled the blade in front of him.

This was it. The battle that he had been waiting for had finally arrived, and the mysterious enemy had been revealed to be far more powerful than anything he could have ever imagined. Grinding out an enraged growl from between his bared fangs, Inuyasha wretched his sword free from the ground to hold it at the ready. In doing so he flew back through the chaotic mists by several feet, never once releasing the solid tension holding his muscles in place. Shaking the silver mane from his vision, his golden eyes reflexively widened as The Lady of The Liqiud Mists released her true form. Though while she did, Inuyasha furrowed his brows at a puzzling sensation swooping through his stomach and hurtling through his veins.

Spiraling torrents of dizzying sensation, burning all once as searing flames and icy shards. An absolute rush thrilled through his entire being with every second!

And then Inuyasha knew. So unfamiliar, he could count the number of times that he had felt it on one hand. So intoxicating, he couldn't bring himself to ignore it.

It was pure, undiluted, fear.

*******************************************************************************

Leveling his sword before him in a straight, sure line, Sesshoumaru called upon his practiced youkai energy to hold him in place. The surges of her otherworldly energy were straining to push him back, and raise goosebumps all over his perfect skin; though he wrestled each into submission just as fast as they had occurred. These were his lands, and he would be commanded by no one.

Holding his gaze on the shape-shifting enemy, he could feel the past four days beginning to build up on him. The endless frustration and madness had been stored into a fathomless reservoir that was not begging….. demanding to be released into pitiless fury upon his unfortunate foe. Superheated rage seared through his veins like liquid lava, turning his perfectly composed skin a ghostly white in contrast. Kindling his eyes into a pulsing, livid flame, the sharp golden orbs narrowed at a sudden vision of tiny Rin, huddled in a dark patch of grass. Her delicate bones painfully sticking out though waxy skin, the sunny smile completely obliterated off of her lips while she stared endlessly up at the sky…………………..His fingers tightened their hold on his sword, while at his hip he felt a pulse of life from the Tenseiga. Warm and reassuring, it was quickly drowned out by his demanding anger; pounding at the barriers of his patience.

Before him, the whites of the DemiGoddess's eyes bled into a venomous black at the same time that her appearance dissolved into a vision of ghostly mist. The forest all around them trembled and tossed in delirious fear all the when she uttered a scream of concentrated anger, heavy with the long years of pent up humiliation and unrelenting sorrow. Exploding upwards into billowing clouds of thick, white mist, the Demigoddess twisted and stretched high enough to brush the inky bottoms of the blackened sky.

**"CANINE WHELP!!! ACCEPT YOUR INHERETANCE AS I TAKE_ YOUR_ SKULL INSTEAD!!!!!"**

Chaos tumbled into form, emerging limb by limb from the writhing cloud as a lithe, serpentine dragon; both opaque and translucent, solid and shifting all at once. A single, fluid bend of the knees sent Sesshoumaru rocketing skyward towards the lunging jaws, thickly plumed tail trailing behind him, cocked sword flashing in the conflicting light.

**A/N: **The climax of the story begins! Next chapter the knock-down-drag-out battle between Sesshoumaru and the Demigoddess drags all of the rest of the gang into the fight while Rin races to make it in time! Thank you so much and PLEASE leave me review on your way out : D


	13. Dirty Dancing

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I have to admit! I felt so energized the entire time, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

Rapidly solidifying into a cohesive form, the massive Demigoddess-turned-Dragon writhed downwards. All around her the tenor of the air transformed, exuding an infuriated weight onto the senses of any who dared to stand in her presence. In the clearing below the already thick air seemed to take on a physical weight; settling down upon their shoulders and into the bottoms of their lungs until they gasped in shivering recognition. Watching the oncoming jaws with clouded eyes, Sesshoumaru released a small "hn," before drawing in sharp breath; unfettered by the vengeful energy seeping through the silent air.

Catapulting up into the blackened sky, he sped like a silver bullet straight towards the oncoming jaws of the stratospheric beast. A split second observation noted that the massive fangs would do real damage upon contact, though seconds before he brushed the tips the Bakusaiga sliced a clean stroke out before him. A glinting arc followed the blade's path through the cloudy form, flinging out crackling splinters of electricity in an attempt to electrocute the victim in unending lightening. Lightening that, not coincidentally, ruthlessly mirrored its Daiyoukai master; ceaselessly burning and ripping the enemy apart until their body entered the afterlife as smoking ash. Emitting a furious ringing snarl, the opaque form of the dragon's head dissipated into translucent clouds before the path of the powerful blade; rendering the searching electricity useless as the dog demon flipped over the lower smoky jawline to plunge thicker into the mists.

Tumbling face first into the supposed body of the tumultuous, misty creature, Sesshoumaru rolled his blade backwards into an expert blood-flick before bringing it back to the ready. Gazing around him with eyes glimmering from the afterglow of flight, he noted that the epicenter of the creature was nothing more than an endless expanse of blank, ceaseless mists. It was everywhere; weaving, winding, whirling into itself to induce absolute blindness and a deathly hush. No matter which direction his senses probed, he could feel her murderous energy. 'She is this entire being, without doubt…. Though-' Violently interrupting his thoughts, a sudden movement in his peripheral vision sent Sesshoumaru wheeling forward in an elegant twirl! A gargantuan paw swiped down though the exact spot he had vacated barely a whisper of a second ago, ripping through with sickled claws and a soft _whoosh_. Pulling his lips back over his fangs to sneer, Sesshoumaru curved to the right as another appendage aimed for his left arm; twirling back to the left as another one followed it down the opposite path. Breathing out in a sighing softness, the mists were soon echoing with the murmured sounds of the relentless attack.

Oscillating in an effortless ballet of battle, the Daiyoukai's sharp eyes kept him moving just before the expansive mists formed into another set of glinting claws. Lashing out in cobra fast strikes, his frustration began to slowly build, like an empty cup beneath a dripping faucet; as over and over again the glittering blade connected with nothing. The pattern was too obvious, melting back into formlessness jut after the attacks missed him; though even his fastest slices failed to yield results. Dancing backwards in a sinuous curl, a raucous, ringing laughter fell through his ears. " Just how long can you keep up this little game, Son of Inu-Taisho?" She wheezed mockingly. Allowing a thin, black hiss to pass through his lips, Sesshoumaru twisted again to avoid the next attack. How dare she mock him?! Another peal of irritating laughter sounded, and suddenly the mists everywhere around him contracted.

*******************************************************************************

In the last two minutes the air in the clearing had lightened, much like a grateful sigh after holding critical pressure within the lungs. Sucking a deep mouthful down to his toes, Miroku joined his wife in hurrying forward to join up with Inuyasha. The hanyou was staring up after his brother into the roiling cloud of thick mists, his two fiery orbs brimming with uncharacteristic concern. "Damn it!" He cursed vehemently. "Damn it all, I can't see anything!!! That moron, what's he doin' in there!?!"

Feeling his heart beat take off into higher spirals, the monk tried his hardest to remain calm. Above them, the caliginous clouds juxtaposed the misty creature as it continually writhed into itself; holding the proud Daiyoukai somewhere within its confines. He could sense the ever climbing power levels of the Demigoddess as she waged an unforeseen battle, already beyond a height that was making his head spin. "She just keeps getting stronger and stronger, can you feel it? It's incredible!" He heard himself gasp out, turning to meet the brief gaze of his best friend.

"**Well **_**screw**_** all of this waiting around crap!"** Rent the irritated voice of his wife, making both of them flinch. **" If we're gonna do this, THEN LETS DO IT**!!!" Turning his oceanic eyes onto the Tijaiya's shining face he caught the flame of battle exploding out from her soul before she flew into motion. Bringing the gigantic white bone over her head, a strong flick of her delicate wrists sent the white shape into blurred motion.

_"HIRAIKOTSU!!_" She screamed, letting fly the weapon as it rotated out of her fingertips and up into the blackened sky.

*******************************************************************************

Narrowing his eyes into deadly slits, Sesshoumaru felt his tested patience drain completely out of him. The mists had condensed into a thick, soupy mix, robbing the air of every last particle of oxygen in favor of heady water droplets. Holding his breath within iron clad lungs the Daiyoukai deflected blow after blow, unable to find a way out of the infernal haze no matter where he turned. Everywhere he turned was another wall of impenetrable fog, another dead end in an endless maze; and still she attacked, aimed for him with vicious precision in her deadly claws. After whirling to the left he felt an sudden, unexpected wave of dizziness seize his body, vision dimming slightly in response. Gasping in undisciplined surprise his body automatically attempted to draw in more oxygen, every cell hurtling through his veins screaming out in desperate suffocation. Sucking in the breath he felt his eyes widen when no relief accompanied the action; only a burning, choking cough as the water in the air poured down his dry throat and into his already drowning lungs.

Catching him in the split second he was distracted, a massive paw tore downwards; finally connecting the tips clear through the crumbling shards of his armor, straight down into the alabaster flesh of his left shoulder blade. Steaming crimson blood spurted outwards into the white abyss to ringing sound of the Demigoddess's triumph, and the guttural, enraged hiss of Sesshoumaru. Shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear his oxygen deprived brain, he felt uncontrollable rage jet through his senses; Demanding that he explode outwards into his full youkai form. '_Transform!'_ It howled at him. '_Transform or die fool!!'_

Snarling against the primal urge, Sesshoumaru squeezed his fingers hard around the hilt of his sword; his ears ringing with the chaotic cacophony everywhere around him. Unendurable madness was erupting everywhere around him, and possibly one more second trapped within in it would have been far more than he could stand. It was just then that he caught it, growing faintly louder on the very edges of his hearing range. It was gaining fast, shredding apart the water laden air in assaulting speed.

Faster and faster it rotated, sudden sounding loud and clear into his ears.

It was coming right for him.

"What?!" Screeched the enraged Demigoddess as the massive form of a ridiculously oversized boomerang raced in to view, slicing easily through the mists to reveal sinister shreds of the charcoal clouds outside. Heaving past, the object arced cleanly around his bloody shoulder and was all at once on its way out; returning fast in the exact direction it had come from. Seizing the opportunity without a second's hesitation Sesshoumaru pushed his rampaging youkai energy through the bottoms of his boots; hurtling him forward and tearing after it. Racing around its lethal edges, within seconds he had cleared the blinding confusion of the mists and was free; surging down towards the clearing in the oxygen rich air. Filling his abused lungs with a luxurious breath he twisted easily through his own shimmering energy to brush the tops of the swaying grass.

He heard the Tijaiya catch the instrument several feet behind her with a snort of triumph, though for the time being he ignored it as the redoubled pain in his torn shoulder dripped hot, sticky blood down the back of his robes. From the rapid currents of the streaming rivulets he could tell that the wounds were deep and the muscles were shredded; confirmed at once when he attempted to flex his side abdominals. Snorting a tiny noise of assent, Sesshoumaru kept his piercing eyes locked solidly on the chaotic white mass above them all the while; stoic expression never once wavering in recognition of the burning pain rippling down his entire back. Reaching up with his free hand he tugged the useless shreds of his top and undderobe off in a quick jerk, discarding them onto the ground beside him as he tasted the air with the now bare flesh of his chest. Vaguely he became aware that his idiot half-brother was now at his side, berating him with inconsequential assaults about the injury, though they slipped through his sensitive ears beneath the preparations of his enemy.

Snarling and growling in a foreign, feral tongue, The Lady of The Liquid Mists had uncoiled her undulating form to stretch back into a recognizable state. Twisting her gargantuan head downwards she fixed the Daiyoukai in her translucent stare, ramping up the volume at his returning gaze.

"…nd ….…lood….. orn up…..moron……re you listening to me?!? HEY!!!"

"Be silent Hanyou!" Sesshomaru commanded evenly, cutting off his brother's ramblings while his mind formulated his next plan of attack.

"Screw you, 'ya bastard! Look, can this wench be cut by a sword, or not?!" Inuyasha retorted.

Launching into motion, the dragon hurled herself into straight plunge towards the clearing to the violent blast of crackling thunder lashing across the ebony sky.

Holding his tongue despite the already low amount of patience in his vast reservoir, he was almost incredulous to the point of distraction at the half-breed's stupidity. If this creature was able to be cut by a sword, then he would have done so long before this point. Bringing his sword back to the ready, Sesshoumaru tensed the muscles in his legs for another fluid spring, narrowing his eyes on the incoming enemy. Already he was formulating a way around her pattern as she speed closer and closer, and just when he prepared to release the wound muscles into a stratospheric jump, a blur of red and silver rocketed past him.

**************************************************************

Sinking beneath the clouds in a disorienting descent, liquid sunlight morphed into sinister black when the unbelievably thick curtain progressed down into the lower sky. The reply that Rin had been waiting for was drowned out in the suffocating airlessness of the frozen fluff, though once through a spluttered answer came as fast as humanly possible.

"R-Rin! No way, that's crazy!" Kagome gasped, her teeth still slightly chattering despite the now warming temperatures.

"Yeah," Shippo chimed in right after. "There's no way that could end well! It's too risky!" Even Ah-Uhn uttered dissenting, dogged growls; the brilliant blue flames surrounding them wavering just slightly.

Cracking her first smile in weeks, the action felt completely wrong on her deadened lips. Morbidly happy, almost manic from the unnatural energy that was still running rampant through her veins. "It's the only way that'll work. Lady Kagome, Shippo, you too Ah-Uhn, please trust me on this," She related unevenly. In front of her, Shippo twisted in his seat , wincing slightly as his skin pulled at the tender, torn flesh of his lower abdomen. His expression remained skeptical while he read Kagome's obviously similar face, quickly lowering his turquoise eyes to hold her own. Reluctantly she stared back, feeling far too jumpy at this point do anything but let the foreign feeling of confidence surge through her desperate eyes. He seemed to read this-and obviously more that she would rather not be aware of- though in an unexpected gesture, his warm fingers extended forwards towards her chest. Gasping in surprise, Rin attempted to recoil for reasons she did not quite understand. Flinching backwards into Lady Kagome she quickly realized that she could not escape; giving into her sprinting heart-rate as his fingertips draw nearer.

Bizarre smile still locked onto her lips, the empty hollows of her once rich umber eyes registered when they closed around the delicate, silk enclosed edges of The Mirror Of Emptiness, and tugged.

A loud gasp sounded right in Rin's ears as four sets of eyes peered at the dark, angry red marks that the mirror had cut into her bare flesh while pressed against her. Already the area was bruising into a sickly, contrasting yellow green. Yelping in sudden shock, Shippo withdrew his fingers to his lips less than a second later. "Woah! That thing's freezing! What's going on?!" He cried out.

Turning her gaze out onto the scenery around them, Rin wondered vaguely why she didn't care at all. A small part of her mind, somewhere buried down in the muddled depths, knew that the brutal marks on her skin and the odd temperature of the object should be warning signals. But……. It didn't matter. They didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing, except him.

Below them the tumbling green forests of the Western Lands yawned all around, looking deathly and dangerous in the darkened light. Against the stark black clouds that they had just fallen out of, the rolling green land below seemed as a refuge from the perturbed, befuddled atmosphere all around them. Heavy firs stretched upwards, leading away from the jutting mountains that announced themselves on the distant horizon; giving off the air of opulent, ancient mystery at the merest glance.

To Rin's possessed senses, the sight of familiar land only registered as a whisper in the dark……….. so close……… she was so close………there was nothing behind her, nothing within her……….. nothing mattered anymore……………..

"It's the only way that will work….." her lips murmured.

*******************************************************************

"SANGO!!" He screamed, emptying every ounce of air within his lungs. "SANGO, STAY CLOSE TO ME!!"

Above them the gigantic , nebulous form of the Dmiegoddess was crashed downwards at an incredible speed. It would consume them all within seconds, even with Inuyasha moving straight towards it. Roughly grabbing her clammy left hand he wretched her forward, pounding his legs into each pell-mell step across the grassy meadow. His ear were filled with a dizzying racket as the world seemed to temporarily upheave; the insistent jingle of his staff, the blasting roar of the misted creature, an enraged scream from Inuyasha, the wild,howling surge of Sesshoumaru's Youkai energy.

Pushing forward through the offensive wave of the Daiyoukai's energy, Miroku came withig two paces of the great lord before taking his hand from his alarmed wife. The Demon dog spared them a scathing, slightly surprised glance, but he barely even registered it. Pulling a fresh solidification sutra from his robes, he pressed it against the Youkai's marble chest with a firm shove.

In any other situation this would have been absolute madness.

In any other situation, he would now be minus a head (and possible a few other body parts).

Though here and now as a heavenly vengeance was dropping upon them from the hellish sky, it was all Miroku could do. His spiritual senses were on overload, sending his body into a barely contained panic. Releasing the sutra to fall into the outstretched fingers of the now absolutely pissed Sesshoumaru, he regained his wife's hand and pulled her another ten feet away. With a fluid motion Miroku swung her around to press their tensed backs together, digging his heels into the trembling earth.

It was upon them, and he turned the full force of his fathomless, oceanic eyes upwards to watch the sky fall……………….

****************************************************************************

Heady with raging energy, Inuyasha got an up-close eyeful of the enemy as he sped straight towards her. Below him he felt an angry burst of his brother's energy, though it had never been easier to ignore than it was now. The bastard was injured.

So now it was his turn.

Brandishing his sword he felt the blade resonate in the thrill of impending battle, sending subtle shivers through his clenched fingers. Up ahead the opaque fangs stretched out into the opening mouth while a thunderous roar poured out between them. Flattening his sensitive ears back against his wildly whirling hair, he roared bag in challenge "SHUT-UP 'YA OLD HAG!!"

"_**MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!!!!" **_

Ripping his sword through a clean arc before him, he felt the bone-chilling, hellish power surge out of the glinting blade in a midnight crescent. Between them the air split into a massive supernatural curve, separating himself and the charging Demigoddess by a swirling glimpse of the glittering nether-regions of hell. Knocked backwards by the force of the power, Inuyasha felt the feather light brushes of his silver hair caress his triumphantly grinning cheeks as it floated forward; his body arching gracefully in a stretched second of mid-air weightlessness. Finally beginning to fall backwards towards the earth in earnest, he could not see the Demigodess through the entrance to hell that he had just opened up. Though he knew that she had already been sucked in.

There was absolutely no escape from this attack.

So when the huge, unscathed jaws of the Demigoddess charged through the darkness two seconds later as if a drop of rain cascading through the clouds, the triumphant grin had not yet been washed off of his face. Faster than lightening she claimed the Hanyou's twisting shoulder in her plunging fangs, driving him into the ground and exploded outwards through the clearing.

Against a single, pained cry rent from Inuyasha's lips, the battle descended into all out war.

*********************************************************************

Upon impact, the explosion of scents assaulted his sensitive nose in an overwhelming jumble. Though his eyes were almost immediately blinded by the smothering layer of mists that had fallen upon the clearing his nose was unaffected; delving immediately into the rapidly unfolding situation.

Loose, suffocating clouds of crushed, mellow earth………… a crater….

Warm, sweetened air pushed rhythmically into the air…….. the humans were breathing hard. Battling?

Dense, churning currents of bitter energy………She was coming for him, closer and closer…..

And then, all at once a strong scent, nearly pushing all of the others from his senses. Heady, gushing out in large amounts, laced with the subtle tones of deep earth as it flowed from a labouring heart. Of tossing leaves in autumn, and slumbering roots beneath winter's frost.

Inuyasha's blood.

"_**One son of the Dog General down, and only one to go!!!" **_Cackled her gleeful voice.

Twisting to the left as a figment of mist snarled past, Sesshoumaru blinked once to regain his focus. A smaller opaque dragon was now pushing back his boundary, snapping and slashing in relentless pursuit as his bakusiaga repeatedly failed to slay it. All around him the clearing was erupting into the sounds of similar battles, driving his youkai blood wild in the heat of the moment. It begged him for bloody release, to take ruthless revenge upon this enemy. Turning his injured shoulder out of the way, he viciously fought it back. Transformation now would cost him! That form was too large, and this enemy was sinuously fast. It would never work!

Commanding his injured left side back into action, the Daiyoukai cracked the joints in his fingers with a single, practiced motion before he summoned a flow his energy into the tips. In a split second the Demigoddess had taken advantage of his infinitesimal pause to thrust her pearly fangs forward. The razor edges kissed his alabaster skin in a single touch, drawing shimmering droplets of superficial blood outwards into the syrupy air.

"…..!!....."

**A/N: **Hee hee, gotta love those cliffhangers! Sesshoumaru and the rest are in dire jeopardy as the battle descends into all out chaos! How will the proud Daiyoukai come out of this one? Next chapter the end of the battle as Rin, Kagome, and Shippo arrive to find………..? ?!?!? Alright everyone, just a little warning, ff I don't get AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS for this chapter, I'll be evil with the next update. _So help me, I will hee hee._ I know you are all reading it, so please let me know what you think! Thanks everyone : D


	14. Blinding White Light

**A/N:** WOW!!! Wow wow wow you guys, those reviews were awesome! Really amazing, I am truly grateful. If I wasn't already pumped up enough about writing this chapter, then they kicked it into high gear! From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank BLUYASHA, MERIADETH, MISSTWILIGHTFAN1416, SABSI13, RAINBOW HEART,MICHELLE, SENYA, NEW FAN, and SUNRAIN for all of your wonderful support!!! Well buckle up everyone, because this is about to be one long and wild ride!!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

Against his will Sesshoumaru sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation of the brutal razors ripping across the flesh on his throat. He could already smell the blood dripping straight outwards as both bodies fell backwards, each ruby drop disappearing into the thick mists of the Dragon's body. In the blink of an eye the teeth would tear downwards into his jugular, and it would be all over…….. not even he could recover from that wound.

It was now or never.

Because at this point, the proud Daiyoukai would have rather tenderly hugged his little brother than let this farce go on any longer.

Snapping his back into a graceful mid-air curl, he ripped his throat free from the carving path of her teeth while all at once swinging his strong sword arm into action. Faster than the glittering blade could ring out it had torn through the misted form of the Demigoddess in a glinting arc; shimmering fingers of burning electricity reaching out in eager anticipation to destroy whatever they met first. Screaming in sudden terror, the Lady Of The Liquid Mists twisted her lithe form back, the tumbling mists dissolving from soupy opaque to translucent thin. Milliseconds before he thudded into the waving grasses of the clearing floor Sesshoumaru struck out strongly with his right leg, digging the foot into the earth to reverse his crashing fall into a stumbled landing. Whipping his head to the side he thrust his stricken left arm straight towards her already solidifying form; pouring every ounce of youkai energy surging through his veins into the form of a glowing whip.

Extending it outwards Sesshoumaru twirled the line of energy into a graceful arc once over his head, before bringing it full force right into the momentarily solid form of the stunned Demigoddess.

Her guttural scream of anger and pain erupted into the air, silencing absolutely everything else beneath it. Through his fingers he felt a better part of the whip connect with her now surprisingly firm forward flanks and side; the murderous strength of the weapon ripping through her misty flesh with vengeful ease. All the other chaotic events occurring throughout the clearing seemed to freeze as his gelid golden eyes involuntarily widened at what came pouring of the wound. The flesh tore back to release gushing torrents of shining water; neither steaming nor icy as it exited her body. Churning the supple curves of the beast, The Lady of the Liquid Mists held her cry as she pulled out of the path of the whip already imbedded deep within her body. Tumbling upwards and back the weapon exited her flesh with another voluminous gush of water, dousing Sesshoumaru while he retracted his weapon. Grimacing in deep disgust he felt the tepid temperature of the liquid pour over his skin and into the stinging wounds. Soaking quickly into his silk white hakamas, yet dripping from his thick tail and finger tips.

Now steady on the ground the Lord of the West registered than this had all taken place within the span of a few seconds , each stretched into a seemingly unbelievably amount of time. Scanning the clearing, he noted that the consistency of the overall mists hanging in the air had lightened considerably………. An effect of her gushing wounds? Back to back the Houshi and the Taijaiya were fighting off two similar dragons, obviously duplicates of her original self that he had just fought. They were already injured, the mingling scents of calming incense and a steady burning flame wafting out of their spurting wounds. And from the silent crater in the middle, there was no activity at all.

No sound.

No movement.

Only the dense, sticky smell of clotted blood………………… no, it wasn't clotted…………it was……_clotting_?

Never taking his intense gaze from the dissolving form of the Dragon, Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest as she attempted to recover from the massive injury he had caused. Her form was in a state of total anarchy, imploding and exploding out of the dragon's curves, and riddled with pockets of translucent, fragile mists amongst the heavier areas. Screeches of pure outrage and boundless hatred melded one after another into a long train of vocal abuses that he was very sure were directed towards himself. A pained cry caused him to momentarily flick his glance towards the two humans, where the monk was collapsing forward; the jaws of a dragon clamped down onto his leg. As he fell in slow motion the woman turned on a heel, his name falling from her lips while her raven hair echoed the motion. Her enemy behind her lunged, the teeth of the creature stretching victoriously in perhaps her single instant of weakness. Seconds from her death, the Tenseiga jumped into life at his hip; Awakening to send a surging cry into every single nerve of the Daiyoukai's body. From his head to his toes it raced through him, until he felt almost electrified.

'Save her' it murmured.

She was falling………..

The teeth were closing………

And Sesshoumaru was standing stock still. _Save_ that _human_? Why…….

And then, when the jaws of oblivion were just about to consume her body a blur of gold shot through the air. So close to her side that it ripped her skin tight suit on the way past, so fast that a swift whistle was the only noise quick enough to follow it. It hurtled straight through the hazy fangs until the ornate top was stuck through the skull, spewing jets of water straight up into the air as a geyser from the ground. There, lodged into the skull of the murky creature, was lustrous gold of the monk's holy staff; the barest tip of a solidification sutra sticking out from the depths of the wound.

For a split second, absolutely everything froze. Falling into her husbands' outstretched arms, both the glimmering trial of blood from her back and the heavy weapon that she used hit the ground with her; each settling into limp stillness upon impact. Even Sesshoumaru's own steady heartbeat slowed. The mists ceased to tumble through the air, and the earth itself held its breath in a deathly, foreboding hush.

Husssssshhh...

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"**_

Otherworldly, the profuse scream filled the air to capacity until it overflowed; spilling into everyone present to shake their bones, and rattle their hearts. It sounded like merciless, bloody murder. Like volcanic anger from the darkest, most horrifying trenches of blackened hell. So long, so loud, that Sesshoumaru's protesting eardrums caused him to wince in pain.

All at once the scream stopped, and the three identical formations of vaporous dragons exploded outwards in a violent burst! Two ringing blasts of thunder filled the sky with intense light, echoing down into the nebulous mists that were now spreading themselves across the entire clearing. Swift and clinging, the haze wrapped itself around every single strand of grass in a consuming grasp; pressing all once as a frigid moisture on his skin while blinding his eyes. Once it had settled upon them all a pregnant silence reigned once again, with only the barest whispers of thunder passing into the distance. Though this momentary reprieve had given the wounds on his throat a chance to ache with a-vengeance and his injured back to erupt into waves of fiery pain, he quickly stepped back into the ready.

Flicking his sword backwards in a ringing blur, his glowing golden eyes peered into the distance.

It was too quiet.

Really quiet……..

Unnaturally quiet.

Suddenly, a noise gathered itself from within the dreamy haze. The Daiyoukai's sharp eyes could not pinpoint the source, or exactly what it was. Much like the guttering smoke from a blown candle, or the merest murmurs of a hidden stream, it trembled through the air with vague promises of impending malice. To the left, then the right. Above him, then passing between his knees. The noise was everywhere at once, but nowhere to be found. Endlessly he shifted his eyes after it, straining his ears to the very edge of their ability, despite the echoing ring of the earlier scream that still resonated through them. Sesshoumaru tensed, winding tight every last muscle in his body with every nerve ending a live wire; A perfect mask of beautifully carved calm covering a deadly inner sea of roiling vengeance.

And then from right behind him, she came…….

************************************************************************

Ah-Uhn's exhausted form just barely skimmed the forest floor, giving Kagome, Shippo, and the begrudging Myoga time to jump off. Landing with a pained grunt, Kagome steadied herself beside the nimble landing of the young Kitsune before turning her glance back upwards. "Rin!" She called to the already retreating from of the girl and the dragon back into the sky. "Rin, are you sure?!"

She received no reply.

Even from down below, the young priestess could see the dangerous emptiness on the eleven year old's face; and the maniacal grip her fingers had on that disturbing mirror.

"C'mon Kagome, we gotta hurry!" Shippo insisted, already racing ahead through the trees to where the mists began to thicken. There could be no doubt that that was where the battle was. She could vaguely sense Miroku's spiritual pressure, and the cautious energy of the wayward Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru. Finally, they had arrived, so why did she have an absolutely disgusting feeling of terror racing through her veins? It was so difficult to describe, and even harder to understand. Everything felt so, so wrong…….

"Please Inuyasha, please be alright!"

*************************************************************************

Beneath the charcoal clouds, she smothered the clearing carefully and quietly; almost sighing in the feeling of relief that accompanied it. Expanding her mists was like releasing a long held breath from the depths of strained lungs, like dropping the heavy lids over aching eyes. In this form she could feel everything at once, whether it was the gentle caress of a waving stalk of grass, or the shifting footwork of her enemy. After completely losing her tremulous temper a few moments ago, she used this slight reprieve to gather herself back together. Really, this pathetic little fight had gone on long enough.

The Lady of the Liquid mists continued to settle silently until she felt that she had a firm hold on absolutely everything within her nebulous haze, cursing that she could not thicken to the exact concentrated consistency she wanted. Too much of her vital life force had poured out from the injuries caused by the nasty monk and _his_ son. For without pure, untainted water, her mists could not gather together within the air. Water was her deepest essence; the only source from which she could gather it flowing beneath dark, unbelievable fathoms, in the rich, glimmering waters of an oceanic volcanic flow. Even a single drop lost made her head spin from devastating loss. And now with no definite form she could feel the gaping ghosts of the wounds, pulsing convulsions of agony through her every inch. A surge of white hot anger pulsed through the Demigoddess' being at that thought. These vermin were going to pay for their heinous crimes against her.

Right now.

Flooding her senses out into the impressive expanse, she once again began to feel the distinct separation between her own silky, restless mists, and the thin, dry air that they shifted upon. Then one by one, she began to stretch her moisture over the dryer currents; enjoying a momentary tickling sensation of gentle dripping as the air was smothered. The shift in consistency was barely discernable, lightening the cloudy appearance ever so slightly, yet achieving exactly what she desired. Flooding, drowning each particle within her with her own rich waters. Just as she heard three pairs of lungs begin to struggle, their heart rates sprinting ahead.

"M-Miroku, do you feel that?" Labored the woman's voice.

"Yes, everything feels so heavy…… she must be attacking somehow!"

Pulling a discernable form together from all corners of the floating void, she felt a pair of quavering legs rise up from underneath of her. Commanding two more forms of mist to do the same, a hushed sigh sounded at their formation and dispersal directly behind her. As smoke gathering over the water, and rain rolling over the ocean she drifted through the mists towards him; the eldest son of the Dog General. Through the haze his sharp eyes attempted to track her by the swishing whispers she was stirring. Here and there she floated around him, circling tauntingly across his vision and brushing softly against his bare shoulders; until she was right behind him. Lightly spreading herself over his broad back, she pulled in a deep taste of his clean scent; savoring the invigorating, frigid flavor of the high northern winds. Delicate red stripes adorning his creamy white cheeks, in gorgeous contrast to the endless pools of golden light radiating out from his eyes. He was beautiful, truly beautiful.

Encircling her thin hands around his feather soft neck, a surge of pleasure raced through her body when she began to squeeze.

He would be even more beautiful when he was dead.

Squeezing her fingers together, she dropped the heavy pressure of the deep ocean into the clearing. It crashed down through the mists and onto the shoulders of the two gasping humans, driving their already struggling forms into resisting convulsions. Gripping shut Sesshoumaru's windpipe underneath the merciless pressure, she pushed upon the mighty Daiyoukai with every ounce of wrath she had. There would be no escape from his fate this time, no fast moves below this fathomless pressure; no air to claim underneath her undulating currents.

Liquid happiness thrilling through her, a single thought consumed the Lady of the Liquid Mists as she strangled the Dog Demon alive.

She would bring him to his knees, just before his world turned black………………………........................................

…………………………................…The beautiful, occluded form of a woman tightly gripped onto Sesshoumaru's throat as he viciously twisted to throw her off. Ripping, roiling, and rollicking against her stranglehold brought him no resolution, she clung to him like a shadow to the ground. Filthy, black snarls escaped his trachea while his gelid golden eyes bled into a glittering red, yet still she did not relent. Several passes of his ringing sword failed to find any purchase, causing the Daiyoukai to stagger slightly. Still in a state only solid enough to crush his windpipe, the sly Demigoddess was protected from physical attacks once again.

And therefore once again holding the upper hand.

The breathless weight of the ocean was bearing down upon him; heady molecules of carbon dioxide burning his lungs like wild, spreading flames. The seething red of his vision was beginning to dim, causing his primal instincts to kick in; instantly overriding everything else in the outright desire to live. Savage, feral blasts of glittering white youkai energy began to pour of his frame, illuminating his entire being and exploding light into the obscured area. Wave after incredible wave pounded out of his body, reaching all the way up to the heavens in blinding, unmatched anger. The trees of the forest bowed backwards under the force of it, their leaves shuddering in an shivering dance just as the crushing fingers of the Demigoddess were ever so slightly forced apart.

A murderous hiss of sheer disbelief escaped her lips. The energy was flooding out of Sesshoumaru like a thundering waterfall pouring down to the earth, endless and unstoppable. He was fighting, battling back against her with everything he had! Squeezing tighter, she drained every ounce of liquid energy she had from every last particle in her being. She could not, _she would not_ lose now!

Despite his valiant struggles, he was hovering, teetering over the edge of unconsciousness! It was almost over, almost…………………… over……………………….!!!

"**STOP IT!!! STOP—IT—RIGHT-- NOOOOW**!!!!!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The desperate scream exploded out into the air accompanied by an insidious growl. Slicing cleanly through the deafening rush of energy, it echoed outwards into the surrounding forests until it was no more than a murmur heard for miles around. The Demigoddess and both of her copies stopped their attack in downright shock, turning to look upwards at the bizarre new arrival. And ceasing his struggle, Sesshoumaru slipped a tiny breath between her frozen fingers before flicking his murky eyes towards the source of the scream.

And for the very first time in his entire life, proud, diligent Sesshoumaru wondered if he had literally gone insane.

"……..Rin?!"

************************************************************************

Somewhere in the very deepest, darkest recesses of her buzzing mind, she knew that something wasn't quite right. Because she wasn't afraid. Not even a little bit. Was this the power of the mirror? Her naked feet planted firmly on the warm, scaly back of Ah-Uhn, Rin stretched her tiny height as far as she could. Against the ebony sky and the gentle illumination of shivering, otherworldly flames, her waxen skin was chalk white and fragile. Covering her budding breasts and parts of her stomach, the lustful crimson silk sash was tied into an intricate criss-cross to leave her neckline, shoulders, and arms boldly exposed . Simple, calf length pants of rough material stood in bold contrast to the fluttering ends of the crimson that played gently around the hems. Diminutive Rin was poised in rigid defiance, holding nothing for support though her mount hovered dangerously far above the ground. Her fingers clutching rounded blue silk, her eyes radiating rebellion.

After so many days and nights spent in the darkness, drowning beneath feelings of endless longing. Her soul was a planet without a sun, orbiting upon an empty path. And now, faced with almost certain death she wasn't afraid, because nothing could ever be worse than what she had already been through. The moment her vision had pierced through the swirling mists to find him, she had eyes for no other. She could think of nothing else. A surge of heady adrenaline shot through her already heavily abused body, frothing her soul into a maniacal state of blind courage. She heard her lips move almost of their own will, calling out in a foreign, commanding tone.

" Let go of Lord Sesshoumaru, my lady!" Rin called out into the soupy haze below, narrowing her eyes in dislike. "Please do it _right now_!"

Next to her, Ah-Uhn rumbled a supporting noise within its chest; the vibrations rolling up through her still bloodless legs. At first there came no response, causing Rin to peer below in an attempt to locate the enemy whom she was so boldly demanding. Tough thick, blinding mists were draped across the entire clearing, drifting in an endlessly undulating dance to obscure her vision, she could make out the unnatural looking form of a woman standing with her arms around her lord's neck. Squinting in a vain attempt to clear her field of vision, she could only catch snatches of the woman's appearance; all of which made her doubt herself further and further.

No skin…… only loosely formed…… mists?

No legs bound to ground………..she was….. floating?!

No face…….. but two, burning black eyes gaping out of the visage…

And there wasn't just one………. There was two…….. no, three!!

Three identical apparitions of mist were spread throughout the grassy field, attacking not only her lord, but Lady Sango and Master Miroku! The woman behind Sesshoumaru kept her fingers firmly around his throat while turning the merciless black voids up onto Rin's floating form.

An involuntary shiver passed through her when she met the gaze with her own.

"What was that?!" Demanded a musical voice.

"You heard me, my lady!" Rin insisted.

"And just who are you to command me!? _Insolent human brat! _ After I finish here, I shall rid this world of you as well!!" Snapped back the lilting voice, ringing out from seemingly every corner of the nebulous cloud.

Holding the terrifying gaze, she felt the tips of her fingers growing numb with cold as the Mirror reached out to her through its silken barrier. "What happens to me doesn't matter!" Rin returned angrily. " Let go of My Lord AND my friends right this instant, OR ELSE!!"

Silence.

"Or else, what?!" Came a deadly, purred challenge.

Pulling a deep breath right down to the tips of her toes, Rin quickly searched the shrouded edges of the forest. Right on cue, an obscured flash of bright red robes caught her eye as it moved towards the center of the clearing. Kagome and Shippo were almost in place……… it was time. The mists began to dance faster below, obeying the noiseless pull of their mistress's power. Two nearly formless women rushed from the other side of the clearing to solidify back into her, abandoning their struggling human prey to meet the new challenge at full strength. The Lady of the Liquid mists was calling her bluff.

For two seconds, Rin rested the umber orbs on the face of her lord below, his body exuding a bewildering grace even in the middle of battle.…………..

Their eyes met; glowing gold tearing straight through the murky cinnamon as the world grew dim around them. Rin could not look away, overwhelmed by the sheer force………

Of their own accord, her fingers slid across the ice blue silk, catching the corner in a simple tug to reveal the delicate mirror……..

And then, she was afraid.

**********************************************************************

Diving into the swirling mass, Kagome plunged after Shippo as silently as she could. Noiselessly traversing the maze of waving grass, every single hair she had was standing straight up in undiluted fear. All around her, the mists pressed down a dizzying, downright unbelievable spiritual presence; smothering her with a horrifying sense of unyielding anger and bloodthirsty vengeance. Gripping her trusty bow and last arrow tighter, her clammy fingers shook lightly. Somewhere in this hellish atmosphere, her friends were battling an otherworldly foe. But had that fight already been lost?

'Stupid mists!' She cursed inwardly. 'I can't see a thing!!'

Above her, she heard Rin- her voice strangely augmented into a commanding tenor- arguing with a nearby voice that Kagome could only presume to be The Lady of the Liquid Mists. Turning upwards, she could only catch snatches of the pitch lack sky, and not a trace of the girl and the dragon. "Kagome!" Whispered Shippo suddenly, making her flinch violently. "He's here!"

The young Kitsune had led her to the edge of a roughly hewn crater in the ground, sprayed with earthen rubble in a wide circumference all the way around. His turquoise eyes were reproachful, making her heart beat take off into a spiraling race. She quickly wondered why he didn't advance, or say anything………. What was going on?! Sinking down onto her hands and knees the priestess knelt on the edge to peer down into the dirt, and then nearly screamed.

It rose to her throat in a stifled panic, arresting the franticly beating heart behind her constricting her lungs.

Beneath her gaze lay Inuyasha, ripped, shredded and bruised inches deep in a pool of his own darkly congealed blood. Even when disheveled, filthy dirty, and heartbreakingly still in the cold grip of death, she was devastated by his beauty; and struck breathless by its loss. The graceful waterfall of his silvery hair was spilled all around him, matted heavily with loose dirt. Both fiery golden eyes were closed, fingers limp around the Tetsusiaga's hilt. Through his bare chest were pierced three gaping holes in a curving row, almost as like………Kagome swallowed hard…….almost like……………..Teethmarks…..

The plan Rin had layed out for them slipped from her mind as rain over the mountainside when her heart began beating again, each pulse laced with sharp pain. All at once her chest heaved, spiraling her head into swimming nausea. Hot tears clouded her smoldering chocolate eyes, setting her numbed lips aquiver. Beneath her the very earth fell away as Kagome plummeted beyond time and space, trapped in a universe where the body o f her beloved would forever lay broken before her. A universe where she was utterly, and inescapably, alone.

She didn't want to see anymore, she didn't………………… she couldn't……………….. Nothing… Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. "nn-noo…..no, no no no….." escaped from her clumsy lips, the pain slurring her words into formless sorrow.

"I….I-I……..Inu-"

"_What the hell are you blabberin' about?! Quiet!"_

Abruptly Kaogme's eyes snapped open, tears spilling down her cheeks at the sharp reprimand. Once again her heart froze solid, sending her body into frigid shock. "I……Inu….yasha?" She whispered. "Well duh," Came a whispered reply from the motionless body. "Yer blowin' my cover Kagome, she doesn't know that I'm alive still so I'm waitn' for the right moment! Shut up!" He commanded irately, cracking open a single golden eye into a burning slit to peer up at her. All at once the earth was re-forming beneath her, and her heart was rapidly expanding into the empty cavity in her chest. Without a word she and Shippo slid head first into bloody grime, not bothering to stay quiet even for a second as they flung themselves onto his torn chest. Despite his moaned protests and curses, she slid her raven hair across the gaping wounds…….. sobbing, searching, until she heard it. Beneath her ear, it beat in a strong, vital rhythm.

The most important sound in her entire world.

"Kagome, that hurts goddamn it!" He murmured halfheartedly, flicking his ears in irritation.

"H-heh, if you weren't already all torn up, I'd sit you into oblivion for this…." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Yes, don't worry about us or anything." Chimed in a familiar voice.

Dropping the charade, Inuyasha joined herself and Shippo in whipping their heads up to see Miroku and Sango collapsing at the edge of the crater. A fast appraisal announced their haggard, drained bodies; both bearing significant, bloody tears in their skin. She inwardly marveled at the fact that they could still move at all. "Kagome, what's going on?!" Sango demanded in a breathy voice, wincing when her expanding lungs stretched the torn skin of her back. "Why are you down here? Why is Rin up there!?"

Gasping, Kagome jumped to her feet to peer into the sky. Through the thinning mists she finally spotted Rin, floating rigidly on the feral Ah-Uhn. The little girl's fingers were slipping the silk off of the mirror, but her eyes were fixed elsewhere; blank, unseeing. "Oh no!!" The young priestess realized, wildly spinning her head to catch the gaze of all her friends, "Listen, we've got to-"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?! _**WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?! **** DISGUSTING VERMIN!!!!!!!**_" The Demigoddess shrieked, her shrill yowling ringing out into the silent trees.

"Let go of my lord or, I-I'll use it!!" Rin stuttered wildly, her expression suddenly shifting from blank courage to trembling terror.

In response a thundering roar flooded into the air, causing the entire earth tremble violently under their feet. The deafening noise twisted the thick mists into a mid-air maelstrom, gathering in strength and speed around the edges of the clearing until no trace of the trees could be seen beyond the deadly rapids. Everything was bursting into unmitigated, outright chaos all around them, causing Kagome to scream with all her might just to be heard. There was no time to loose, not even a second to waste!

" EVERYBODY, GET DOWN HERE QUICK!!!" Kagome screamed. As Miroku and Sango quickly scrambled over the earthen edge of the crater and down towards them, Shippo hugged her side and Inuyasha propped himself gingerly up onto an elbow. Seconds later all five of their heads were together, all anxious eyes trained on her.

"Okay you guys, listen up 'cause we haven't got much time!" She called out in a loud voice over the roaring rush of the rioting winds. "Right now Rin's the only one who can take out that Demigoddess! So that means, that _we've_ gotta take out Sesshoumaru before he tries to interfere with her!"

A collective gasp issued forth. "Kagome, have you gone mad?!" Miroku accused.

"Look we don't have time to argue, this was Rin's idea! We just have to tru-" Once again Kagome was interrupted midsentence as the earth gave another terrifying shudder, and the already strenuous winds ramped up into all out anarchy. A sudden upward surge sent the spiraling whirlpool of shimmering mists lurching towards the jetty sky, snaking higher and higher in the Demogoddess's fury. Twisting her head around so fast that her neck popped in protest, Kagome's heart skipped a beat as the Lady of the Liquid Mists prepared to jump into the climbing vortex!

They were out of time!!

"OH GOD! NOW IT'S GOTTA BE NOW, STOP HIM!!!!"

"_Everyone stop Sesshoumaru!!"_

_***********************************************************************  
_

Faster than lightening Shippo was up and out of the crater before everyone else, hurtling towards the fully enraged Daiyouaki much faster than he really wanted too. Sango and Miroku charged after him, adrenaline setting their eyes aflame despite the copious amounts of blood leaking from their wounds. Kagome and Inuyasha were right on their heels, despite his injuries and her shouted instructions to him over the howling winds. Just as the Demigoddess pulled her fingers away from Sesshoumaru's neck he spun on the spot to swing his sword through her; snarling when the blade sliced through nothing more than a dissolving apparition.

The two merciless black eyes snapped shut, and her sinuous, swirling form blew away; the hazy remnants twisting through the tempests to join the rising maelstrom. All at once Sesshoumaru had pointed his face towards the sky, gathering a burst of power to send him straight through the mists that were closing in around the little girl and the dragon. His eyes a furious red, the tips of his boots lifted from the ground when an auburn blur caught his attention.

"FOX MAGIC, BIND!!!"

From out of nowhere, the Kitsune youkai came flying at him, an acorn speeding like a bullet from his fist. Admittedly shocked for a single second, the dog demon hesitated; giving the acorn the time it needed to peg him straight in the forehead and explode into a copious amount of smoke. A heavy curtain of damp, sticky material blanketed over his entire body, revealing itself to be rope-like spider webs that had effectively pinned him to the ground. A black snarl tore out of his throat at the restraint, his eyes never leaving Rin's battling figure in the sky. Ripping against the bonds holding him to the earth, sharp snapping noises sounded over the winds as the webs began to bow to Sesshoumaru's fearsome strength.

In a deft move Shippo flipped backwards off the ground, imploding into a billowing cloud of smoke before ballooning back outwards as a large, cartoonish octopus. Gagging momentarily, torrents of steaming black ink came spewing forth from his mouth to drench all over Sesshoumaru's struggling form.

An enraged, utterly terrifying growl issued forth from between glittering white fangs from the now slimy, blackened Daiyoukai. "Insolent whelp, prepare to die!!" He hissed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Came another scream, as Sango threw herself ( boomerang bone first) on top of his struggling figure. The significant force of the carved weapon slammed his body back down, only to be rapidly joined by Miroku diving right on top of her.

"HOLD HIM, HOLD HIM!!" The young monk yelled desperately, obvious fear written all over his face at his own actions.

Sesshoumaru's temper hit its absolute limit; shattering through every last vestige of patience left in him, allowing his youkai blood to wildly surge forth. "_You meddling fools! Release me at once!!" _He howled, writhing back and forth to throw off his restraints though his eyes remained skyward. Each golden expanse was filled with the sight of a monstrous, swirling whirlpool of mists that had now entirely encased his precious ward.

*************************************************************************

She was trapped now, caught like prey in a snare. All around her the commotion of the misted laden winds deafened her throbbing ear drums, muting even the murderous growls of Ah-Uhn as he attempted to maintain their position. Everywhere she looked there was only another coursing rapid of thick haze, roaring around and around in endless circles. She could not see Lord Sesshoumaru below, but silently prayed with every last ounce of energy left in her body that Kagome and the others were keeping him safe. She wasn't entirely sure how this was mirror was going to work, but if souls were going to be stolen then she wanted to make absolutely sure that his was nowhere near. Staggering her clammy feet onto Ah-Uhn's back, Rin wondered how long they would hold her weight. Ever since she had unveiled the Mirror, the strange sense of comfortable numbness had drained from her limbs; replaced with a bewildering combination of fear, pain and fatigue that was threatening to consume her even now.

Gripping the carved, paper thin edges of the mirror she raggedly gasped in and out, trying to steady the rampant feelings of fear that were racing through her. Where had all the courage gone? Why couldn't she stand tall and proud, as she had before? Were the weeks of sleepless nights, and days of ination finally crashing down upon her?

"Please," she moaned in a hoarse whisper out into the unruly tempests. "Please just a little while longer!"

"Oho? Do you really think that that little piece of glass is going to defeat me?" Chimed out a musical laugh, echoing from every corner of the swirling whirlpool.

Whipping her head around to see where the voice had come from, the tiny eleven year old almost lost her balance and fell off, though there wasn't enough blood left in her body to fill up her cheeks from the embarrassing action. "It has too!" She argued back weakly, shivering at an odd flash of prickling, frigid cold that swept through her fingertips on the glass.

Another laugh rang out, this time in obvious mocking triumph. "You may be a human, but you do not even know how to use it, do you?"

Rin bit her lip, unable to argue back. She was so tired, so very, very tired. "S-so…."

" I will kill him, little one. His life belongs to me, so just what are you to him?" The Demigoddess purred, the voice sounded close one second and far away an instant later.

The question smashed down onto Rin's heart like the weight of the world, squeezing the already labored organ into near convulsions. Locking her legs in place, the fear and exhaustion were winning the battle faster than she could fight it; an image of Lord Sesshoumaru's face gazing into her own dominating everything else. Faster and faster her breathing came, beads of sweat breaking out onto her brows. Was it really going to end like this?! After everything she had been through, was her body going to fail now?

A distant, vital roar ripped out of Ah-Uhn's throat; no, not vital…… pleading, almost begging…….

Suddenly Rin felt a pair of strong hands clasp her jaw, shattering the image of her lord and forcing her face back upwards into reality. Another ghostly apparition had appeared to float lazily in front of her, its fingers forcing their eyes to meet. Shivering in terror, Rin's eyes drank in the misty image of a woman far too beautiful to belong in this world. Horrifyingly lovely, appallingly gorgeous, she stared back down at Rin with a wicked smile curved onto her full lips. One of the hazy hands drifted down the blood encrusted wounds on her neck, smoothing the cold perspiration over her collar bone, and finally coming to rest on the top of the mirror. She tugged, eyes widening in surprised when Rin did not release it.

Pulling hard towards her own misted form, the eleven year old strained her bloodless fingers over the ornate surface; yanking it straight back.

"Release it, or I will consume your flesh right off of your bones!" The Lady of the Liquid Mists lilted triumphantly.

Rin gazed into the pitiless, cobalt eyes before her, "…..it does not matter…." She murmured softly in response, releasing a stronger flash of piercing cold from the empty glass.

The incorporeal fingers of the Demigoddess released the mirror to close in over her face, beginning to squeeze Rin's fragile cheek bones and jawline with the enfuriated pressure of the depthless ocean. In seconds the eleven year old's skull would crack, and it would be all over. Yet still, the dreamy umber eyes stared calmly back unconcernedly. Rin could not even feel it.

"It does not even matter, what happens to me…… " She whispered through gritted teeth.

" All that matters…. Will ever matter….. is…….. him. Because, I am……………………I'm…………."

"………….I'm…………………"

"………..I'm…………………."

_Crick…….crick…..crack……._

"…….His."

As soon as the words fell from her lips, a wild surge of energy radiated out of the mirror and through Rin's entire body. A mute flash of frozen, blinding light consumed the entire swirling maelstrom; all noise ceased, and all movement stilled beneath its demanding, ultra-violet tone. Gushing out of the delicate little mirror, it erased the Demigoddess standing before it, the girl standing weakly upon a dragon behind it, all of the trees and mountains spreading out below it, and the blackened heavens above it.

Absolute silence reigned in the ethereal, glittering void; breathing the harshest frost of a silent winter's snowfall upon everything it touched. Then all at once the light was being pulled, sucked back into the fragile glass surface at an incredible rate! The whirlpool was spinning out of control as the light dragged it inwards, and in that instant, the Mirror of Emptiness ceased to be empty any longer.

**A/N:** Gah!!! Ladies and gentlemen, it's finally over!!! Next time is the last chapter as the after math of the mirror's awakening takes place. Will Rin and Sesshoumaru be reunited, or will more than one soul be claimed by this frozen white light? Please leave me a review on your way out : D


	15. Obsidian Rain

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Alright, time for the big announcement! Due to popular demand (and an obscenely long chapter otherwise) I have decided to split the last chapter in two. Therefore, there will be one last chapter after this one for all of you Rin and Sesshoumaru fans. Get ready!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail

Momentarily stunned by the sudden explosion of light, every living being (including the enraged Sesshoumaru) were momentarily struck blind. The human's bodies went limp in shock atop the slimy, struggling, ink-and-web drenched Daiyoukai, crying out as their eyes were assaulted with a consuming white void. Feeling their meddlesome weight fall still upon him, he held in a hiss at the still unbearable light that was shredding through his squeezed shut eyelids. Though the forests and the skies were in commotion all around him, the deepest range of his hearing picked up the sound of a heavy body slamming into the earth near the far edges of the clearing. Too solid to be the Demigoddess, though to thick to be Rin…… And high up in the sky, the awful scream of a musical voice erupted over the cacophonous din…….When all at once the burning light flooding through the air was replaced by a shivering blue glow, he cracked open two icy golden slits to peek into the sky. After a single glance he immediately ripped them open as wide as they would go, nearly having to remind himself not to gasp….

*******************************************************************************

Right after the last two words had left Rin's dry, cracked lips, an electrifying surge of icy energy had blown through her body from the mirror, connected to her soul through the blue fingertips upon its silvery surface. As if it had simply been waiting all this time for the two tiny whispers to pour from her heart in unrepentant vindication before it could reveal its awful power. Burning through her, it set every hair on end and her eyes wide open as she was blasted into the infinite recesses of a white abyss. Beneath her bare feet she felt Ah-Uhn disappear, her desperate scream for him lost in her firmly clenched throat. The blinding light faded just as quickly as it had come; giving way to a heart stopping explosion of sound. Primal, dark, deafening and all consuming, the terrifying noise permeated the air until the kingdoms of heaven, earth and everything in between shuddered in response. Piercing through everything it touched, the sound seemed to be no less than the bottomless, horrifyingly high pitched keen of an otherworldly energy as it dragged a soul into realms beyond. It radiated, growing stronger, bigger, and louder until the nonstop pitch could be heard for miles around, bouncing off the blackened clouds and echoing through the trembling trees.

The sound rippled mercilessly through Rin's body, ripping away the grip of the Demigoddess and vibrating her abused skull. As her eyesight faded back into chaotic recognition, she was shocked to find that her entire being was effortlessly floating in mid-air; bathed in a frigid, fluctuating light, almost as if she were submerged beneath the rolling waves of the a stormy sea. Consumed in the unbearable cold Rin could have sworn that she was being burned all over her fragile skin, forcing her teeth to grind together against the pain. Beating savagely against her bruised ribs, her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure it would explode at any moment; destroying all that was left of her pitiful body. Wave after wave of fear and pain were dragging her under, until she did not even feel the hot tears dripping out of her glittering umber eyes to pour down her cheeks. Everything hurt, so much……. Why? She was so tired of pain, so very…….very tired of the pain.

"Please…….please make it stop, Lord Sesshoumaru, please make it stop!" She said in pleading growl.

Bursting forth from the deceptively frail mirror held fast in her thin fingers, comets of frigid blue energy rocketed out into the skies to spiral around the undulating form of The Lady of the Liquid Mists. Cloaked in shimmering folds of translucent thin haze, she was momentarily restored to a solid human form; the beautifully attired, supple body screaming and writhing against the supernatural forces that were steadily gaining control over her. Filthy, searing curses mingled with venomous threats, issuing forth into the air to join in the already deafening madness filling the sky. In the blink of an eye her human flesh blew out of its' creamy boundaries to billow back out into the swirling form of the massive misted dragon. Faster and faster the shivering blue comets orbited around the huge spectral beast, blasting through sections of the scaled curves to rain glittering water down onto the clearing. Faster and faster and faster, until the body of the Lady of the Liquid mists was a roiling, glimmering startling constellation of glacial light.

And though the ear-splitting roar had steadily continued to sound, inside, the screams reached a pained peak.

Until a few moments later, when grew fewer and fewer……….

…..Quieter and quieter…….

And then, they ceased.

Sudden pricklings of feeling in her frost-burned fingertips alerted Rin to a new awakening in the Mirror- forcing her horrified gaze away from the brutal immolation of the dragon before her -down to the sinister glow of the carved glass. As if it was being drawn inwards by a powerful suction, the crystals of ice embedded in her skin were melting down into the glowing surface; shining so beautifully bright that it would have put the full summer moon to shame. All throughout her body, a new feeling pulsed through every vein, whispering an alien desire straight into the farthest reaches of her mind. It scared her right down to the marrow in her bones, setting her entire body aquiver. It was filling her, pulling her, calling her, and in her exhaustion and terror, little Rin did not have the energy left to resist.

_Whispers of a nameless greed…._

_Murmuurs of demanding, pungent __**hunger.**_

The eleven year old's eyes widened in fear as the fluttering ends of the lustful red sash hanging off of her stomach being floating inexorably upwards; followed quickly by the ebony locks of her loose hair. Each strand brushed her cheek with feather softness, sweeping her with fresh waves of fear before reaching towards……… the Mirror!?!

Her heart skipped a beat.

The Mirror of Emptiness was trying to pull her in.

**********************************************************************

Only the impossibly bright, glaring light now resonating out of the small round glass could have distracted Sesshoumaru's eyes away from the absolute horror etched into Rin's battered, bruised face. The mirror had been set aflame, emitting a pale, lunar white light that when set against the charcoal clouds made it burn like a distant star. The interweaving layers of chaos happening all around were ringing through his ears, sharpening every other sense into hones perfection as they strained to understand every detail of the situation. Beneath the bare skin of his back, the earth trembled in steady rhythm with the churning sky. Tinged with red, his sharp eyesight picked up the parade of weightless objects that had suddenly been bourne aloft. And though it was dripping with putrid, oily ink his nose picked up the subtle shift in the air currents, whispering backwards in an unnatural flow. 'almost as if something is pulling it…' he thought suspiciously. Gathering into frightening speed and strength, the tempests quickly became visible, careening upwards into the surface of the little object; disappearing just as soon as they touched the unblinking surface. All at once the air was filled with fluttering green leaves and spiraling comets of strange, frozen energy that would lash the surface of the object before going in.

"It's working!!" He heard Inuyasha's Miko exclaim over the commotion. "Look, her soul's getting sucked in!!"

Blinking rapidly, he fought back disbelief as torrents of glittering water and spectral mists were being drawn out of the obscured form of the Demigoddess, pulled in and swallowed up by the irresistible suction of the mirror. That water, smelling of the deep oceanic currents… was that really the essence of her soul? A liquid soul for a liquid being….. yet how could it possibly have the power to do that? Taking a deep breath of air into his lungs, he tried to analyze the scent of the strange object. Yet felt a quick flash of irritation when he was unable to. The smell was too….. foreign, unlike anything he had ever encountered in either the realm of the living, or the dead. And her scent was too close to it…… Countless rapids of rushing water poured out of the innumerable wounds, gradually causing the massive serpentine body began to fall still; every single drop devoured greedily without a trace. Each eddying current that disappeared into the mirror lightenined the consistency of the chaotic winds, fading faurther and further in a ghostly, translucent shadow. Everything around him was in motion; the winds howling, the mirror roaring, the heavens echoing, the earth trembling, and beneath it all, a new sound trickled into life.

So faint beneath the rollicking chaos, that _even he_ had to strain his ears to pick it up.

Quiet as whisper……

Frantic……

Terrified ……..

It was….. Rin…….. Rin was screaming.

So much more than the insignificant weight of two humans held Sesshoumaru to the ground when his ears recognized her soft voice, veiled by the unfolding madness of the Mirror. For that split second, absolute horror rooted him to the spot, gaping as waves of water pounded over the edges of the glass to douse her again and again; the frosty tails of spiraling comets lashing out beyond the consuming abyss to burn her delicate arms. Over and over the water pouring out of her mouth renewed an even more frantic scream, ripping out of her shuddering body while she desperately tried to release the object from her fingers. The sight stole the very air from Sesshoumaru's lungs, washing away the bloody red out of his golden pupils. Before his very eyes, Rin was dying; being simultaneously drowned and consumed by the hellish piece of glass clutched hopelessly in her defiant hands.

At his hip the Tensiega- seeming to sense his visibly mounting distress- came bounding back into life stronger than even his own heartbeat! Emitting a stronger surge of energy than ever before through every tissue in his being, electrifying radiance thrusting him back into action with a demanding shock. In the back of his mind it's voice sounded over the chaos filling his ears, downright ordering him to _get back up! _

Growling deeply at the impish impropriety, every muscle began coiling tight in response as his heart drumming out a vital rhythm. Overhead the steadily blasting winds drew the limp body of the Demigoddess closer and closer to the Mirror's surface, threatening to crush Rin's tiny body underneath the massive, incorporeal weight. Looming into the range of the intense light that was surrounding her entire body, it rippled through the thinning mists of the creature like flickering lightening buried deep within the clouds. Each movement it made towards her filled the Daiyoukai with an unsteady sensation, beyond discomfort, beyond even anger. It was unmistakably, down right, straight up _outrage!!_ It poured through his veins faster than the superheated blood pumping from his heart. In a single, swift movement he ruthlessly bucked the two humans off of him, vaulting off of the ground with a guttural snarl. Amidst sharp, steely snapping sounds, wrathful blood red bled back over his golden pupils. One strand at a time he was shredding through the elastic spider's silk holding him back, spraying heavy globules of steaming ink out into assaulting waves. Slashing in fluid strikes he rapidly freed himself of the vexatious material, ignoring the protests of the idiots around him to turn back to towards the sky.

"No, wait Sesshoumaru!" The priestess cried, waving her hands desperately in his direction. "You have to let her fin-!"

Blowing the remainder of his Youkai energy through the bottoms of his boots he catapulted into the ebony sky.

Hurtling straight towards Rin with the Bakusaiga tight in hand, the scene swam in deathly red from murderous tint in his eyes. The hulking corpse of the dragon leaned forward, now only seconds away from collapsing on top of the deathly silent little girl. Faster and faster he flew, hell bent on the utter annihilation of whatever threatened to hurt her. In one swing he would shatter that disgusting little mirror and carve the great beast in half! As the last surge of glimmering water poured through the mirror, Sesshoumaru was suddenly broadsided in mid-charge; violently blown backwards by a powerful burst of energy that erupted out of the ornate edges of the glass without warning. Clashing against his Youkai energy in jarring impact, sparkling white rammed into sweeping glacial blue to envelope his body in an electrifying explosion of blinding light. For a moment, every inch of his skin was caught in the grip of a ruthless, artic chill before sweeping into a motionless plummet…….

The wind whistling past his ears, he could smell the rich scent of the Earth coming closer and closer. No longer restrained by his usually infinite patience, his boiling youkai temper was attempting to restore his mobility; Temporarily knocked senseless by that feeling of cold which had shattered straight through his alabaster skin, to slice sharply down into his very bones.

***********************************************************************************

By the time the last shimmering, shining drop of pure water drained from the body of the Lady of the Liquid Mists and splashed onto the silvery surface of the mirror, Rin was slipping sideways over the edge of consciousness. She had screamed out every single ounce of her remaining energy, leaving barely any for her heart to continue beating or her lungs to draw in breath. Now her flayed, raw throat added itself to the unending list of pains in her little body that were growing dull as her eyes slid shut. There was no more room in her mind to long for her lord, to worry about the mirror, or even to tremble at the situation. Only the possessive, disgusting feeling of the Mirror's influence remained in her brain, muddling her thoughts into a unsavory stew. Slowly but surely, a heavy curtain of inky black was settling over her entire being, gently tucking in the edges before sending her off into the abyss. As that final, blazing drop of the Demigoddess's soul slipped beyond the reflective barrier, the light radiating from the ornate surface was immediately extinguished; blown outwards from the glass as a candle in the wind, gathering into a nebulous blue wave of destruction that tore through the surrounding skies.

Already bathed in the icy energy of the otherworldly object, Rin did not feel this new explosion of energy. She only dimly registered it through her failing eyesight. What she did feel was when all at once, the energy around her body was dispelled; as if pulled from total submersion beneath icy water. A sharp vibration broke lose the hold her fingers had on the Mirror, tearing it from her fingers in a direction that Rin could not see. But it did not matter. What did matter? She couldn't remember, or bring herself to care. She was finally free……….. free, free from everything. No more cold, no more pain. No more anything.

The immediate sensations of dull relief shoved the young girl completely over the edge, plunging her into a warm, black unconsciousness.

The last thing she remembered was her body spiraling into a limp descent towards the ground, her mind finally able to fill with her favorite image in the entire world.

Two gelid, golden eyes…………………..

**********************************************************************************

After a terrifying surge of power, the extinguished Mirror of Emptiness silenced its resounding call. In the blink of an eye it had ripped itself free from the little human's hands, and was rocketing upwards through the heavens. Simultaneously it seemed that the rolling mists that had been blanketing the lands of Japan dissipated, synchronizing with the lifeless body of the Lady of The Liquid Mists as it tumbled downwards towards the clearing. In the renewed silence several shouts erupted from below, as five friends scrambled to finish off their enemy. Despite the rapidly healing-though still quite gaping- wounds on his chest, Inuyasha had sheathed his sword and was now locked in a quivering crouch. Smoldering eyes trained skyward, he tracked the flight path of his brother while building up his energy into his legs. Since Sesshoumaru was already ahead of him, he knew there was no other choice than to work together with the ungrateful bastard. He only had one chance to make it high up into the sky, and if the jump was too shallow………….. growling angrily, he shoved the thought from his mind. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo released a simultaneous gasp, and he knew it was now or never.

Up in the sky the massive, hulking form of the misted dragon was collapsing on top of Rin's tiny form, in moments it would slam her into the ground; crushing her beyond redemption.

Brushing the swaying green canopy Sesshoumaru had flipped backwards out of his senseless spiral, his thick tail and silvery hair blown straight back over his porcelain white shoulders as he rocketed upwards. Pooling every ounce of energy he had left, Inuyasha kicked his coiled muscles into motion, spring upwards out of his crouch to ascend towards the darkened clouds. In front of him Sesshoumaru pulled his sword back, preparing to strike with every last ounce of fury in his soul. The blade rang out, gliding fluidly through a soild, clean arc; just before it sliced through the coiled, opaque flesh of the beast Inuyahsa's eyes caught it.

Tied to the golden guard of the Bakusaiga, was Miroku's solidification sutra.

Ripping thickly through the empty flesh of the dragon, flashing bolts of crackling electricity seared gleefully out in every direction from the wound; joyfully latching onto the enemy that had escaped so many times, searching, seeking, destroying every piece of misted flesh it could travel over in ruthless, maniacal conquest. The fury of the sound filled the air as piece by piece the body blew apart.

Momentarily recoiling from his strike, Sesshoumaru pulled back as Inuyasha shot past him; a blur of cackling silver and red.

In that same instant, above it all the Mirror finally reached the densely laden clouds with the force of a speeding bullet. Twirling end over end, the glittering glass punched through the black curtain; smashing apart the unnatural formation it the sky were nothing more than a masterful glass ceiling. Mile after mile, from the Northern Shores to the Southern Beaches, across the Western mountains and beyond the Eastern Forests the heavy black curtain of clouds blasted apart. Blinding rays of sunlight flooded through the widening cracks, bathing the land below in full undiluted glory. After so many days of ending darkness, the sun was drenching the earth with a passion that would not be seen again for all of eternity. And as the clouds shattered into globulous mounds of creamy condensation, the heavy black bottoms broke loose to rain down upon the earth.

Blowing past his older brother, Inuyasha released a snarling laugh; filled with his own thirst for personal revenge. Unsheathing his sword in a fluid release brought the overlarge fang into fruition; gathering inky black tinges over the ringing silver. Feet away from the plummeting refuse of an electrified corpse he swung his naked arm straight upwards in a clean strike; the ebony blade following his direction.

"**MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!!!!!!"**

Right beneath his feet the Daiyoukai of the West felt the doorway to hell yawn open, eagerly drawing in the burning remnants of his enemy. And though the demon inside of him vaguely demanded that he turn around to witness her final downfall into the black abyss, that voice had never been easier to ignore. Soaring upwards to meet the heady drops of glimmering obsidian rain, he sheathed his sword, cut the energy beneath his boots, and raised his arms. From the heavens an ethereal pillar of sunlight illuminated the dog demon as he floated forward for what seemed to be an eternity. His limpid eyes widened into warm pools of molten gold by the consuming sunlight. Amongst a thousand drops of unearthly ink that dazzled like diamonds, the willow thin frame of a young girl fell into his arms; her meager covering of a lustful crimson sash set aflame against his alabaster skin.

As he claimed her still form safely against his own they arched gracefully backwards, a barely audible sigh alighting within the plume of finely spun silver and soft ravens feathers.

It was over, and together with the rain, Sesshoumaru and Rin fell back to the rejoicing earth.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After so much darkness, what does the parched eye truley thirst for?

The eternal flames of the sun,

Radiating across a cerulean blue expanse?

Or the shivering stillness of the moon,

Traversing its diamond studded sky?

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************.....Two Days Later, nightfall…..*****************************************************************************

Searching his mind for the right word to use was not an exercise that Sesshoumaru often took part in. In the midst of it now, he found the event nothing less than ire-inducing idiocy. Though as her tiny, sleeping form filled his vision while being attended assiduously by the household servants, he found that it was nothing short absolutely necessary. Because he did not know which word would correctly describe his opinions about her current state.

The first one that came to mind?

Outraged disgust.

**A/N:** And I'll end it there! I love being evil……. So what happened to the mirror? Or Inuyasha and the gang? And where's poor Ah-Uhn?! All this in the final chapter, as next time Rin and Sesshoumaru are reunited at last, and the whole story becomes known between them! Thanks everyone, and please leave me a review on your way out : D


	16. Rekindling Hope

**A/N: ** Is everyone ready? This is the final chapter of the story. Sorry for the really late update, but I wanted it to be perfect. So please, enjoy : D

**Disclaimer: **All characters and titles are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; All Hail.

A very different definition of darkness was now fading through the skies of Japan than the one that had previously hijacked the heavens; promising only an endless expanse of rich, midnight blue that was studded and swept with far-flung diamonds. The burning celestial orb was melting behind the Western mountains in a profuse diffusion of hazy oranges and fiery reds, setting the sky aflame as it fell into dusk. There no longer lingered a single trace of the dense, unnatural ebony clouds, having rained themselves out onto the earth below until only scattered whisps of cotton floated lazily across the skies. And the last of the infuriatingly ceaseless mists has sunk beneath the ground, vanishing into swishing whispers of a distant malice.

The past week of unyielding night, now nothing more than a passing nightmare in the face of summer's return.

At the estate of the Western Daiyoukai, the warm evening air was settling snugly about the carefully manicured gardens, the luster of the flowerbeds untouched by the previous days of unending shadow. Soft music tinkled into the breeze from the delicate windchimes hidden deep within the arbour, mingling with the moaning sighs of rustling boughs to echo gently out into the falling twilight. As for the Lord of the house himself, he was standing statue still in the doorway of his balcony; senses deeply enveloped in the unraveling mysteries of nightfall. His sensitive nose that had been thoroughly saturated by the iron-laced scent of blood during the past day was at last clearing. Lulled back into normalcy by the floating scent of blown lilies and spicy pines that were bourne aloft upon the murmuring wind. Attired in robes of playful, spring green, they billowed around his motionless figure easily, conveniently hiding the evidence of his confrontation in the days before. New pinkish skin was already stretched over the deep gash across his back, and would be all but invisible within the week. A high, open collar for the most part cloaked the spattering of greenish bruises and angry red teeth marks that now decorated his neck; though it _highly_ unlikely that anyone would dare to even dare to mention them.

While his mind seemed fully occupied in worlds beyond, a small corner of it was replaying the past 48 hours for his own private review. Resolutely turned outwards into the night, his solid, unwavering eyes did not turn. They did not have to. His ears were deftly, and assiduously attuned to the shallow breathing of the battered human in the room behind him.

Distantly he could hear the fading footsteps of the attending servants that he had just dismissed, their arms laden with clicking glass medicinal jars. And beneath that, the music of the night almost eradicated the unfortunately steady breathing of his idiot brother in the opposite wing. In close proximity to him, the young Kitsune ( who was strenuously-_and rightfully_- avoided any and all contact with Sesshoumaru since drenching him in a net of sticky webbing and greasy ink) was also fast asleep. The Monk and the Tijaiya (who had received a whole bodies' worth of heavy bruises from attempting to hold him down) were wound around each other in the embrace of unconsciousness. Only the priestess remained awake it seemed, her steadily labored breathing keeping time with the sound of dried herbs being ground.

The fact that the impudent morons were still in his estate -or even still alive for that matter- chafed like a steady flame beneath his restored reservoir of patience. Apparently they were more or less too injured to survive prolonged transportation, and therefore, unable to leave. And so for once in his entire life, Sesshoumaru was cursing the lack of human villages in close proximity to the estate…..

Behind him, the rhythmic breathing stopped, bringing his thoughts to an immediate cessation. After a few seconds of silence, a deep and comfortable sigh slipped softly into between the ringing wind chimes. And once again, the breathing resumed.

Keeping careful, methodical count, the Daiyoukai noted that this was the fourth such interruption since this afternoon. ….Soon, it_ would_ be time for her to wake up, and at that thought, his icy golden eyes narrowed an infinitesimal amount. Automatically his mind returned to the aftermath of the battle once again, when he had blasted into the sky and straight through his enemy to catch the falling child. Above them, the flashing surface of the otherworldly mirror had hurtled beyond breakneck speed through the creamy blue skies; never slowing its incredible ascent. Twirling over and over upon itself, it climbed through eternity until it was no more than a distantly winking star. And tiny little Rin had been asleep for two continuous days since their descent from the heavens; fainted dead away when he had caught her, and delved into a deep sleep by the time they had landed amongst the tall, waving grasses that shone in the renewed sun………………………………………

** _*_*_*Flashback*_*_*_**

…………………………………………Holding her in a protective embrace, the pulsing of the Tenseiga was fading into a refreshing stillness by the time he had started walking back towards his estate. He could not endure sparing even a single glance at Inuyasha's demolished, rag-tag little band of pathetic humans, without feeling that they should be torn limb from limb for their conduct. Though as it was, he felt that the need to get Rin to safety should be the priority. She was alarmingly light, feeling even more insignificant to his strength than she had before. And if he wasn't already perturbed enough by what she was wearing- looking more like a slum district whore than an eleven year old girl- than what was revealed back at his manor house would send his youkai blood into howling outrage against the borders of his tolerance.

In long, gracefully even strides he approached a deep crater at the edges of the clearing, strewn with earthen rubble around the surrounding radius. He could already hear black, frustrated growls emanating from its recesses, and in a slight pause near the edge he caught sight of the wayward Ah-Uhn; struggling to free its exhausted limbs from a pit of deeply entrenched roots and loose soil. Two heads turned his way to shoot him a muddled expression, the Daiyoukai making sure his own displeasure became known in a returning, icy glare. Continuing on quickly, he thought that he could feel the murmured beginnings of another headache. It was becoming maddeningly apparent that everyone present (including _his mount_) knew more than he did about what had just unfolded.

How annoying.

Briskly walking through the awakening forests, the living green maze was now riddled with wafting beams of undiluted sunlight; extracting the delicious, complex scent of the ancient trees out in heady spirals. The clean, tasteful smell was increasingly bringing his heightened senses into awareness that his entire body was slathered in an utterly vile concoction. The pungent greasy black ink that was congealed with blood and dirt had dried into a sticky paste that was even streaked down his pants and onto his boots. Making for an indescribably repulsive sensation, accompanied with a wonderfully nauseating smell. And at this realization, even though his energy was severely drained from the battle, his youkai blood solidified his eyes into wintery lakes of gelid gold.

To say that Sesshoumaru was pissed may have been too much of an understatement.

Then again, to say that Sesshoumaru had no more patience left may have been far too much of an understatement.

His calm, emotionless veneer was held in place with expert precision when he strolled through the traditionally adorned gates of the Western Estate; carefully scanning for the current activity of the servants. True to his rigid expectations the entire household of youkai servants were waiting in the reception garden to learn of their master's fate, though they betrayed little emotion one way or another upon his arrival. And not that it ever had, but it especially did not matter now. He could not, would not waste a single second of time.

Assertively approaching the nearest group of females, he dominated their small stature underneath his own merely by standing close. His orders were swift and harsh, though had they been any less, he felt a tiny flicker of unease that the faltering heartbeat held in his arms may pass into silence.

Less than an hour later his body tingled in relieved refreshment. A piping hot bath in a scented wooden room ( though regrettably interrupted by the return of Jaken) had left the subtle scent of lingering cherry wood upon his rejuvenated, alabaster skin. The delicate red stripes that adorned the curves of his wrists and face stood in fervent, defiant radiance; darker even than the truly bloody, healing wounds upon his throat and back.

Though as he stared noiselessly through the burning light of several oil lamps, he could barely feel any of it at all.

In the fading light of day, the carefully scrubbed little girl lay before him. Her wasted form barely sinking into the down cushions surrounding her. Bowed low to the side, Jaken's croaking voice murmured in empty, hushed tones about her precarious state. Ringed by silent servants, Rin's robes had been pulled back to reveal the full expanse of her tiny body; and to display the full extent of the damage for his frozen eyes to see. Her ankles were clearly fractured, bulbous and swollen skin dappled darkly by black and blue. How long had every step been agony? The pattern continued up her shins and knees, sinking at places into a malevolent purple shade. The bruising lessened until the rising crests of her ribs protruded painfully out of her skin, completely covered in the ugly violet contusions. How long had it been since she had truly eaten?

From the strained, rattling breaths that her lungs were laboriously drawing in and out, one or more ribs were deeply cracked. How long had every- single-breath been unbearably painful? Strong, midnight blue burns streaked up and down her forearms from the whiplashing energy of the mirror, their frosty blue pattern almost chillingly beautiful on her pallid skin. The burns dissipated into more bruises that continued disturbingly up onto her face, a shadow along her jawbone and cheek rivaling the ebony rings beneath her closed eyes. How long had it been since she had truly slept? Petite Rin, just as tiny as he remembered, never quite seeming to grow through the years….. Though now, the hardy little girl that had endlessly chased the moonbeams through spectral fields of widlflowers, that had loved to jump headlong from a rushing falls into the sparkling pool below. Who had survived the ravages of bandits and the blackest pits of hell. That hardly little girl, now frighteningly fragile. As if the very wind would shatter her body into a thousand pieces.

As if his lightest touch would gouge irreversible cracks upon her skin.

And her neck………………

Her neck……………………. What words could even begin to describe the horrendous wound that had been inflicted there? Thin, tender skin ripped open into two thick holes, around which the skin had angrily inflamed into an infectious red. When he looked at it, beneath the jumble of other emotions drifting just beneath the surface, he could sense a fathomless reservoir of disgust begin to pool, and stir.

"…Aye, the child has been undoubtedly foolish mi' lord." Drifted the words of Jaken into his ears.

Pulling his attention back to the surface, Sesshoumaru did not respond right away. His arctic eyes were locked onto the festering wounds, probing every detail with carefully concealed revulsion. At last he parted his lips, inquiring tonelessly "her ankles?"

The toad youkai turned his wizened face upon two of the youngest servants, who were wrapping chilled rags from out of the cold storage around the abused joints. Jaken nodded mildly, his concern for the little girl evident on his face. " The servents report that they have been repeatedly injured, mi'lord. The child have difficulties walking properly for quite some time, and may be unable to travel long distances for the remainder of her life."

Sesshoumaru's mounting disgust began to bubble above a tiny flickering flame of anger.

"Her neck?" He questioned again.

For a moment the vassal did not answer, this time showing obvious hesitation in his answer. Fat beads of sweat began breaking out all over the toad's forehead, his words breaking into nearly unintelligible stutters. "Uh, uh w-well. Yuh,you see, s-she, the girl, has b-been, been… b-bled mi'lord."

As the words fell heavily into the air, Sesshoumaru's concealed disgust broiled into full swing over a fiery, roaring anger.

"Bled?"

"Y-yes, uh, ehm, you see. That is the, uh, reason h-her heartbeat s-sounds so labored, a-and her scent s-smells so faint, Lord Sesshoumaru. S-something, er that is, I-I don't quite know, stole quite a l-large amount of her blood."

Lingering for only a second longer upon the shivering vassal, Sesshoumaru smoothly moved his gaze away from the scene altogether; searching for something that he could not quite name. Something to ease the surging waves of anger that were crashing against the boundaries of his patience. Something to restore the strong, rhythmic pulse of his heart that was slowing to a rippling halt. Something, _anything_, that might erase the pulsating tide of feeling that was washing across him. Like a stringent, constricting tightness and an acute shortness of breath, submerged within a steadily rising heat. It felt so horrendously foreign that everything within him rebelled against it. His pride, his opinions, his status, his birthright, everything that he ever _was_ fought against _what was now_ threatening to silently, slowly, and surely drag him under.

It had to be…… it could only be………… _guilt?_

The downright absurdity of the notion struck him harder than a physical blow, catching the proud demon completely unprepared. Reacting within seconds, his instincts propelled into automatic action and his body into swift motion. With a graceful spin on his heel the dog demon turned about-face, followed by a cloud of feathery silver that billowed about his face as he passed through the sliding doors. He refused to look back at the sleeping Rin, nor even pause to allow the corridors to clear of bustling servants as was his usual practice; sending the lower life forms scattering into near panic in his wake. In a matter of minutes he had crossed the household, arriving at the furthest opposing point from his own chambers that the manor had to offer. Just before him, the sliding doors opened to the sight of an insignificant fawn youkai, dressed in the symbolic white and red robes of the west. She was carrying in her hands a bowl of spoiled, bloody water from the medical proceedings inside though upon catching sight of him towering silently over her, nearly spilled it all over the polished floors.

"Muh-muh my lord!" She squeaked, sinking into a low, quaking bow.

"Summon the priestess." He commanded, turning on a heel to exit the hallway.

Turning out into the darkened gardens, behind him he heard the fawn quickly squeak out a "y-yes mi'lord!" Once out in the clean air, he ruthlessly sought to regain his equilibrium. The befuddling mix of churning anger, boiling disgust, and heavy guilt that was coursing beneath the veneer was already bad enough, let alone having to stay in a hallway that reeked of filthy humans and his idiot brother. As his eyelids slid shut in search of momentary refuge, the voices of those in the room floated out into his range of hearing.

"What the hell?! Who does that bastard think he is!?!"

"Inuyasha, we are staying in his house after all. Geez, can't you have even a little bit of respect?"

"Yes, let us try not to make him any angrier……. Or remind him of what we just did, for that matter."

"huh, ya think he's forgotten? What're ya, stupid!?"

"…… good point……"

"Ugh, well then try not to remind _me._ I can't believe we even did that!"

"I think it's more shocking that we're are still alive to talk about it."

Soft, gentle footsteps passed through the swishing of the closing door and away from the conversation. Without trepidation they strummed through the enclosed hallway, down the three steps, and out onto the springy grass. Though her steps were muted upon the earthen carpet still warm from the sun's heat, his pinpoint hearing detected a slight limp in one of her legs. So she was injured, though not nearly as much as Rin. Why was that? What had happened? Beyond his tolerance for the cascades of unanswered questions that rushed through his mind, Sesshoumaru turned slowly on the spot to face her.

He knew that she knew everything that had happened, and he wanted the whole story.

Now.

"I thought you'd be coming. You must've seen her, huh?" Boldly started the odd young woman, quirking her lips into a fearless smile. The cheeky wench.

"If you have been expecting me, then waste no further time." He replied evenly.

She huffed, her smile fading slightly. "Well, you and Inuyasha at least have stubbornness in common. That's for sure!"

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

Tossing her hair behind the collar of a simple white robe, her tired, bedraggled appearance shone through her chocolate eyes. Though now free of grime and blood, it was clear that her injuries and drained spiritual powers were weighing heavily upon her slim body. Nevertheless, the priestess took a deep breath, looked him right in the eye, and began. " After you stopped coming to see Rin, she just wasn't the same. Everyone knew it, and at this point, I'm sure you do too. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and I mean, she really wouldn't do much of anything."

"It was getting pretty bad and no one really knew what to do… Well, oddly enough, Rin was the first to hear about the Demigoddess who was coming after you. An invincible enemy that was going to kill the Daiyoukai of the West."

"Luckily for us, that same night we heard about something that might be able to save you from Inutaisho's old advisor, Myoga. And Rin, she didn't care if it was really really dangerous, or even that she already wasn't feeling well. She said that she was determined to help you no matter what! So, that was when Myoga told us about the Mirror of Emptiness, a mysterious and ancient object that could potentially kill the Demigoddess. So we came up with a plan………………………………."

** _*_*_*End Flashback*_*_*_**

At first, there was only music. Ethereal, spine tinglingly beautiful chimes resounding to the bottom of an inky oblivion. They came and went, here then there, fading in and out of a grasping recognition. What seemed as an eternity came to pass before tiny flickers of sensation glimmered briefly into life. Guttering brightly as pale drops of fire, they were quickly swallowed up by the consuming darkness. They brought with them a trembling taste of sensation that pierced into the numbed weightlessness; slowly at first, but then increasingly more they ignited into being. Adding and overlapping, layering on top of one another as bewildering jumble of sensations and feelings.

Bringing her to be.

It was only after an age spent in this drifting darkness that the sensations began to propel Rin upwards, ascending the ladder of consciousness slowly but surely. One rung after another, the flickering sensations became deeper, more lasting. There were fiery ripples of pain, and deep, cavernous cracks that had only partially closed. Yet, there was also the luxurious feel of warm silk, a delicious sinking into plush, down softness, and an aching sadness rippling into filling relief. She began to feel a vague layer of confusion enveloping her, yet still she climbed. Restlessly reaching upwards through the black abyss to where the music sounded constantly through her ears.……………….. ears………………. Music? She could _hear _music, and _feel _sensations, the realization settling her back into her own motionless body. All at once she could feel it conforming around her, bright twinges of feeling racing through her fingers and toes.

She was close now, so close to the end of this darkness. The steady rhythm of her heart and lungs a constant behind the ringing chimes. Free from the muddling nothingness of the abyss below her feet, each breath she drew was becoming sharper, more true. At first, the mellow comfort of old, worn wood. Then, the peppery pungentness of ground, medicinal herbs. And, the smokey sting of a burning oil lamp. So close, so close now, all around her the jetty darkness was rescinding. Her heart rate picked up, pulsing feeling into every corner of her heavy body, her lungs pulled in a deep breath.

Until at last, Rin breached the surface.

Despite the rapid ascent into consciousness, her eyes slowly cracked open to reveal the waking world. Her lids were so very, very heavy, that for a few moments she struggled against the weight to keep them open. Blurring in and out of clarity, her surroundings only served to solidify her present confusion, as they were completely unfamiliar. Long panels of a dark, rich blue wood shone with polished perfection all around the equally proportioned room, cutting in and out of magnificently painted screens that spoke of stories long since past. Surrounding her heavy body were cushions and blankets of fine, soft silks and shimmering materials, supporting her gently in their warm embrace. It was well after nightfall, in evidence of the ornate lamps that were burning upon a nearby table. Though with a happy jolt, she recognized the pale light of the moon cutting through the orange haze.

The moon! Were there no more thick black clouds in the sky? What had happened?!

All at once she was blindsided by a torrent of memories that flooded through her mind, causing her to gasp in fright. She remembered the lonely months, day after day without the one she longed for the most……..the temple, running through the corridors as the bloodthirsty spider scrabbled after her………. The increasing, irresistible attraction to that terrifying mirror……… the frantic flight through sundrenched skies…. The battle…………. Two, merciless cobalt eyes and a wide smile as her skull began to give way…….. and then…….then the cold…….. terror………… screaming………. pain………….. and………..

The little girl gritted her teeth and began the slow process of sitting up, unwillingly to lay down even any longer. Wave after wave of pain and fatigue challenged her decision, yet she refused to give up. Not only did she want to discover where she was and why, but she desperately wanted to see the beautiful late summer moon; hoping that its virginal white light might burn some of the haunting memories from her mind's eye. After much work and a few tears she was finally upright, gently twisting her tender chest towards the doors that were flung open.

And there, in a single sweeping glance, she finally saw him.

*~_*~_***~_*~_*~_*~_*~_**

A strong breath behind him pulled him straight out of his own thoughts, back into the late hours of the summer night. The rest of the ridiculous story passing into the distant depths of his mind as a fading echo, still vivid and fresh even though two days had already passed. Despite being almost as bizarre as the person telling it, the strange story of the Mirror of Emptiness had more-or-less answered all of his questions; filling in the gaps that he was unable to deduce himself. Though as the little human child behind him began to stir, he knew that it was time. Focusing his ears beyond the music of the ringing chimes, Sesshoumaru heard Rin's heartbeat break into an uneven, stumbling sprint. Each breath became erratic and shallow, accompanying the restless stirring of her weightless body upon the silk cushions. Turned the resolutely away, the Daiyoukai released an even tone of assessment.

He did not turn around, there was no need. In the intimate silence of the night his hearing could pick up every falter of her delicate heartbeat, every contraction that her stiff muscles made. Her stubbornly energetic mind was fighting hard against the inflictions upon her exhausted shell; struggling to rise from the depths, back into the waking world.

He did not have any doubts that she would return, though it was fair to say that the dog demon was feeling mildly…… puzzled, at the feelings that were laced into this frequently traversed train of thought within the last 48 hours. He had come to recognize that with Rin's awakening, he was faced with a type of confrontation that he had never known. A confrontation without swords or blood, without lust for power, conquest, or acquisition. Once again he found himself unable to choose the exact description for the approaching encounter, though he had thought upon it much since seeing her devastated appearance.

But really, more than anything, such a revelation coarsely chafed him.

Even after hours of contemplation, and many years of life behind him, Sesshoumaru did not necessarily know where to begin such a confrontation. And he _certainly_ did not know how to resolve it. He did not know the answer, nor, if that answer he sought even existed.

*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

Blinking her now wide open eyes several times in disorienting succession, Rin hardly dared to believe what she was seeing; her heart thudding to a painful pause before leaping straight into her tightening throat. He was there, her lord was really there!

After so many months of starvation, she now feasted upon the sight before her with eager eyes. Just beyond the open doors he stood motionless, bathed in the whispering breeze. The stately figure was just as she remembered, the thin build still standing so much taller than herself. His back was turned resolutely away from her, every part of his posture evincing both class and nonchalance all at once. Smooth, flawless skin was set aflame by the newly restored starlight, outshone only by the cascading silver waterfall that poured smoothly down his back. An unfamiliar attire of light green robes suited him perfectly, with his large, downy tail thrown customarily over his shoulder. After all this time, absolutely nothing about him had changed. And for a split second, she was convinced that nothing about her had either.

Her lips spread with the strange feel of an irresistible smile, blatantly announcing the unabashed happiness that was surging through every part of her body. Flooding her senses, pouring into her soul beyond a brimming capacity; threatening to overflow within a matter of seconds. It catapulted all of the terrible memories straight from her head, almost as if the ruthless, frozen emptiness that she had been delved into never even existed.

Sucking in a fast breath, her lips parted into a joyful cry. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!"

Overwhelmed with her happiness, she pulled her battered body upright just as fast as humanly possible. The only thought occupying her mind was of standing closer to him, following behind him as she had always done. So Rin was utterly bewildered when she rose to her feet only to experience an excruciating wave of savage, searing pain. It exploded out of her ankles to send surging shockwaves up her legs; quickly causing them to buckle underneath of her. Choking on a pained cry she toppled to the polished floor below, keeping her eyes squeezed shut even after her body had fallen still.

"Rin," he stated evenly amongst the furiously resounding echoes of agony. " Do not attempt to rise."

"yes my lord," she murmured in obedient response, though hardly even aware of the words. Within her chest, the shining, happy bubble that had inflated at his reappearance had sprung a leak. Once again, the memories of the last two months flooded back over her, clouding her vision as she raised her eyes to see him. It was true, he had not changed at all.

But, had she?

*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

Despite his command, he heard Rin make no attempt to move from where she had fallen, the thin body now helplessly prostrate upon the dark floor. Her breathing patterns restricted, accompanying the sound of her teeth grinding together. "Yes, my lord" she softly whispered, her tone plummeting into despair. Clearly, the eleven year old was in great pain. Had she forgotten how injured her body was? The silence that followed afterwards puzzled him slightly, even though he knew that he was clearly hearing it. "Why does she not speak as quickly as she is accustomed?' He wondered quizzically.

She was thinking hard about something……. Even though such self reflection was highly unusual for the bubbly little creature. She had never before had a habit of traversing her own mental landscape……….

His mind automatically replayed the ugly words that his brother had hurled at him before the battle, and the story that the Miko had just recently related. Much as he despised admitting it, perhaps Inuyasha was………… _right?_ Had his absence (and the chaos resulting from it) truly had a fathomless, and irreversible impact upon Rin? Choosing to indulge in his masked curiosity Sesshoumaru noiselessly slid his bare feet across the floor, turning out of the glimmering moonlight. He now faced the dull, reddish orange glow of the oil lamps as they illuminated his chambers behind him. Gently, their somber rays fell upon the childs' upturned face as it searched for his.

Locking his solid, frosty golden eyes upon hers, he found the strong umber orbs to be as vivid as he remembered. Though now, they shone as brilliant jewels encased within a terrible wasteland. There could be no doubt that she had changed; the serious face looking into his own so unlike the silly young girl he had left behind two months ago.

For a few moments, the only sound within the pregnant silence was the gentle harmony of the wind chimes in the trees. It seemed, that it was now….. or never. And Sesshoumaru made his choice.

"Rin." He began in a customary monotone. "You have defied my orders."

The wetly thudding organ in her chest stuttered lightly, accompanying a telling look of shock that played across her features.

"I told you to stay in the village, to care for yourself." He said methodically.

*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

Her heart stammered out an unsteady cadence behind thin, ghostly skin as the words fell into the air with an implicit authority. By the pointed directness of the following silence, Rin knew well that he was expecting an answer. Though the statement had caught her so off guard that it had brought her inner machinations to a screeching stand still, and immediately ceasing her lamenting insecurities. 'Why would he say that?' She wondered incredulously. Before she could stop herself, the words burst forth from her lips in reply.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Returned her childish voice questioningly. "I had no other choice!"

Ever so slowly, the chilly golden eyes boring into her own blinked, forcing her to come up for air from below their luminescent fathoms. "No other choice?" He echoed evenly, a tone of inquiry subtly interwoven within.

For a moment she squirmed slightly, almost as if she was trying to understand her own words while wincing with every movement that was made. Averting her eyes for only a second, she returned them back to his face at once before beginning in an uneven cadence.

" I…… heard that the Demigoddess was invincible, a word that Lady Kagome taught to me," she added somewhat proudly. "And, and that because of that word, you were in trouble, my lord."

"But……" She paused, pulling in a quavering breath. " After all of the times my lord has saved Rin, coming to help you……was the only choice. It only right thing to do!"

Standing over her solemnly, he absorbed her outburst without comment. Taking advantage of the silence to shift her weight, for the first time her eyes caught sight of the bizarre blue burns that were tattooed upon her pallid skin. Frowning gently, Rin pushed the scarred appendages out flat in front of her sprawled body to survey them better. Hauntingly illuminated by the flickering orange light, the markings were so deep that even the lightest feathering of her fingers over their surface released dull echoes of prickling pain. In beautiful, mesmerizing patterns they began tickly upon her wrists and hands; diminishing to fragile line as thin as a spider's web over her forearms……. Was this her punishment for using something from realms beyond? She suddenly realized that she didn't remember what had happened to mirror after she had fainted. Everything had faded into black…….. was it gone?

Pulling herself back to reality, her frowning lips quirked upwards despite the haunting injuries. " Heh……none of this matters." She said in honeyed defiance. Retracting the limbs slowly back under her body, she hugged them tightly around herself while speaking up at him. "I knew that it would be dangerous! But…"

Faltering slightly, the quirky smirk blossomed beautifully into a full blown smile; the image of girl many years younger shining out of the shadows etched upon her face. "…getting hurt, in the service of my lord…."

And all at once she rolled onto her back and stared straight up at him. "…Is just fine."

As the words passed over her lips, they resounded out of the deepest depths of her soul. The blinding, all-consuming happiness once again filling her withered chest, this time it refused to drain back out for anything. Cherishing his face in her gaze, the eleven year old marveled at the return of her contentedness. The feeling was so familiar, so _right_…….

'It doesn't matter exactly what I am to him, and I don't think it really ever did…' she contemplated vaguely. ' As long as I belong to him…… nothing else really matters.'

*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

Gazing blankly back down at the dazzling grin of the little girl sprawled out before him, Sesshoumaru stayed silent; the smooth veneer on the outside belying the strong surprise that he felt on the inside. He was stunned by the strident play of emotions that had just blown over her young face, as if an eternity of time had given her the wisdom to feel beyond her years. Without saying a thing, she had seemed to find her own answers….. All by herself, she had diffused the unease in the air, and stepped out of this confrontation; completely victorious. 'That is exactly like her to do such a bizarre thing,' he pondered. 'Perhaps, she had not really changed at all.'

And in the back of his mind, he did two things. Distantly wondering if he would ever understand these strange humans, and feeling revulsion for ever thinking that his moronic half-brother could EVER be right.

"The way in which you regard me is ludicrous." His voice finally drolled out.

The headache that had been building over the last two days was ebbing away, a comforting sense of stillness drifting in upon its wake. Finally it seemed, all of this outrageously intolerable madness was over and done with. Stepping forward lightly, he carefully scooped up the still smiling little child, gingerly replacing her on the pile of cushions. As she was lifted upwards a peal of giggling burst into the air, interrupted by a shuddering gasp of pain when her weight was redistributed upon the silken surfaces. Standing back up, he padded noiselessly across the room towards his desk.

"Rin, you will not defy my orders again, nor descend into such madness the next time I leave to survey my lands." The Daiyoukai commanded blankly, folding sinuously into a graceful position on the floor.

"Yes my lord!" She chimed back, remaining motionless where he had placed her, laughing easily to add "Oh, so that's where you were!"

** _*_*_*EPILOGUE*_*_*_**

Sitting on the edge of the open porch, her feet swinging absentmindedly to skin the ticklish tops of the emerald grass, Kagome watched as the sun struck the sky into an ethereal gradient. Rosy pinks gushing into royal purples, with a touch of wily, cerulean blue still lingering inbetween them. Intimate murmurs rose from the forests behind the high walls of the estate as the trees nestled into another evening of warm, natural peace. 'Wow,' she was finally able to marvel vaguely. 'There's so much beauty here.'

Shifting lightly below the waves of sleep, a stray tuft of Shippo's vivacious auburn hair fell free from its arrangement; dazzling as thinly spun fire upon her borrowed robes of the lightest blue. The young kitsune had fallen asleep fairly early, sharing a conversation with her while the sun had tread the end of its path behind the Western Mountians. He was still suffering from the prolonged effects of a massive dose of various youkai poisons, contracted in their bloody, all out battle in the Northern Forests. And now, with his head resting lightly on her lap she tucked the tuft back into place with careful fingers. Gazing down at him, she could hardly believe how much this whole incident had shown his maturity. Not only had he become a capable fighter, but nearly as fearless (or, perhaps, foolhardy) as Inuyasha; charging down the formidable Sesshoumaru without a second's hesitation. Feeling a smile pull at her lips, she couldn't help but let it spread.

To say she was "proud" of him, would perhaps never even begin to cover the emotion that she felt for her surrogate son.

Turning her eyes back to the sky, her mind wandered to the scene that had happened earlier in the day. Little Rin ( who was now very much back to her old self) had been sent into veritable transports of delight when shown the set of brushes and exotics inks that Sesshoumaru had brought back for her from the Northern most point of his territory. Though she was now carried everywhere she wished to explore-usually by the unfortunate Jaken- her battered body became tired very easily. She was now sleeping in the Daiyoukai's chambers, and Kagome, who was overseeing her treatment and medicinal regiments so she had tucked her in there herself. The positive change in her was almost incredible, and the relationship between the two of them just as natural and….. well, perhaps bizarre as it ever was.

Since Inuyasha's wounds were completely beyond outrageous, and Rin's requiring daily attendance, she was still staying at the Western Estate. Miroku and Sango, whom had both sustained non-life threatening injuries from the battle in the clearing had left yesterday. They were quite keen on returning to their children, and, Kagome highly suspected, on distancing themselves as far away from Sesshoumaru as _humanly _possible. Giggling quietly to herself, she had the sneaky suspicion that they might just never live this insult down. Though the fact that the dog demon had done nothing more than shoot them an ice cold glare and a pointed silence was perhaps even funnier.

Fading into her hearing, the soft rhythm of bare feet on the wooden floor approached her slowly. The cadence was so familiar, that she did not even have to turn to see who it was. "I thought I told you not to move around with your injuries?" She chastised lovingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha returned back in soft timbre, swinging his shimmering silver mane to the side as he sat next to her. Turning to survey them, he grunted at the sight of Shippo sleeping contentedly on her lap. "Little runt sure has grown up, eh?"

Smiling at his poor attempt to disguise his feelings, she smiled back and played along. " More than I ever could've imagined." She agreed evenly. Flicking his gaze into her own, she was struck breathless by the way the molten gold melted into ceaseless variations. Sighing mentally, she speculated as to whether she would ever get over this reaction. Closing her eyes, she leaned in to rest her head upon his shoulder; breathing deep the vivid scent of the wild, living forest.

'……I doubt it….' She happily concluded.

Inuyasha leaned his own head lightly upon hers. "huh….. yeah, I guess it's beautiful here."

************************************************************************************

His skin tingled mildly as he passed out of the wild winds of the perma-frozen Northern Shores, and through the barrier surrounding the ancient temple. Striding purposefully through a cobbled stone courtyard, his senses utterly repelled the alien stillness of the surrounding environment. Everything from the deadly icicles hanging above the archway, to the dark, sentinel trees and the glittering pond bearing perfectly preserved water lilies…… it was simply, _unnatural_. As if touched by the hands of another world, the structure simply radiated with the supernatural. Resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose at the disgusting way it threatened to envelope him, he could barely imagine a little girl's panicked flight into this hellish void.

Up three large, wooden steps, he followed the doorway through the long, dark hallway just as she had described it; his excellent vision able to discern an unraveling story that had been lovingly detailed upon the walls. Though perhaps even more disturbing that that was the evidence of the desperate chase that had passed through here. Every wall marked with gouged scratches, one after another in a jumbled path. Clearly something that had been madly chasing its fleeing prey. When at last the hallway came to an end he felt the prickling of his youkai blood mirroring his own disgust. Ruthlessly he ordered it back into place. It was not time for that.

Not yet.

In a large, empty room the daylight spilled in through several small windows at the top, the ceiling and floor connected by lushly carved pillars. In the back, a solitary, empty altar stood without anything to rest upon it. Taking this all in in a single sweep, his frozen golden eyes quickly came to rest on the creature that was crawling towards him from out of the darkest corner. Clicking its overlarge pincers expectantly , a spider demon seemed to make no hesitation in its approach. And yet its gait was severely impaired, as two of its gangly, steel-haired legs had been completely blown off; the evidence of the conflict still sticking out of the freshly healed wound in the form of a miniscule arrow. "Ah," it purred in silky smooth voice. "Tell me, my fine gentleman, have you come seeking the Mirror of Emptiness?"

Sesshoumaru's glare darkened, his eyes frosting over into an irreversible deep freeze. "Your belly. It reeks of human blood." He growled elegantly. "The scent, of fresh blown wild roses on a warm spring day……"

And then into the darkness, resounded the ring of his sword.

**A/N:** The End : D hey everyone, thanks for staying with me through a story about our favorite Daiyoukai and his little human. PLEASE tell me, what did you think of the story? I appreciate all of the comments I have received with inexpressible gratitude, and must say thank you in advance for any final one that you wish to send. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
